Gesshoku
by shion230
Summary: Cuando el amor es cegado por el odio, no hay vuelta atrás ni un hueco para perdonar. -!Hinata!- se escuchó el gritó ensordecedor de Naruto, pero fue en vano...Hinata no estaba con él - TERMINADO 01/06/12-
1. Prefacio

Gesshoku** [¿NARUHINA?...eso esta por verse]**

Descripción: cuando el amor es cegado por el odio es imposible volverlo a ver

**: Pensamientos

—-: narración

[]: nota de la autora

* * *

Prefacio

**" SUELTAME, QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE TE ODIO?" **grite con todas mis fuerzas, el quedo paralizado,  
me miro como si no lo quisiera aceptar  
**" ¡LARGATE! ¡DEJAME SOLA!"** le grite nuevamente...  
**" pero...yo...yo te..." **  
**"no se lo que es amar, ese sentimiento solo es para  
débiles"** lo interrumpí, el no comprende que yo ya no siento, que tengo  
un corazón frio...

Estamos bajo la lluvia, el sostiene mi mano fuertemente... miro el cielo gris  
y recuerdo como solía ser, una chica tierna, ingenua y débil, en otras palabras, era una tonta.  
Todo comenzó cuando lo vi, estaba besando a otra, a la chica que le  
gustaba y cada segundo que pasaba mi corazón se iba rompiendo  
cada vez mas, en mil pedazos...  
El me dijo que me quería pero todo fue un engaño, mis sueños se rompieron,  
El me vio y yo corrí, me persiguió, sin embargo yo  
fui mas rápida y perdió mi rastro, deseaba desaparecer, deseaba que el  
dolor en mi pecho cesara y en ese momento decidí que cambiaria mi  
forma de ser... No más sufrimiento, no más dolor, no volveré a sentir.  
Desde ese día me propuse ser miembro de la raíz ambu, pronto  
comencé a entrenar mas duro y no veía a los que eran mis "amigos"  
Pero todo fue para mejor, ahora soy digna de ser la heredera de mi clan,  
ya no soy una inútil para mi padre...  
Todo lo que sufrí por el, todo lo que llore por el quedo en el pasado  
ya no esta la chica frágil e indefensa, a la que todos pasan a llevar.  
Solo hay cabida para la chica fría y sin sentimientos...

**" ¡YA TE LO DIJE, NO SIENTO, MI MISION EN ESTE MUNDO ES ELIMINAR  
A LAS ESCORIAS COMO TU!"** le grite zafándome de su mano y desapareciendo en una nube de humo.  
**"¡ESPERA!" **resonó la voz por todo el bosque  
**" t...te amo"** un susurro que se lo llevo el viento,  
sus lagrimas se fusionaban con la lluvia y cayo arrodillado al suelo.  
Sin duda ese fue el día mas negro para aquel joven...

**" el amor no correspondido duele mas que una profunda herida"**

Amor... ese sentimiento que nunca perdura,  
que con la mas mínima equivocación desaparece...  
aquel sentimiento solo trae sufrimiento y dolor, gracias a eso  
existen escorias como el... el cual causo este cambio en mi, nunca debí  
confesarle mis verdaderos sentimientos. ¿Como pude pensar que tenia  
una oportunidad con el? ¿Como fui capaz de enamorarme?  
Pero ese sentimiento ya no esta, se desvaneció en el momento  
que decidí cambiar... nunca le perdonare lo que me hizo, nunca mas  
dejare que me manipulen, quien se cruce en mi camino lo lamentara.  
Yo me vengare de todo aquel que me hizo daño, y el será el primero...

* * *

¿Donde esta la chica que solía amar? donde están los  
¿bellos momentos que pasamos juntos?  
¿A donde fue su alegría, su tierna sonrisa que me cautivo?  
Ya no es la misma, se que la hice sufrir y me arrepiento  
no me di cuenta de lo mucho que la amaba hasta que Sakura  
me hizo reaccionar, pero ya es demasiado tarde  
para decírselo, la perdí para siempre...  
¿a donde se fue la chica tierna y alegre?

Desde aquel día yo he tratado de hablar con ella  
pero es imposible, no quiere saber nada de mi,  
siento una vacio en mi corazón y un dolor infinito  
que no se quiere ir... sin embargo yo no me rendiré  
porque la amo, de eso estoy seguro... hare todo lo posible  
para que vuelva la chica a la que tanto amo.

**"el amor no desaparece así como así, solo esta cegado por  
la oscuridad del corazón"**

* * *

Hola! al fin me decidí a poner mi fic en este foro, lo tengo publicado en NU y sólo me quedan 2 o 3 capítulos más, perdon si el prefacio es cortito, pero los demás seran más largos, espero que sigan leyendolo hasta el final.


	2. Indiferencia

Declaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, sólo utilizo sus personajes para crear esta historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_Otro día en Konoha, no hay nada que hacer, las misiones son escasas, estoy de mal humor y lo peor de todo es que dañe a la persona más importante para mí…._

_ Lo se, soy un idiota por no haberme dado cuenta antes, por haberla rechazado sin saber que le correspondía... _

-¡BAKA!Presta atención a lo que te estoy diciendo-Grito una vie...perdón una mujer aparentemente de unos 20 años, [nótese el sarcasmo] cabello rubio atado en dos coletas, en su frente dibujado un diamante. Por la expresión de su cara podríamos decir que estaba realmente furiosa.

-Lo siento Tsunade-sama-respondió el chico sin inmutarse, ya estaba acostumbrado al carácter de la anciana.

**-**"¿Tsunade-sama? ¿Desde cuando me dice así?"Naruto, ¿Que te ocurre? Andas mas distraído de lo normal-comento la Hokage con un semblante serio y preocupado.

-No es nada, solo dígame la misión-contesto el chico rubio sin ánimos, hace días que estaba así…tan deprimido.

-mmm…Esta bien, pero esperemos a que llegue tu compañero-dijo no muy convencida.

"existen varios métodos para olvidarse de alguien que jamás corresponderá tus sentimientos y uno de ellos es…"

CAPITULO 1: INDIFERENCIA **"Primer método"**

-Ohajo! –exclamo un joven de cabellos castaños, Viste un abrigo gris con piel negra en las mangas y cuello, usando un gorro acoplado al abrigo. Lleva dos marcas rojas en las mejillas y acompañado de Akamaru, su perro y mejor amigo.

-Hola- añadió un chico extraño, lleva unas gafas negras y una sudadera que le tapa hasta la boca. Emana un aura bastante misteriosa.

-Llegan tarde, es hora de entrenar-respondió la chica, era alta, de cabellos largos y ojos perlados, su cara mostraba frialdad e indiferencia.

-Por lo menos podrías saludar.-dijo el chico de mirada perruna, la chica no lo miro.

-Kiba, yo no pierdo el tiempo en ridículas muestras de amistad-contesto la chica ya muy molesta y dispuesta a luchar.

-Pero solamente es un saludo, no te enfades Hinata, yo…-fue interrumpido por la mano de su acompañante que le movía la cabeza en forma negativa.

-Déjala Kiba, su actitud a cambiado mucho, ya sabes que no debes subestimarla, quien sabe lo que te podría pasar si la contradices.-le murmuro el chico.

-Pero Shino…si, creo que tienes razón-respondió Kiba, ya conocía la nueva personalidad de la Hyuuga, lo mejor que podría hacer es tratarla bien o las consecuencias serian desastrosas para quien ose desafiarla.

-Lamento interrumpir su entrenamiento Hinata-sama, pero la Hokage la solicita para una misión-Hablo un Ambu que apareció frente a los jóvenes.

-Que fastidio, maldición. Está bien, enseguida voy. —dicho esto la chica desapareció en una nube de humo.

En la oficina del Hokage…

El silencio reinaba el lugar, mientras la Hokage revisaba los papeles y los detalles de la misión, Naruto se limitaba a mirar por la ventana, parecía triste, la mirada lo decía prácticamente todo…

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose rompió la paz del lugar.

-Aquí estoy Tsunade-sama-La chica se dirigió hacia el escritorio y ni siquiera miro rubio que la observaba con tristeza.

-*¿Que les pasa a estos dos?*Bien, la misión trata sobre…-Naruto no le prestaba atención, solo miraba embelsemado a la chica que estaba atenta a las instrucciones de la Hokage. ¿Por que tenia que ser así?, ¿Por qué tenia que dolerle tanto?, bastaba con estar a su lado para que sintiera culpable, y ¿Cómo no estarlo si la razón por la cual ella había cambiado tanto era el? Sabía que su cambio de personalidad se debía al daño que le causo, ¿Pero que podía hacer? De seguro su presencia ya era un fastidio para ella, no tenia claro que iba hacer

Para conquistarla pero tenia presente los sentimientos que tenia por ella. [Si mis amigos, ese sentimiento es a lo que ustedes los humanos llaman amor] ¿Quién pensaría que el chico Kyuubi se enamoraría perdidamente?

Pero ya todo estaba perdido, ella lo odia profundamente y el...el esta completamente rendido a sus pies…

-NARUTO!-sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el grito de Tsunade-no prestaste atención, ¿cierto?-protesto la anciana-¡ah! No importa, Hinata te lo explicara todo en el camino, ahora retírense-hablo mas calmada la Hokage.

-Hai- dijeron al unísono y se dirigieron hacia la salida de la torre Hokage.

-Hinata, déjame explicarte, yo…—Comenzó a decir pero basto con la mirada fulminante e hiriente de la chica para que se callara.

-No hay nada que explicar, no me dirijas la palabra a menos que este obligada hacerlo-respondió lo más calmada y fríamente, como si no le importase nada.

-Hinata…—murmuro, con la cabeza agachada empezó a caminar siguiendo los pasos de la Hyuuga.

-¿Por qué me sigues?-Pregunto bastante molesta, al ver como el chico la seguía por las calles de la aldea.

-Solo quiero acompañarte a tu casa, eso es todo- Contesto serio, no se dejaría intimidar por las miradas de odio y las palabras hirientes de Hinata, la conquistaría de nuevo, así sea lo ultimo que haga.

-No es necesario, puedo cuidarme sola, adiós-mascullo y desapareció en una nube de humo.

-Lo siento...de verdad...lo siento—susurro antes de desaparecer como el viento.

En otro lugar…

-Mi plan esta funcionando a la perfección, pronto liderare Konoha kagure-riendo maquiavélicamente pero es interrumpido por la llegada de cierta persona.

-Danzo-sama, acabo de recibir una misión de la hokage- hablo desde las sombras la chica.

-Ya me he enterado de los detalles, esta es una buena oportunidad para destruir Konoha, ¿Quienes conforman tu equipo?-pregunto, sabiendo obviamente la respuesta.

-Solo es el idiota de Uzumaki, señor. Le aseguro que no se entrometerá con la verdadera misión-respondió aparentemente sin ninguna expresión.

-Bien, veo que ya no te afecta la presencia del jinchuuriki-sonriendo satisfactoriamente- *después de todo a ella le costo mucho olvidar todo lo ocurrido con el chico, sin mencionar que todo fue idea mía* Bien, se que te molestaras mucho con esto, pero te encargo al chico, es la arma mas poderosa que tenemos.

- *maldición* esta bien Danzo-sama, lo que usted diga-Hablo Hinata, la sola idea de estar al lado del rubio le desconcertaba y la ponía muy furiosa.

-Bien, puedes retirarte y recuerda tu verdadera misión-mirándola de una manera "extraña".

"Llévate mi cuerpo, llévate mi ser, pero jamás te atrevas a tocar mi corazón."

¡!MALDICION!¿Por que tenia que pasarme esto a mi? Justo cuando ya empezaba a olvidarlo, no puedo desobedecer las instrucciones del viejo. Maldito Uzumaki, nunca olvidare lo que me hiciste… éramos tan buenos amigos, pero tuviste que traicionarme… ¡TE ODIO!¿Q…Que es esto? ¿Lagrimas? ya veo, todavía me duele, pero nada se puede hacer, deseaba llorar hace mucho…Sin embargo, el no esta para consolarme, no esta cuando lo necesito, su sonrisa ya no es mía, sus dulces palabras son de otra...¡DE OTRA! ¡EL ES DE OTRA! Y no puedo hacer nada, ya no hay vuelta atrás, si Danzo-sama se entera de que todavía ciento no duraran en torturarme.

AHH! Naruto, te extraño…no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, aun recuerdo aquellos momentos que pasamos juntos….como amigos.

FLASH BACK

-Nee, Hinata-chan, vamos a comer ramen-Hablo el rubio, después de haber entrenado juntos es obvio que debe tener mucha hambre. El lugar de entrenamiento N°3 le recordaba a su antiguo equipo y como se convirtió en genin, por supuesto que ahora es jounnin junto con Hinata, pero aun le faltaba recuperar a Sasuke…la tristeza se apodero de el unos momentos, pero al ver la tierna sonrisa de Hinata se animó.

-De acuerdo Naruto-kun-respondió la chica con un evidente sonrojo.

-Te ves tan linda cuando te sonrojas-comento el chico, con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-eh?-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir pues el chico Kyuubi la había abrazado muy fuerte.

-siempre había querido abrazarte*su aroma es tan delicioso, no se lo que me pasa pero es agradable*-confeso muy sonrojado, la abrazaba con dulzura y a la vez con posesión.

-N...Naruto-kun-murmuro la chica en el oído de este, el cual se estremeció, sentía la calidez de su suave y dulce voz, su aliento fresco y sus labios carnosos, cuantas ganas tenia de probar esos labios, pero se controlo, no le podía hacer eso a Hinata, ella era su mejor amiga. Pero la veía tan frágil y hermosa que no pudo contenerse…

-Hinata...-susurro, se acercaba mas a ella, la tomo de la cintura, estaban a milímetros de besarse, cuando…

-NARUTO!¿QUE LE HACES A LA POBRE DE HINATA?-se oyó un grito que resonó en todo el bosque, ambos sonrojados, se separaron.

-Naruto-kun no tiene la culpa, Sakura-san-le dijo Hinata, estaba muy avergonzada…

-después terminamos el trabajo-le susurro en el oído, Hinata se paralizo, en verdad su príncipe le iba dar un beso…¡UN BESO! Si no fuera por Naruto ella se habría caído al suelo, si, ella se había desmayado…TIPICO.

FIN FLASH BACK

-Solo son meros recuerdos-murmuro para si, pero una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en los labios.- Es verdad, después de aquello siempre nos veíamos envueltos en toda clase de situaciones embarazosas…Pero, ese día tuve que decirle eso…¿Por qué me rechazo, si nos dimos un beso? Eso me lastimo y mucho…

FLASH BACK

-Solo fue un beso, nada mas-respondió fríamente el chico de ojos azules

-Pero pensé que me querías-protesto la chica, unas lagrimas se afloraron en su rostro.

-Te quiero y mucho pero solo como amiga, lo siento *Porque le digo esto, yo… yo la quiero mas que una amiga, pero no se si esto estará bien… estoy confundido y me duele verla así.- volvió a decir el chico rubio, más indiferente que nunca.

-Nunca, escúchame bien, nunca te lo perdonare…. —grito la chica-me utilizaste todo este tiempo-dijo, las lagrimas recorrían su cara, ella se fue. Pensó que esa era la cosa mas atroz que Naruto le haya dicho, sin embargo, estaba completamente equivocada…

FIN FLASH BACK

-No, jamás se lo perdonare… lo que me hizo no tiene perdón-dicho esto la chica se dispuso a dormir, mañana tendría que aguantar al odioso de Uzumaki, sin contar los sentimientos que aun posee por el.

* * *

Gracias por leer y por corregir mis errores. Los siguientes capítulos serán más largos. Sólo lo continuaré si me dejan comentarios.


	3. Fingir

Declaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, sólo utilizo sus personajes para crear esta historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

CAPITULO 2: Fingir **"Segundo método"**

Era de mañana en Konoha y nuestros protagonistas se preparaban para la misión, ya sea para fortuna de uno y desgracia del otro, la misión es de rango A y por lo tanto si querían que fuera un éxito debían trabajar juntos.

Hinata debía soportar por, Dios sabe cuantos días a Naruto, a demás de estar concentrada en la verdadera misión que Danzo-sama le encomendó.

Estas listo Uzumaki?—pregunto con indiferencia la chica.

Si y deja de nombrarme por mi apellido Hinata—respondió el rubio, hastiado de la actitud de su compañera.

Lo que yo haga o diga no te incumbe, yo te llamo como quiera—aclaro con ira contenida la Hyuuga—si quieres trabajar conmigo, respeta mis decisiones Uzumaki.

Como quieras—murmuro— ¿Y bien, De que se trata la misión?—pregunto Naruto, ella tan solo lo miro.

¡AH!—Suspiro—La misión se trata de localizar a unos shinobi que están en el libro bingo y capturarlos ya que contienen información valiosa de Konoha, a demás ellos comercializan la información a cambio de dinero. Si las aldeas enemigas llegaran a saber los secretos, estaríamos en peligro, así que hay que traerlos vivos de vuelta a la aldea—hizo una pausa y continuo—Tsunade-sama dijo que los vieron cerca de los limites de la aldea del te, debemos ir allá y planear una estrategia para derrotarlos.

Entiendo—atino a decir Naruto—entonces no perdamos mas el tiempo—dicho esto los dos shinobi se dirigieron al lugar.

En algún lugar de Konoha…

Danzo-sama, los preparativos está listos—anuncio un miembro de la raíz.

Bien, solo falta que la chica Hyuuga cumpla su misión para que nosotros podamos invadir Konoha—comento el viejo riendo maliciosamente.

Pero Danzo-sama, ¿cree que esa niña lo podrá lograr?—cuestiono—ella tan solo tiene 17 años y…. —pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por Danzo.

¡Incompetente!—gruño el anciano— ¿Por qué crees que le di esa misión a ella? El entrenamiento que tuvo fue muy estricto y por eso la elegí—termino con una sonrisa pervertida en el rostro.

Mis mas sinceras disculpas Danzo-sama, no sabia...—explico el muchacho que observo esa sonrisa en el rostro de su taicho.

¡Vete!, no necesito tus explicaciones sin sentido, es hora de poner el plan en marcha—menciono el anciano decrepito para luego retirarse.

Mientras tanto…

Hinata, ya los divise—susurro Naruto—es hora de ejecutar la estrategia—menciono el rubio.

No tienes que decirlo "ahora comienza mi verdadera misión"—pensó la chica, con toda la seguridad que ahora le caracterizaba se dirigía a su siguiente objetivo.

Flash back

Escucha Hinata, los shinobi que capturaras son una trampa, ellos contienen información que yo debo obtener—dijo Danzo, la chica oía atentamente—quiero que los mates y recuperes esa información—prosiguió el viejo.

Hai, taicho—confirmo la chica— ¿se puede saber cual es esa información?—pregunto la peli azul, curiosa.

¡Insolente! ¿Cómo te atreves a preguntar cosas que no te incumben? Recibirás tu castigo habitual—ordeno el viejo con una sonrisa lujuriosa—-ven conmigo.

Hai "maldito viejo pervertido"—respondió la chica, dispuesta a cumplir su castigo por su insolencia.

Fin Flash Back

¡Hinata! Cuidado—grito Naruto al ver que la chica esquivaba a tiempo una kunai— ¿estás bien?

Ocúpate de ti Uzumaki "¿Por qué se preocupa por mi? ¿Aun me quiere? ¡Basta Hinata! Concéntrate."—corto la conversación.

Hinata…—murmuro, sin embargo, una explosión lo alerto. Rápidamente se dirigieron a su posición y atacaron.

Naruto hizo un tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu, mientras Hinata se ocultaba entre ellos con el henge y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca los ataco con el juuken y luego el hakke hazangeki lo que los tomo por sorpresa a los shinobi pero no se dieron cuenta de que Hinata ya les había robado el pergamino y ahora se disponía a matarlos, no por nada la llaman "ryuu no kage"…

"cuando se volvió tan fuerte"—pensó sorprendido Naruto.

No te quedes ahí parado, Uzumaki—le gritó Hinata golpeando al shinobi—haz algo.

Les mostraré mi poder "tengo que dejar de hacer el ridículo frente a Hinata—golpeó al Shinobi e hizo un rasengan— ¡Toma esto, Rasengan!—emitió, mandando a volar al ninja.

No le des la espalada a tu enemigo—dijo otro ninja que le lanzo una kunai a Naruto.

¡Naruto!—gritó Hinata, angustiada— ¿un kage bunshin?—se sorprendió y no se percató de su oponente.

No dejaré que la lastimes—le dijo Naruto, apareciendo detrás del enemigo que tenía planeado atacar a Hinata.

Hinata se dio vuelta y vio como Naruto le dio una paliza al shinobi, se reprendía por su actitud, ¿Cómo pudo bajar la guardia? No debía cometer de nuevo ese error.

Nuestros protagonistas derrotaron a los shinobi sin mucho esfuerzo, sin embargo, algo no andaba bien, se suponía que tenían que ser criminales de rango S, pero cuando vieron el libro bingo se sorprendieron, era una trampa, los verdaderos deberían estar escondidos en algún lugar, tenían que estar preparados para el ataque.

"Hinata aún se preocupa por mi, debo tener alguna oportunidad"—pensaba Naruto con una sonrisa en el rostro.

¿Por qué tan feliz Uzumaki?—preguntó con arrogancia la chica.

Porque se ve que aún tienes algo de la antigua Hinata, la chica que yo amo—confesó Naruto, la miró esperando por una reacción, mas, esta no llegó.

"de seguro esta mintiendo" la tonta e ingenua Hinata ya no esta, Uzumaki—dijo con un tono frío.

Esperaba que dijeras eso, pero no te creo, se que sigues siendo la tierna y dulce Hinata, la chica de la cual me enamoré—declaró el rubio con un sonrojo evidente.

Deja tus absurdas palabras para después, ahora debemos descansar—le mencionó dándole las espalda a Naruto para que no viera su pequeño sonrojo—"diablos, no te sonrojes Hinata, recuerda que estas en una misión"—se reprochó la chica.

La noche pasaba lentamente y la fogata que habían prendido estaba por apagarse, se podía ver a un Naruto roncando y destapado, pero la que no estaba bien era Hinata, se movía en el saco, al parecer tenía una pesadilla.

Lo siento Hinata, pero yo amo a Sakura…—se oyó decir a Naruto.

No, eso no es cierto, tu me dijiste que me querías—hablo Hinata al borde del llanto.

Adiós… —se despidió Naruto, desapareciendo.

¡No te vayas, no! ¡Naruto!—grito Hinata, corriendo hacia el, pero Danzo apareció

¡Hinata, recibirás tu castigo!—ordeno el anciano, luego se acerco hacia ella.

Hai, Danzo-sama—respondió ahora una Hinata fría, esperando su castigo, Danzo se acerco más y la manoseo, luego le dio latigazos y así continuaba la tortura…

Despertó sudada y con el temor en sus ojos, luego miro a Naruto que dormía tranquilamente. Se paró y colocó su saco al lado del de Naruto y se acomodo en su pecho, mañana tendría una excusa para salir de la situación, ahora solo quería sentirlo de nuevo, lo que no notó, fue la sonrisa del rubio, quien posó su mano en la cintura de la chica.

Al día siguiente Hinata despertó primero que Naruto y se apresuró a pararse, vio la sonrisa que el chico tenía y sonrío.

"Pero, ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Esto me esta afectando demasiado"—pensó la chica. De pronto una kunai le pasó por el lado, ella tomo posición y divisó la gran cantidad que venía, entonces hizo el Kaiten. Mientras Naruto, despertó por los ruidos y se alarmó al ver a Hinata luchar, así que decidió pelear también.

Veo que son buenos—dijo una sombra—espere mucho tiempo para poder enfrentarme a ti, ryuu no kage

¿Ryuu no kage?—se preguntó Naruto, ¿de donde había escuchado eso?

Me debes confundir con otra persona, mi nombre es Hyuuga Hinata—dijo con toda la normalidad del mundo, pero en el fondo sabía que era cierto.

Con que mintiendo, eh? Ya verás—dijo el hombre, dirigiéndose a Hinata para atacarla.

La batalla estaba por comenzar, ¿será capaz Hinata de derrotarlo sin utilizar su verdadero poder? ¿O tendrá que revelar su secreto frente a Naruto? Eso se verá en el siguiente capitulo.

* * *

Gracias por leer, me hacen muy feliz . Dejen comentarios para subir los demás capitulos.


	4. Concentración

Declaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, sólo utilizo sus personajes para crear esta historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Capitulo 3: concentración, **"tercer método."**

La noche estaba apacible, se podía oír el sonido del río y el viento soplando suavemente. De pronto, una explosión rompió el silencio del lugar, cuatro shinobi se dejaron ver entre la oscuridad. Se miraron fijamente, se podía sentir la sed de sangre, el instinto asesino que brotaba de uno de ellos, la ira acumulada. El dolor de una traición, la mentira.

Esto no esta funcionando Hinata—susurro Naruto en posición de defensa—debemos apresúranos—añadió.

¿Crees que no lo sé?—dijo con sarcasmo—yo me encargare de ellos.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso la gran Ryuu no kage tiene miedo?—se burlo el shinobi.

No se de que hablas—contestó la chica—pero yo no te tengo miedo.

Entonces pelea—retó, luego de eso corrió hacia la chica.

Eso haré—murmuro con una sonrisa—este será tu fin.

Mientras en Konoha se mantenía una conversación entre la hokage y los ancianos del consejo.

¡Ustedes! ¿Cómo pueden dudar de Naruto?—les tomo por el cuello y los acorralo en la pared presa de una ira incontenible—el es un héroe y aun así lo tratan como un marginado, deberían estar agradecidos de que haya acabado con Pain—los soltó y golpeo la pared.

Tsunade, debes entender, Uzumaki Naruto es un jinchuuriki, el odio corre por sus venas, el es el culpable de la delicada situación de la aldea—dijo la anciana tranquilamente.

Seguramente Danzo te convenció de eso—contuvo la ira y se sentó—que la aldea este débil no significa que sea culpa de Naruto.

Claro que lo es, se viene una rebelión y los aldeanos están bastante desconformes—señalo el anciano—Naruto debe ser exiliado, esperamos que lo entiendas, por ahora debemos convocar a una reunión—se marcharon dispuestos a reunir a los jefes de cada clan.

¡Maldición! Naruto…—una traviesa lagrima cayo en la taza de te.

En el bosque…

Kage bunshin no jutsu—Naruto creo tres copias para distraer al enemigo mientras Hinata atacaba, los ninjas retrocedían, Naruto utilizo el fuuton rasenshuriken y los ataco por la espalda, pero resulto ser un reemplazo.

¿Acaso eres idiota Uzumaki?—le regaño Hinata—ten más cuidado para la próxima.

Lo siento Hinata—el chico se lamento de la actitud de su compañera y siguió atacando, esta vez utilizo a mas clones que atacaban sin cesar a los ninjas, ellos simplemente contrarrestaban con taijutsu.

¡Eres un inútil Uzumaki, no se como te convertiste en jounnin!—comentó la chica en posición de defensa.

Deja los comentarios hirientes para otra ocasión, estamos en una pelea—su pecho se encogió de dolor, la ira empezó a controlar el corazón del rubio y sus ojos se volvieron rojos— ¡no dejare que me venzas zorro estúpido!—se dijo sosteniendo su cabeza, un rugido resonó por el bosque.

Ni siquiera eres capaz de controlar al Kyuubi, que inepto—en el fondo la chica estaba preocupada, desde que se las arreglo para controlar la mayor parte del bijuu, han estado produciéndole reacciones descontroladas, lo que significa que tiene demasiado poder que aun no puede contener, su cuerpo ya adulto, no puede almacenar el inmenso chakra, lo que provocaría estas inesperadas reacciones.

Así que tu eres Uzumaki Naruto—los shinobi se miraron entre si y sonrieron.

"¿que pretenden?" oye—alertó la chica, pero al mirar al chico vio que ya no estaba a su lado sino que estaba acercándose a los ninjas— ¡no! Te capturaran—vio como en cámara lenta, los shinobi eran descuartizados por las garras de Naruto, las cuatro colas del Kyuubi se dirigían como aguijones hacia sus cabezas pero solo eran clones, los ninjas aparecieron debajo de la tierra pero Naruto los atrapo enseguida y los lanzo lejos, Hinata se apresuro a terminar con ellos pero una de las colas de Naruto la alcanzó dañándole una pierna.

Id…diota—con su ninjutsu medico empezó a curar su herida, mientras el chico terminaba con los ninjas con una bola de chakra que dejo un cráter en la zona—desaparecieron—la chica miro la escena sorprendida, también vio como Naruto volvía a la normalidad.

Creí que nunca lograría controlarlo—cayo al suelo y jadeo cansado, miro a su alrededor y diviso a Hinata en el suelo, se apresuró a ir a su lado— ¿Hinata estas bien?

¿Tu que crees?—le mostro la herida y Naruto solo bajo la mirada.

Lo siento, todo es mi culpa—desvió la mirada de la herida y vio los restos del combate, un pequeño papel reposaba en la rama de un árbol, lo tomo y vio que era un sello, nunca lo había visto, así que lo guardo, Hinata se intento parar pero el daño era mucho—Hinata, no te esfuerces, regresemos lo antes posible—la levanto y la puso en su espalda, la chica no protesto.

—"Naruto"—pensó mirando al rubio preocupada, sabía que se sentía culpable y ella… ¡no! No debía caer de nuevo en el pasado, por ahora debía averiguar que era eso que Naruto recogió y dárselo a Danzo.

Mientras…

Alcanzamos a escapar, por poco y nos matan—dijo el shinobi—por ahora debemos avisarle a Danzo-sama.

¿Quién creería que la Ryuu no kage y el Kyuubi estuvieran a nuestro alcance...?—los dos desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

Caminaban en silencio, las palabras estaban demás, era la primera vez después de mucho tiempo que estaban tan cerca uno del otro, Naruto rogaba por que Hinata perdonara su actitud esta vez, mientras que la pelinegra se concentraba en las ordenes que le dio Danzo, el solo hecho de recordar a aquel hombre le provocaba asco, sino fuera por su compañero…

_Sai—llamó Hinata—gracias por todo, sino fuera por ti…—apretó sus nudillos fuertemente._

_Tranquila Hinata—Sai no sabía que hacer frente a emociones pero si sabia como salvar a la gente—si le contaras a Naruto estoy seguro que…_

_¡No!—lo interrumpió—Uzumaki ya no tiene nada que ver aquí._

_Hinata—llamó Danzo—es hora._

_Si—miro a Sai con complicidad y siguió a Danzo, dispuesta a aceptar su castigo, entro a un cuarto en donde había un laboratorio de análisis, la chica se desnudo y los científicos le tomaron muestras de sangre, la obligaron a utilizar el byakuugan repetidas veces, prácticamente la manoseaban, mientras Danzo veía calmadamente, con una sonrisa libidinosa._

_Descansemos un momento—dijo Danzo, los hombres pararon y Hinata cayó al suelo jadeando, Danzo se acercaba cuando Sai y un científico se acercaron a el, Sai tapo a Hinata mientras que el científico hablaba con el hombre._

_Señor, la chica esta demasiado cansada, es mejor que repose, hemos avanzado bastante en la investigación, si me permite, le mostrare algunos detalles—dicho esto, los dos se dirigieron a otro cuarto, el hombre de la bata miro a Sai y acento con la cabeza._

_Gracias, si ustedes no intervinieran siempre, no sabría que hacer—dijo la chica._

_No sabemos cuanto tiempo más podremos seguir con esto, algún día Danzo lo hará._

_Lo se, para cuando ese día llegue yo estaré lista…—se acostó en la cama y se durmió plácidamente mientras Sai cuidaba de ella, después de todo era alguien muy importante para Naruto y no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño, se lo prometió al rubio._

Hinata—llamo Naruto— ¡Hinata!

Mmm—la chica despertó y se dio cuenta de que estaba en el hospital de Konoha.

Que bueno que despertaste—el rubio le dedico una sonrisa y ella le miro confundida.

"¿Por qué estoy aquí?"—un dolor punzante en la pierna le hizo recordar los hechos pasados—"¿Por qué me vienen esos recuerdos ahora? No lo entiendo"—se recostó en la cama y miro el techo sin prestarle atención al rubio.

Oye Hinata—trato de llamar su atención pero ella miraba el techo fijamente, el suspiro— ¿sabes? Me preocupe mucho por ti, estabas con una fiebre altísima y delirabas—comento el rubio, la chica lo miro y empezó a recordar nuevamente.

_No te preocupes Naruto-kun, estoy bien—dijo la chica tendida en la cama, con la cara roja y la respiración agitada._

_No lo estas, tienes una fiebre altísima, estoy muy preocupado—el rubio le puso un paño húmedo en la frente y acaricio el cabello de la chica—debes descansar, yo terminare el reporte por ti._

_Gracias—la chica le sonrió y se quedo dormida, a la mañana siguiente se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba dormido a su lado, se había quedado toda la noche cuidándola._

¡Vete! Estas molestando—la chica desvió su mirada hacia la ventana indignada.

Pero Hinata…—el chico la miro desilusionado.

¡¿Qué no oíste? ¡Vete!—le gritó.

…—apretó sus nudillos con fuerza y miro a Hinata decidido, la tomo por los hombros fuertemente.

¿Q...Que haces?—la chica se sorprendió al ver el rostro de Naruto, tan decidido, sintió como las manos del rubio apretaban sus hombros, el chico no dijo nada y sin más la besó.

* * *

Gracias por leer, me hacen muy feliz . Dejen comentarios para subir los demás capitulos. FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! ya tengo terminada la historia y la publique en otra parte con otro nick, si algunos quieren verla se los diré por mensaje privado.


	5. Distracciones

Declaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, sólo utilizo sus personajes para crear esta historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Capitulo 4 distracciones, **"cuarto método."**

**—** ¿pero que haces? ¿Acaso estas loco? Suéltame—protesto la chica, deshaciendo el abrazo y limpiándose la boca, aunque tenía un pequeño sonrojo que Naruto percibió.

—pues besarte y estoy loco por ti—confeso abiertamente con una sonrisa zorruna—Hinata—llamo seriamente—entiende que yo…

—No lo digas—le interrumpió, si decía esas palabras, seguramente su mascara de frialdad caería, ya estaba consiente de que no había olvidado nada del pasado y que debía tener cuidado o Danzo se podría enterar.

— ¿Por qué?—pregunto lastimado— ¿acaso tu…?

—"porque me hace daño" te dije hace mucho tiempo que yo ya no siento Uzumaki—dijo—a demás no te creo nada de lo que dices, realmente no se que sacas con decirme esto—con una mirada inquisidora.

—Solo te digo la verdad—parándose de la silla molesto, la chica se sorprende pero no lo demuestra.

—Vete—dijo, sentía la presencia de Danzo y no quería que ellos se encontraran.

—pero…—

—VETE—le grito, el chico no tuvo más opción que resignarse, pero no se rendiría hasta que Hinata lo perdonase.

El chico se va indignado de la habitación y da una última mirada a Hinata, ve que ella parece muy nerviosa y se quedo con la preocupación.

—Hinata—hablo Danzo, apareciendo de las sombras— ¿tienes lo que te pedí?

—lo siento Danzo-sama, Uzumaki lo obtuvo primero—contestó atemorizada.

— ¡Incompetente!—grito furioso—recibirás tu castigo cuando salgas de aquí.

Naruto caminaba por los pasillos del hospital, abrumado por la actitud de su compañera, apretó sus nudillos y decidió regresar para enfrentar a Hinata, pero escuchó unas voces proveniente de su cuarto y se detuvo.

—…recibirás tu castigo cuando salgas de aquí.

—si Danzo-sama—acepto la chica.

—"¿Danzo? ¿El líder de la raíz ambu que mencionó Tsunade no bacchan?"—Se preguntó el chico—"¿Por qué esta con Hinata?"

—escucha Hinata, tienes que quitarle ese sello al Kyuubi o nunca podré liderar Konoha—ordenó el viejo.

—"Hinata"—pensó sorprendido—"¿Qué esta pasando?"—se cuestionó confundido.

—Si Danzo-sama, sin duda lo lograré—dijo decidida.

—"maldito vejestorio, de seguro que obliga a Hinata"—quiso desear que lo que estaba pensando era cierto, pero tenía que ser realista, ella trabajaba para el.

—Bien sabes que Tú eres un miembro de la raíz y como tal debes obedecerme—dijo, sabia de la presencia del rubio y sonrió con seguridad—y lo que yo quiero ahora es que seas mía. "Jutsu de inmovilización"—destapó su ojo y utilizo el genjutsu que obligo a Hinata a aceptar.

—Si Danzo-sama—contesto la chica, aunque su cuerpo estaba paralizado, su mente no—"auxilio, Naruto…"—una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de la chica mientras Danzo se acercaba con una sonrisa libidinosa hacia la cama de la chica.

—"no…no puede ser, ella no…"—apretó los sus dientes y la furia dominó su cuerpo—tenia que detener esto, pero cerro sus ojos con furia y salió corriendo—"Hinata es de Danzo, todo este tiempo…que tonto he sido, Hinata…—una lagrima cayó al suelo y como si el cielo entendiera su dolor, comenzó a llover, todo estaba perdido.

—"Que alguien me ayude…"—la chica no pudo evitar el acercamiento de Danzo.

—Eres la pieza más valiosa de mi colección y te quiero solo para mi—beso su cuello, de pronto se detuvo y se alejo frustrado.

—Hinata-san, es hora de su revisión—entro la enfermera sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Danzo, mientras el deshacía su jutsu, Hinata recobraba la movilidad, el anciano desapareció.

— ¿Cuándo podré irme?—dijo para no levantar sospechas.

—cuando acabe de revisarla se podrá ir Hinata-san—respondió amablemente la enfermera.

—de acuerdo. "es hora de enfrentar a Danzo, no puedo esperar más"—la chica miro el atardecer a través de la ventana, con la leve esperanza de que se pueda liberar de su tortura.

En la torre Hokage se reunían el consejo de ancianos con los líderes de cada clan, sin contar con la presencia de la Godaime.

—damos comienzo a la reunión—menciono el consejero.

—se discutirá sobre el entrenamiento del jinchuuriki del Kyuubi, Uzumaki Naruto—añadió la anciana del consejo.

—Estoy totalmente en desacuerdo—comenzó a debatir el líder del clan Nara— ¿acaso Naruto no ha demostrado lo fuerte y lo bastante bueno que es?

—estoy de acuerdo contigo—secundo la líder del clan Inuzuka—Naruto venció a Pain, es un héroe y habitante de Konoha, ese entrenamiento lo matará y más aun si es a cargo de alguien como Danzo—miro con odio a los ancianos—primero que nada, ¿no debería estar la Godaime aquí?

—no se preocupen ella esta ocupada pero esta al tanto de la situación, no pasará nada—dijo la anciana—sabemos que Naruto-kun es fuerte, pero todavía no es suficiente para contener todo el poder del Kyuubi.

—Esta bien—contesto el líder del clan Hyuuga— ¿Cuánto durará este entrenamiento?

—con lo rápido que aprende, solo tardará 1 año—contestó Danzo, apareciendo por la puerta.

—de acuerdo, lo que estén a favor que levante la mano—dijo la anciana, los miembros de los clanes dudaron un poco, sin embargo aceptaron.

—"el plan esta funcionando, pronto el odio del Kyuubi destrozará la aldea"—pensó Danzo.

—Bien, la reunión ha terminado, el avisaremos a la Hokage—dijeron los ancianos, al salir de la sala, Tsunade los vio y ellos se acercaron a ella—Tsunade, ellos están de acuerdo, así que avísale a Naruto-kun.

— ¿Qué? Oye chikaku, ¿Por qué aceptaron?—dijo con preocupación.

—Es por el bien de Naruto, no te preocupes tanto—respondió confundido, no era normal que se preocupara tanto por un simple entrenamiento.

—Tsunade-hime, Naruto-kun estará en buenas manos—dijo Danzo—déjamelo todo a mi—con una sonrisa triunfal.

Cuando todos los miembros del consejo se fueron, los ancianos aprovecharon la oportunidad de conversar con la Hokage.

—Tsunade, todos están de acuerdo en que Naruto sea exiliado, no hay vuelta atrás.

—No puede ser, creí que ya habían aceptado a Naruto, malditos—apretó la taza de te.

—están consientes de la situación de la aldea, creen que exiliando a Naruto solucionaran el problema—mencionaron triunfantes.

—esta bien, se lo diré a Naruto—se resigno y con furia lanzo el vaso a la pared.

Mientras el chico estaba en su habitación mirando el techo, no podía creer que Hinata fuera de Danzo, sabia por parte de los chicos que era miembro de la raíz, pero entregarse a Danzo…

— ¿Por qué Hinata? ¿Por qué?—se sentó en la cama y golpeo el colchón repetidas veces—no, esto no puede ser, simplemente es imposible—quiso convencerse a si mismo de eso, pero lo escuchó todo—creí que aun quedaba de la antigua Hinata, pero ya no es ella, la perdí para siempre, ahora solo queda una marioneta que hace todo lo que le ordenan, ella ya no es la persona que amo—se levantó de la cama y una mirada de dolor y odio se dejo ver—ya no seguiré intentando cambiarte, Hyuuga Hinata, desde ahora solo eres una conocida más—se dijo, un ambu se presentó ante el.

—Naruto-sama, la Hokage lo solicita en este momento—menciono el ninja, al ver a los ojos al chico, se paralizo, una mirada vacía y de frialdad se percibió.

—Enseguida voy—contestó secamente, dicho esto, el ambu desapareció rápidamente.

—Adiós para siempre, Hinata—sus ojos se volvieron rojos, una sed de sangre envolvió el ambiente y un rugido se dejo escuchar.

En la torre Hokage las cosas no estaban bien, Tsunade tenía todo destrozado, para cuando Naruto llegó ella había apaciguado su rabia.

— ¿Qué paso aquí Tsunade no bacchan?—pregunto fingiendo una actitud calmada.

—Naruto, yo no quería, te lo juro—le dio la espalda al chico—los del consejo decidieron que debes ser exiliado.

— ¿Qué?—se sorprendió, pero luego sonrió—perfecto, me iré ahora mismo.

—Pero…—la Hokage se paralizo al ver al chico—Naruto…—

—ya no tendré que fingir más, ¿cierto?—los ojos rojos se vieron y el instinto asesino se percibió—desde ahora ya no soy un ninja de Konoha, Tsunade, ten por seguro que cuando vuelva, la aldea ya no será la misma, porque la destruiré con mis propias manos y con ella sus estúpidos habitantes—confesó, luego se fue tranquilamente, dejando a una Tsunade sorprendida, mientras Danzo los miraba complacido, el plan estaba en marcha y pronto tendría el control total de Konoha.

* * *

Gracias por leer, me hacen muy feliz . Dejen comentarios para subir los demás capitulos. Ya tengo terminada la historia y la publique en otra parte con otro nick, no es plagio. ryuu no kage significa sombra de dragon.


	6. Odio fingido

Declaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, sólo utilizo sus personajes para crear esta historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Capitulo 5 odio fingido **"quinto método"**

Varios meses habían transcurrido desde el exilio de Naruto, los miembros del consejo dieron el aviso de que el jinchuuriki del Kyuubi había traicionado a la aldea y se había ido con unos ninjas renegados, el poco respeto que los aldeanos le tenían al rubio se esfumo como el viento. Mientras que los lideres de los clanes estaban desconcertados, no entendían como el chico fue capaz de traicionar a al aldea si el fue quien la salvo, todo era un mar de confusiones y los rumores sobre el rubio eran cada vez peores.

Por otra parte, la supuesta traición de Naruto llevo a Hinata a sospechar de Danzo, dejando de lado el pasado decidió que ayudaría al chico sin importar las consecuencias de esta traición, así sin más, Hinata fue en busca de Naruto, el único hombre que la acepto tal como es y que ha amado desde siempre, pero no se espera lo que esta por venir.

Mientras que en una posada de mala muerte, se encontraba el rubio, empacando sus cosas, desde que se fue de la aldea, con el poco dinero que llevaba se paraba a descansar en algún pueblo, su estancia en ese tipo de lugares era solo por un día y daba nombres falsos para no ser encontrado, su destino aun es incierto, sin embargo, sabía lo que quería hacer, iba en busca de poder, derrotaría a cual bandido o caza recompensas se cruzase por delante.

Investigando a las otras aldeas, aprendiendo de maestros y entrenando duramente, Naruto se convirtió en un maestro de los elementos, dominaba el aire, el agua y estaba a punto de dominar el fuego y la tierra y la persona a la cual le rendía cuentas era nada mas ni nada menos que el Kyuubi, si, esa bestia indomable acepto un trato con el chico, este consistía en que si el aprendía a dominar todos los elementos, el Kyuubi saldría libre, siempre y cuando Naruto lo controle como jinchuuriki que es, después de dejar la aldea, Naruto, dominado por el odio, se torno mas frio y manipulador, cosa que aprovecho el demonio para poder salir.

—Oye zorro apestoso—llamo secamente en su mente el rubio.

— ¿Qué quieres mocoso insolente?—respondió de igual manera.

— ¿Cuánto falta para que domine completamente el fuego?—pregunto concentrándose en su entrenamiento.

—Paciencia, estas a un paso de dominarlo—respondió indignado al ver que el chico no le prestaba atención—por lo menos podrías escuchar a tu maestro mocoso ingrato—protesto furioso.

—no me hagas darte una paliza zorro, porque sabes que te podría vencer—contesto arrogantemente.

—por favor, ¿tu? ¿Vencerme a mí?, ¿al más poderoso de los bijuu? no me hagas reír—respondió sarcásticamente.

—Es cierto que aun me falta dominar dos elementos, pero con los jutsus que ya tengo te haría morder el polvo—respondió, dejando de entrenar.

—chico, me gusta tu actitud—rio con gracia el zorro—por eso te enseñare nuevas técnicas.

—Así me gusta, sensei—sonrió triunfal.

En otro lugar, cerca de un bosque, se encontraba Danzo con los miembros de la raíz, entre ellos Hinata y Sai, los cuales tenían la intención de traer de vuelta a Naruto y de paso derrotar a Danzo, pero sabían que no era nada de fácil, puesto que el rubio fue engañado cruelmente.

—Sai—llamo Hinata—siento un chakra muy poderoso y maligno, ¿crees que sea Naruto?

—es lo más probable, es idéntico al chakra del Kyuubi, estamos cerca—respondió incomodo, ese chakra lo había percibido y visto antes, cuando estaban entrenado y Naruto expulso chakra rojo y las colas empezaron a surgir, por suerte el capitán Yamato estaba allí y lo detuvo, o como cuando se enfrento a Orochimaru, era una visión horrible, un chakra tan demoniaco, salvaje, con sed de sangre, le producían escalofríos.

—Estamos cerca—menciono Danzo—tengan cuidado, que el Kyuubi es de temer—advirtió.

—Vaya, vaya, pero si es el viejo Danzo, ¿no deberías estar muerto ya?—una persona salió desde las sombras, mirando fijamente a Hinata.

—Uchiha Sasuke, ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto Danzo, Hinata y Sai aprovecharon la oportunidad para ir en busca de Naruto.

—Para cobrar venganza—dijo el azabache, mirando de reojo por donde se fueron los shinobi—quiero arreglar cuentas contigo.

—Pues resolvámoslo ahora—hizo señas a sus ninjas y estos siguieron a Hinata y Sai.

En el otro lado del bosque, a las orillas del rio, Naruto esperaba tranquilamente a que Sasuke terminara con Danzo, ese maldito viejo senil hizo que lo desterraran, quería vengarse pero Sasuke tenia motivos muchos mas poderosos. Meditaba tranquilamente cuando sintió un chakra conocido, eso lo perturbó por un momento, pero luego pensó que era la oportunidad perfecta para cobrar venganza.

—Así que ya están aquí los perritos falderos de la momia senil—se burlo Naruto sin voltear a sus enemigos—los estaba esperando.

—Uzumaki Naruto, tenemos ordenes de Danzo-sama de llevárnoslo, por favor venga con nosotros—pidió de una forma muy fría.

—vaya, veo que le lames la mano todas las noches, que patético—el chico se paro y los vio con los ojos mas fríos y sedientos de sangre—creo que me divertiré con ustedes mientras Sasuke acaba con su amo.

Estas con Sasuke-kun?—murmuro sorprendida la ojiperla, el rubio la miro, pero no pudo sostenerle la mirada, después de todo aun le quedaba algo de sentimiento.

—no es de tu incumbencia, perr…kunoichi—no pudo insultarla, aun cuando sentía tanto resentimiento no podía caer tan bajo con ella.

—Mocoso, no te quedes parado y mátalos, me están empezando a molestar—rugió el Kyuubi en la mente del chico, miro a través de los ojos del rubio a la chica, ese pequeño estorbo podría arruinar sus planes y no estaba dispuesto a perder lo que le costo tanto conseguir, era hora de actuar.

En el otro lado, Sasuke peleaba contra Danzo, se miraban retadoramente, esperando cualquier movimiento erróneo para atacar.

— ¿desde cuando estas aliado con el Kyuubi?—pregunto de pronto el viejo.

—Eso no te incumbe—dijo arrogantemente el chico—te arrepentirás por todo lo que haz hecho.

—yo no he hecho nada de lo que arrepentirme, excepto de dejarte vivo—una sonrisa de satisfacción se dejo ver en el rostro del anciano.

—eso lo veremos, me vengare por todo el daño que haz causado—miro al anciano con el sharingan y diviso la sonrisa del viejo, lo que lo molestó.

—Piénsalo Sasuke, ambos queremos lo mismo, usar al Kyuubi para controlar Konoha—miro al chico que bajaba un poco la guardia—yo seré el Hokage, tu clan se restablecerá y tendrá un puesto más importante del que tenía anteriormente, el Kyuubi será nuestra arma principal, además estoy experimentando con el dojutsu de la chica Hyuuga.

— ¿Hinata?—en cierto modo le molesto que Danzo experimentara con la chica, ya pensaría mas adelante en eso, ahora tenia que averiguar que tramaba el viejo para después matarlo.

—Veo que tienes cierto interés en la chica, pero no puedes hacer nada, ya que ella es solo mía—sonrió burlescamente.

—Maldito viejo—reacciono inesperadamente el pelinegro— ¡te matare!

—inténtalo…—

Con Naruto…

— ¡Agrh!—el ultimo ambu caía muerto por la potencia del golpe que le dio Naruto, solo quedaba Sai y Hinata en pie.

—Naruto, nosotros solo queremos que vuelvas a la aldea—dijo Sai—todo es un plan de Danzo para controlarte.

—Ya lo se, pero no tengo intenciones de volver a esa estúpida aldea—mirando fríamente a los chicos.

—pero Naruto…—-

—Cállate, no quiero oírte—la interrumpió—no tengo porque hablar con ustedes, los matare—dijo alzando sus manos, estas tenían garras afiladas.

—Reacciona por favor—dijo la chica afligida—yo ya olvide todo el pasado—trato de convencerlo con una sonrisa tímida, pero eso lo enfureció más.

—Esa sonrisita estúpida no te queda—-dejo ver sus colmillos y sonrió siniestramente—jugare un poco contigo antes de matarte—se acerco lentamente, mientras el manto del Kyuubi aparecía, Sai se interpuso antes de que el chico pudiera hacer algo.

—escucha Naruto, no sabes por lo que ha pasado Hinata, Danzo…—

— ¡No quiero escuchar!—rugió el chico—escoria como ustedes no merecen vivir, pero tranquilos que no verán como su aldea se quema y los cuerpos de sus familias arden en el infierno.

—…—Hinata apretó sus nudillos, ese no era Naruto, el que sonreía, el que nunca se daba por vencido, el que, a pesar del desprecio que la aldea le tenía, se esforzaba al máximo por que lo quisieran—basta… ¡BASTA!—grito la chica acercándose con lagrimas a punto de salir—Naruto, por favor recuerda…—la chica alzo temerosa sus manos para tocar a Naruto, gruesas lagrimas salían de los ojos perlados.

— ¡no lo toques o te quemaras Hinata!—le advirtió Sai, pero la chica no le hizo caso.

—Naruto, recuerda por favor—abrazo al chico, aun cuando sus ropas estaban quemándose rápidamente.

—…—Naruto se sorprendió, una de las colas la lanzo al río cercano—…—se quedo estático al verla caer al río.

— ¡Hinata!—grito Sai, pero no pudo hacer nada ya que una de sus piernas estaba rota— ¡Naruto, sálvala!

—mocoso, no le hagas caso y mátalo, luego podremos ir a ayudar al Uchiha—le aconsejaba el zorro.

—Hinata…Hinata—susurro caminando lentamente al río, ignorando los rugidos molestos del demonio— ¡Hinata!—empezó a correr lanzándose al río.

Irónico, ¿no? Fingiendo odiarlo, pero resulta que lo sigo amando con todo mi ser, bueno, ya de nada sirve pensar, el dolor me esta matando, al menos se que me quiso alguna vez…

Estoy aquí, a punto de morir, todo a mi alrededor es oscuridad, como siempre fue en mi niñez, ya no se puede hacer nada para remediar los errores del pasado…quiero salir, pero las heridas son demasiado profundas y no tengo fuerzas, no siento mi cuerpo, no veo nada, todo es tinieblas, ya no puedo mantener mis ojos abiertos, siento que me asfixio, solo me queda decir: Naruto, te amo…

— ¡Hinata! Abre los ojos—Naruto toco la mejilla de Hinata, estaba pálida y no respiraba, las heridas eran graves—abre los ojos…vamos, hazlo por mi—Naruto tenia los ojos llorosos—…—comenzó a darle respiración boca a boca, maldición, todo lo que sabia hacer era eso, pero nadie le enseño ningún jutsu medico.

—esta muy grave—Sai se acercó, pero la mirada de Naruto lo detuvo, el entendió.

—Despierta—volvió a darle respiración boca a boca, la chica tosió y boto el agua, pero respiraba débilmente, Naruto la cargó y le dio la espalda a Sai—vete, yo me encargare de ella.

—Está bien, te la encargo mucho—el chico, con el poco chakra que le quedaba, dibujo un ave y se fue volando en dirección a la aldea—"estará más segura con Naruto, al menos eso espero…"

Mientras…

— ¿Te rindes ya?—dijo sarcástico Sasuke—o ¿quieres que te acabe?

—Eres muy presumido chico—el viejo, ya cansado le sonrió con superioridad—aun tengo una carta bajo la manga.

—No me sorprendería de ti, pero antes de asesinarte, me gustaría que me dijeras tus planes—dijo sonriendo de lado.

— ¿Por qué no? Después de todo, morirás—el viejo sonrió—obviamente sabes que quiero liderar Konoha y controlar al Kyuubi, pero, además de eso, quiero poseer todos los dojutsu y mezclarlos, para formar el más poderoso de todos los tiempos y para eso tengo de conejilla de india a la chica Hyuuga—sonrió con algo de perversión, cosa que el Uchiha notó—mira, hasta ya tengo algo de su poder—mostrándole que en el brazo tenia un Byakuugan incompleto.

—Muy astuto de tu parte, pero en estos momentos Naruto debe estar terminando con la vida de la chica Hyuuga—ese pensamiento lo mortifico un poco.

—te equivocas, porque el chico siente algo muy fuerte por ella y no dejara que muera—el viejo trono sus dedos—basta de charlas, ya es hora de que mueras.

—eso lo veremos—no le gusto nada de lo que dijo el viejo, así que Hinata y Naruto se amaban…

En un refugio cercano al rio, se encontraba Karin, preparando medicina cuando la puerta salió volando, despedazándola.

—pelirroja, cúrala—dijo Naruto secamente poniendo a Hinata en una cama.

— ¿Por qué yo?—pregunto molesta la chica.

—Haz lo que te ordeno—rugió el rubio.

—esta bien, no tienes por que molestarte—Karin reviso a la chica— ¿Por qué tenias que ser tu el que la hiriera? ¿No sabes cuanto me cuesta curar a Sasuke de las heridas del Kyuubi?

—Cállate y haz tu trabajo pelirroja—dijo el chico cruzándose de brazos.

—Deja de llamarme así, me llamo Karin—dijo molesta—estos hombres, son como una comezón en el c…

—vaya modales y así dices que puedes conquistar a Sasuke pelirroja—-se burlo el chico—que femenina eres—rio sarcásticamente, salió de la habitación a carcajadas.

—Ya me las pagaras—murmuro molesta—no entiendo porque trajo a esta chica, no será ella…—rio siniestramente, ahora podía molestar al rubio todo lo que quiera.

Con Sasuke…

—De nada sirvió tu "as bajo la manga"—miro burlescamente al viejo que yacía muerto—supongo que iré al refugio, Naruto ya debe haber acabado a los otros—no creo que la haya matado, ¿o si?

—_ ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Acaso te regañaron otra vez?—dijo un Sasuke de 12 años._

_—Si—dijo Hinata—…—repentinamente salto a los brazos de Sasuke y se aferro a el como si la vida dependiera de ello._

_—…—simplemente no dijo nada, solo se quedo parado con la mirada fija en el cielo._

Ese fue el único recuerdo cálido que le quedo de la aldea…Hinata.

Cuando llego al refugio vio a Naruto meditando en modo sennin así que no lo molesto y entro encontrando a Karin terminando de curar a alguien.

—Karin, ¿Qué estas…?—miro a la persona que estaba allí y se sorprendió al ver a Hinata, hizo una mueca de molestia y salió rápidamente—ese idiota…—zarandeo al rubio fuertemente—oye, dobe.

— ¿Por qué interrumpes mi entrenamiento, teme?—dice Naruto fríamente.

— ¿te das cuenta de lo que haz hecho? Trayendo al enemigo a nuestro escondite…—la vena en su frente estaba por estallar.

—Estaba herida, no había otra opción—dijo cerrando nuevamente los ojos, pero el golpe que le dio Sasuke le hizo abrir nuevamente los ojos—descuida, se ira en cuanto se recupere.

—Eso espero—dijo suspirando cansinamente, la nueva visita le traería problemas serios.

—chico-zorro, te llaman—señalando hacia la casa.

—Te debo una pelirroja—el chico se puso las manos en los bolsillos y entro.

—Sasuke-kun—dijo seductoramente—Sa…—

—No estoy para tus juegos Karin—interrumpiendo a la chica—voy a entrenar—mirando hacia la casa.

—Pero estás gravemente herido—dijo mirando que la ropa del chico estaba manchada con sangre—y tienes un brazo roto.

— ¡ah! Es verdad—no se había dado cuenta de que estaba herido por estar pensando en la ojiperla.

— ¿en que estabas pensando? Estos hombres…—se acerco al chico empezando a curarlo.

En la habitación…

—En cuanto te recuperes te podrás ir—dijo secamente el muchacho.

—Naruto, ¿tu me salvaste?—dijo débilmente.

—Fue un impulso, nada más—trato de hablar tranquilamente.

—de todas formas, gracias—dijo tiernamente.

—…—Naruto suspiro internamente, había vuelto a ser la Hinata de siempre, sin darse cuenta sonrió, para su fortuna, estaba de espaldas y la chica no lo noto.

—Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Hinata—entro Sasuke con Karin, mirando detenidamente a la chica.

—Sasuke-kun—dijo Hinata mirando fijamente al chico.

La tensión se sentía en el ambiente, el rubio miraba molesto a los dos chicos y Karin estaba sorprendida, nunca había visto a Sasuke así tan…extraño.

"¿Qué pasa con esa atmosfera entre esos dos?"—pensó molesto el rubio, las cosas no podían estar peor.

—Debo eliminar a esa chica o lo arruinará todo—El Kyuubi miraba a la pelinegra a través de los ojos del rubio, una sonrisa macabra surco el hocico del demonio y la risa resonó por todo el lugar—pronto, muy pronto saldré libre y nada ni nadie lo impedirá, ni siquiera la descendiente del gran dragón, "ryuu no kage".

* * *

Gracias por leer, me hacen muy feliz . Dejen comentarios para subir los demás capitulos. Ya tengo terminada la historia y la publique en otra parte con otro nick, no es plagio. ryuu no kage significa sombra de dragon.

Disculpen la tardanza, es que no tengo internet y se me hace muy dificil viajar a la ciudad por que estoy en un campo. Realmente lo siento


	7. Un clavo saca a otro clavo

Declaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, sólo utilizo sus personajes para crear esta historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Capitulo 6: "un clavo saca a otro clavo" **"sexto método"**

La mañana estaba apacible, se podía sentir el tronar de los pájaros y el viento mecer los arboles, los animales del bosque hacían su ronda matutina hasta que un estruendo rompió la tranquilidad del lugar.

Cerca del río se encontraba Naruto y Sasuke peleando, el pelinegro esquivaba perfectamente los ataques del Uzumaki que estaba cubierto con el manto del Kyuubi y Sasuke con la marca maldita, el rubio trataba de golpearlo dando puñetazos sin sentidos, que extrañaban, sin duda, a Karin y Sasuke.

— ¿Qué te pasa dobe? Estás muy distraído—dijo Sasuke esquivando fácilmente una patada.

—Tomemos un descanso, teme—dijo resignado, suspiro y se fue lavar al río—no estoy de humor—murmuro.

—Últimamente estas raro, ¿no será por la chica Hyuuga?—pregunto con un tono burlesco Karin.

— ¿Tienes algún problema pelirroja?—dijo Naruto dándole una mirada cargada de rabia y sed de sangre.

—Eh…no, bueno…—dijo nerviosa la chica—ya me voy, pero no creas que te escaparas—dijo tratando de aparentar valor—la próxima vez me vengare.

—Lo que tu digas—Naruto no le dio importancia a la chica y se dispuso a refrescarse, tan solo llevaba un día con ellos y la Hyuuga ya estaba causándole molestias—maldición, ¿Por qué la traje?—se reprendía a si mismo, la intervención del Kyuubi en su platica interna lo molestó.

—oye mocoso, no es buena idea que la chica Hyuuga este aquí—le comento el demonio—estorba.

—ya lo se—dijo—pero la herí y es mi obligación cuidarla hasta que se recupere.

—debiste haberle dejado a ese niño que se la llevara—protesto.

— ¿y dejar escapar a la chica con la información?—argumento molesto—ella se dio cuenta de donde nos escondíamos.

—Pues debiste haber acabado con ella—le regaño—además el chico ese ya debe habérselo contado a la Hokage.

—no lo hará, por el bien de Hinata—dijo secamente—el piensa que esta mejor aquí.

— ¿y tu piensas lo mismo? Estas subestimándome mocoso—dijo seriamente el bijuu—sabes que en cualquier momento la podría matar.

—No puedes, porque yo te controlo—el rubio corto la conversación, pero un dejo de preocupación lo inquieto.

—"eso lo veremos chico"—el Kyuubi, una vez más mostro su sonrisa siniestra.

El chico paso toda la tarde meditando, pensando en la conversación que había tenido con el Kyuubi, ¿seria realmente capaz de matar a la ojiperla? No, el no lo permitiría, pero, si el zorro lo hacia no tendría mas problemas y podría concretar su venganza, sin embargo, sabia que no podría aguantar el dolor de perderla, tal vez aun tenga algún sentimiento hacia la chica, entonces debía eliminar todo rastro de sentimiento, pero ¿Cómo?

—oye dobe, si acepte unirme a ti es para que entrenemos, no para que te la pases en estado de zombi—le reclamo el azabache, molesto por la actitud que estaba tomando su compañero.

— ¡Cállate!—rugió molesto— ¡agrh!—se tomo la cabeza y empezó a rugir como un verdadero demonio-zorro.

— ¡cálmate! No es para que te pongas así—dijo alzando una ceja—bien, estas más extraño de lo normal—dijo, viendo como el chico era cubierto por el manto del demonio.

— ¿Qué esta pasando?—dijo Naruto con la respiración agitada y tratando de controlarse—Sasuke, aléjate—el pelinegro lo miro sorprendido.

—pensé que habías superado tus crisis—Sasuke se alejo un poco, pero la expansión del chakra rojo lo hizo alejarse aun más.

—oigan, miren quien se levantó—dijo Karin, ayudando a Hinata a caminar— ¡oye, oye! ¿Qué demonios le pasa a Naruto?

—Karin, llévate a Hinata de aquí—le ordeno Sasuke un poco desesperado—Naruto tiene una crisis otra vez.

— ¿de nuevo? Este mocoso, siempre dando problemas—refunfuño, miro a Hinata, esta levanto la vista asustada.

—N...Naru…to—pronunció débilmente mirando como el chico luchaba por el control de su cuerpo.

—no vengas Hinata, ¡que te la lleves Karin!—grito el pelinegro sacando su katana.

—está bien—dijo un poco asustada, se llevo a la chica rápidamente, sin antes mirar de reojo al chico, quien parecía preocupado, desde que vio de nuevo al rubio su actitud había cambiado, era un poco más sociable, aun lo recuerda…

_Hace algunos meses atrás…_

_—Deja de molestar, monstruo apestoso—dijo por quinta vez la pelirroja._

_—ustedes dos, me están causando un dolor de cabeza—dijo Sasuke, hastiado de la actitud infantil de los chicos._

_—el empezó—dijo señalando a Suigetsu, luego se cruzo de brazos._

_—y tu le seguiste el juego—comento Yuugo._

_—Hmp—ladeo la cabeza, de pronto, un poderoso chakra la presiono, tanto que la estaba sofocando, cayo al suelo con la respiración agitada, Sasuke le miro._

_— ¿Qué pasa Karin?—espero respuesta pero la chica apenas si podía respirar._

_—a…alguien…se acerca—dijo con dificultad—con...un cha…kr…a muy pode…roso—dicho esto se desmayó._

_—yo no lo siento—dijo el chico de ojos morados._

_—Karin es mucho más sensible a chakras poderosos—le recordó Yuugo, cargando a Karin—debe ser un muy grande para causarle esto._

_—…—Sasuke miro fijamente hacia adelante— ¡cuidado!—advirtió, alcanzaron a esquivar por muy poco una masa densa de chakra._

_—Eso estuvo muy cerca—dijo el peliplateado._

_—Este chakra es… ¿Naruto?—Sasuke corrió hacia donde provenía el ataque, al llegar se encontró con un mini-Kyuubi de 6 colas— ¿Qué demonios es esto?—se protegió con un brazo la cara y tuvo que sostenerse de un árbol para no salir volando._

_—grrr—Rugió el chico-zorro, lanzo una masa de chakra hacia unos árboles y estos desaparecieron en un instante, junto con los animales que no alcanzaron a escapar—"no me vas a ganar, maldito zorro"—en la mente de Naruto, el rubio veía como destruía todo a su paso, de pronto diviso a Sasuke, tenia una cara que no le había visto nunca—"Sasuke…no, no le hagas daño"—Naruto lanzo un grito desgarrador en su mente, luego todo se detuvo y el Kyuubi dejo de atacar._

_— ¿Qué pasa?—Sasuke miraba atento la escena—de pronto se detuvo—vio como el rubio, ya en su forma normal, caía en medio de aquel cráter que había dejado, el pelinegro se dirigió raudo hacia el rubio— ¡Naruto!—exclamo al ver al chico en un estado deplorable—así que este es el poder del Kyuubi—vio a sus compañeros dirigirse hacia el—Karin, cúralo._

_— ¿Eh?—la chica algo mareada se apresuro a obedecer—esta grave—murmuro analizándolo, luego de un par de horas lo había salvado del peligro—listo, tardara una semana en recuperarse por completo._

_—…—Naruto abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada del pelinegro— ¿Por qué me salvaste?_

_—lo hice porque quería—cerro los ojos y le dio la espalda al rubio._

_—Típico de ti—el chico rio un poco— ¿sabes? Te contare algo, yo…fui exiliado de Konoha._

_—…—abrió los ojos y lo miro— ¿y que harás ahora?_

_—no lo se, supongo que tomar venganza—dijo molesto—aunque últimamente este estúpido zorro trata de controlarme._

_— ¿tu? ¿Tomando venganza?—rio irónico— ¿no eras tu el que me decía que la venganza no llegaba a nada?_

_—Pues me equivoque—miro al chico seriamente—te propongo un trato, unimos fuerzas y destruimos Konoha o te mato y destruyo Konoha yo solo—lo miro con los ojos rojos del Kyuubi, con una sed de sangre y un odio jamás percibido en el rubio._

_—Interesante propuesta—el pelinegro sonrió—pero no me interesa—miro a Naruto, realmente tenía un rencor hacia Konoha como el lo tenía, de pronto lo sintió tan similar a él._

_—que lastima—rio sarcástico—entonces yo te quitare el lujo de matar a Danzo y a todos los que te hicieron daño._

_—mmm…—lo pensó muy bien, la verdad es que teniendo al rubio de aliado, le serviría mucho, como entrenamiento y como arma—de acuerdo, acepto, pero no esperes que con esto volvamos a como éramos antes._

_—no te preocupes por eso…—_

_1 mes después…_

_—Dobe—le grito._

_—Teme—le respondió._

_—usuratonkachi—golpeo su cara._

_—Baka—le respondió el golpe, lanzándolo lejos._

_—Ustedes dos, dejen de pelear—se interpuso Yuugo_

_— ¡No te metas!—dijeron al unísono lanzando al pobre chico por los aires._

_— ¡Que carácter!—dijo el peliplateado._

_—Increíble—dijo Karin—Sasuke es tan lindo cuando se enoja—prácticamente se le salía la baba a Karin._

_—te estas volviendo fuerte, dobe—dijo Sasuke—pero todavía no estas a mi nivel—sonrió con arrogancia._

_—tu eres el que no esta a mi nivel—respondió con el orgullo algo herido—te reto._

_—como quieras—fingiendo darle poca importancia—pero te ganaré—sonrió altanero, pareciera que lo estuviera disfrutando._

_—Eso es lo que crees—una sonrisa de satisfacción surco sus labios—"siempre dijiste que romperías el lazo que nos une, y he aquí, comportándonos como unos niños tontos, sin darte cuenta, haz fortalecido nuestro lazo, Sasuke…"—pensó Naruto, después de todo, aun conservaba a un amigo…_

— ¡Naruto, detente!—el pelinegro trataba de acercarse, pero no podía.

—…—el rubio no escuchaba, el zorro rió triunfante—esta vez tomare el control Naruto y ni tu, ni el Uchiha podrá evitarlo—En la mente de Naruto una gran cantidad de chakra rojo lo envolvió, haciendo que el chico cayera inconsciente, mientras el Kyuubi aprovechaba para tomar el control del cuerpo.

Con un rugido, el demonio mando a volar a Sasuke, luego corrió hacia Karin y con un solo golpe la dejó inconsciente, Hinata miraba atónita a Naruto, el temor la inundó y quedo paralizada. El rubio sonrío siniestramente y con una mano tomo el cuello de la chica y la elevo, ahorcándola.

—N...a...ru...to—gimió la chica—des…pierta…—sintió que le faltaba el aire, pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a surcar su rostro.

—Mocosa—hablo Naruto con una voz gruesa y burlesca—no interferirás más con mis planes—apretó un poco más el cuello de la chica, se escucho el tronar de los huesos—muere.

—aléjate de ella—dijo Sasuke haciendo una serie de sellos—fuuin (sello) —unas cadenas rodearon a Naruto, quien soltó a Hinata.

—maldito Uchiha, suéltame—rugió el bijuu— ¡te matare!—intentando zafarse, pero un ardor lo detuvo.

—No me ganaras maldito zorro—dijo Naruto en su mente—no te perdonaré.

—Estamos mejor sin la chica—intento convencerle—si la mato nuestros problemas desaparecerán.

— Nuestros problemas no tienen que ver con ella—el chico, molesto, se puso frente a la jaula del zorro e hizo unos sellos—bakudou no ichi, yami no yume (magia demoníaca numero 1, sueño infernal)

— ¡Te juro que volveré!—grito el demonio—y cuando lo haga, ella morirá…—el jutsu de Naruto suprimió el chakra del Kyuubi y lo sumió en un profundo sueño.

—Naruto, ¿estás bien?—pregunto el chico.

—Agrh, maldito zorro—se quejo Naruto, sobándose la cabeza— ¿Qué he hecho?—miro a su alrededor y diviso a Hinata—no, ¡Hinata!—intento pararse, pero Sasuke lo detuvo— ¿Qué te pasa?

—no te le acerques—dijo apretando su mano en el hombro de Naruto, hasta casi dislocarlo—es mejor que estés un tiempo alejado de ella.

— ¿Por qué? ¿A que viene todo esto?—protesto molesto, quito la mano de Sasuke.

— ¡estúpido! ¿No te das cuenta de que si ella esta cerca de ti, el Kyuubi podría matarla?—le reprocho enfadado.

—No volverá a suceder—dijo parándose para ir a ver a Hinata, quien estaba en el suelo, inconsciente.

— ¡Te dije que no te le acercaras!—se interpuso en el camino del rubio y activo su sharingan.

— ¿Por qué te tomas esto tan enserio?—dijo algo celoso—apártate de mi camino o lo lamentaras.

—No pienso hacerlo—dijo decidido.

—Entonces, muere—los ojos de Naruto se volvieron rojos, pero debido a que fue poseído por el zorro, su cuerpo se debilitó.

— ¡dejen esta estúpida pelea! , ¿Qué no se dan cuenta de que la chica esta grave?—interrumpió Karin.

—Naruto, quédate aquí y no trates de acercarte a Hinata en un buen tiempo—el azabache cargo a la Hyuuga y Karin los siguió.

—tsk, maldición, todo es tu culpa, estúpido zorro—Naruto miro hacia el refugio con una mirada inquisidora—"¿Por qué esta tan interesado en Hinata?, acaso el…"—desecho es posibilidad, Sasuke nunca se interesaría en chicas, entonces, ¿Por qué esta tan inquieto, porque le hervía la sangre al ver la cercanía de ellos?

En el interior del refugio, Karin trataba de estabilizar a la chica, Sasuke no dejaba de mirarla, Karin lo observo de reojo y comprendió el porque era así con ella, suspiró.

—por ahora esta bien, pero otro ataque más del chico zorro y morirá—Karin salió del cuarto para ir a curar a Naruto, Sasuke se acerco a la chica.

—…—se acercó al rostro de ella y se detuvo en sus labios—Hmp, ahora se porque Danzo la apreciaba tanto—se alejo de ella, cogió una silla y se sentó a esperar que la chica despertara, tenían mucho de que hablar.

Afuera, Naruto caminaba de un lado para otro, ese maldito de Sasuke debía estar aprovechándose de Hinata, no, no puede ser, pero ¿y si…? No, Sasuke no seria capaz de algo así. Se imaginaba a Sasuke con una sonrisa siniestra y con la cara de un pervertido total manoseando a una inocente Hinata.

— ¡no! No lo permitiré—iba a entrar cuando salió Karin—deberías estar adentro impidiendo que Sasuke se aproveche de Hinata—le reclamo.

— ¿Pero que tonterías dices?—Karin sonrío burlescamente—ya veo, esta celoso.

—No es cierto—se cruzo de brazos y ladeo la cabeza un poco sonrojado, Karin lo noto.

—Estas rojo—sonrío aun más— ¡OH! Ahora recuerdo de que Hinata estaba nombrando a Sasuke en sus sueños—comento con un tono melodramático—no la culpo, después de todo Sasuke es el mas guapo, no como otros—mirando a Naruto, esperando su reacción.

— ¡¿Qué?—Naruto apretó sus puños—ahora mismo voy a…—vio como Karin se reía a carcajadas—maldita perr…

—No creo que a Hinata le agrade que un hombre insulte a una mujer—lo miro seriamente.

—pues Sasuke no es el más caballeroso de aquí—reclamo ofendido—basta de conversaciones, déjame en paz.

—Pero, me aburriré—dijo fingiendo tristeza—Suigetsu y Yuugo están de misión y tu eres el único con quien puedo divertirme—dijo abrazando al chico.

— ¡Que me dejes!—se la quito de encima y se fue rápidamente.

—es obvio que aun la ama—la chica miro irse al rubio—no se da cuenta de lo que pretende Sasuke—miro hacia la morada.

Con Sasuke…

—…—Hinata abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Sasuke a su lado.

—Al fin despiertas—el chico se levanto y se sentó al borde de la cama—dime porque Danzo te Eligio a ti y no a otro.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—trato de hacerse la desentendida.

—Danzo me dijo su plan antes de asesinarlo—la miro molesto, la chica titubeo.

—Lo mataste…—la chica suspiro aliviada—gracias—dijo con una sonrisa que hace mucho no mostraba.

—dime todo lo que paso con Danzo—no le dio interés a la sonrisa de la chica y espero a que contestara.

—pues veras…Danzo…—-la chica comenzó a relatarle todo a Sasuke, a cada palabra que decía, el chico se convencía de que Hinata tenia algo que Danzo quería, antes de morir el viejo nombro a "ryuu no kage", sin duda Hinata debía saber algo, su interés en ella creció aun más, esa chica podría ser alguien de utilidad.

* * *

Gracias por leer, me hacen muy feliz . Dejen comentarios para subir los demás capitulos. Ya tengo terminada la historia y la publique en otra parte con otro nick, no es plagio. ryuu no kage significa sombra de dragon.

Gracias por comentar, subiré los demas capitulos en cuanto pueda.


	8. Se sincera y dile la verdad

Declaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, sólo utilizo sus personajes para crear esta historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Capitulo 7: "se sincera y dile la verdad" **"séptimo método"**

_Un chico caminaba por la calles de Konoha, era de noche y estaban a mitad de pleno invierno, se le veía contento a pesar de que se estaba congelando. Sus ojos azules brillaban como nunca y su sonrisa era la más cálida que se le pudo haber visto en ese momento, por fin se declararía a la chica de bellos ojos y linda sonrisa._

_Era la noche del festival de invierno y habían acordado juntarse después de la media noche para que no haya más interrupciones, cosa que era habitual, ya que tanto las amigas de la chica, como los amigos del rubio, hacían todo lo posible para meterlos en problemas con la familia de la Hyuuga._

_—"este frio me esta matando, pero todo sea por Hinata"—pensó Naruto avanzando lo mas rápido posible, de seguro Hinata debe estarse congelando— ¿Quién anda ahí?—dijo al sentir una presencia— ¡muéstrate!—exigió._

_ Una persona avanzó en la oscuridad que le proporcionaba el callejón, abrió los ojos y uno de estos mostró el sharingan que el rubio enseguida reconoció._

_— ¿Kakashi-sensei?—pregunto, luego todo se volvió oscuro._

_Hinata estaba cansada, Naruto aún no llegaba y ya se había retrasado una hora, quizás debería irse, pero no quería, el chico nunca rompía su promesa, a lo mejor le pasó algo… ¡No! El sabía cuidarse, pero ¿entonces que debería hacer? Todas sus suposiciones se esfumaron cuando vio al chico acercarse rápidamente._

_— ¡Hinata!—grito alzando su mano en gesto de saludo, luego tomo algo de aire y continuo—lo siento, me quede dormido._

_—No importa—dijo, suspiro aliviada— ¿Para…para que querías verme tan tarde?—junto sus dedos y bajo la mirada algo sonrojada._

_— ¡Ah! Bueno, es que yo…—se rasco la nuca y rió tontamente—veras, hay algo que siempre he querido decirte._

_— ¿Eh?—la chica lo miró sorprendida y el nerviosismo se apoderó de ella, lo miro ilusionada._

_—la verdad es que yo, desde hace mucho tu…me…agradas mucho y tu sabes que siempre seremos amigos, ¿verdad?—se arrepintió totalmente solo porque estaba asustado._

_—s...si—bajo la mirada desilusionada._

_—"genial, estúpido, lo arruinaste todo, compénsalo" ¡ouch!—un montón de nieve cayo en la cabeza del rubio y este quedo sepultado._

_— ¡Naruto-kun! ¿Estas bien?—dijo— ¡ouch!—algo de nieve cayo en el rostro de la Hyuuga._

_De pronto la risa de la chica inundo el ambiente y el rubio, quien estaba quitándose la nieve de encima la miro extrañado, luego termino riéndose con ella. Ambos comenzaron a tirarse nieve y al final cayeron al suelo cansados, se miraron y sostuvieron la mano del otro, solo el respirar agitado se lograba escuchar, el llanto de la chica rompió el cómodo silencio._

_— ¿Hinata?—el rubio giro su cuerpo para ver bien a la chica— ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Fue por algo que hice?_

_—No—dijo limpiándose las lágrimas—es solo que recordé a mi madre y yo…—sus sollozos le impidieron seguir hablando._

_—Hinata—susurró, se acerco a ella y le acaricio el rostro—yo estoy contigo…—luego de eso la beso, primero fue un suave roce que le provoco una corriente eléctrica, luego quiso mas y profundizo el beso, la chica estaba algo sorprendida, pero correspondió, dejando caer las suaves lagrimas de su rostro que se confundían con la nieve._

_Los dos chicos disfrutaban tan ansiado manjar y estaban tan sumidos en su mundo que no se dieron cuenta de la nieve que empezaba a caer ni de lo oscuro que estaba, solo un farol iluminaba a la joven pareja, que no dejaba de besarse._

_—Naruto-ku…—el rubio la callo poniendo una vez más sus labios sobre la chica._

_—Naruto esta bien—la miro tiernamente, contemplo a la chica que tenia los ojos brillosos y algo rojos a causa de sus lagrimas, miro sus mejillas rosas de lo avergonzada que estaba y observo sus labios recién profanados por el, sus cabellos revueltos y cubiertos por la nieve, además, llevaba un kimono precioso, que le resaltaba su figura, toda ella era un ser maravilloso que lo enloquecía completamente y el no lo había notado, era la imagen perfecta y el momento perfecto._

_—Naruto—susurro la Hyuuga._

_—Así esta mejor—el chico sonrió—Hinata, no se lo que es amar, pero quiero aprender a hacerlo, ¿me enseñarías a amarte?_

_—…—esa repentina pregunta la dejo atónita—c…claro—nuevas lágrimas querían salir, pero el chico se las limpio enseguida, lamiéndolas, la chica rió—Naruto—le llamó algo avergonzada._

_— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó._

_— ¿podrías apartarte?, me estas aplastando—confesó ruborizada al máximo._

_— ¿Eh?—el chico recién se había dado cuenta que estaba encima de la chica— ¡lo siento Hinata!—exclamo sonrojado, apartándose rápidamente._

_—No hay problema, porque yo…te quiero—confesó, el chico le sonrió tiernamente._

_Ambos se sentaron y recién se dieron cuenta de todo, el chico le ofreció la mano y ella estaba a punto de aceptarla cuando él la apartó, luego su mirada se ensombreció y una sonrisa perversa surco sus labios, Hinata lo miro entre extrañada y sorprendida._

_— ¿De verdad te creíste todo, niña ingenua?—rió burlonamente, una persona miraba desde lejos, controlando cada movimiento._

_— ¿Naruto?—pregunto tímidamente alzando su mano— ¿Que te sucede?_

_—No digas mi nombre—le dio una manotada a su mano—me das asco._

_— ¿Qué?—_

_— ¿Estás sorda?— dijo sarcásticamente—dije que me das asco._

_—pero tu…nos…nos dimos un beso—_

_—Solo fue un beso, nada mas—respondió fríamente el chico de ojos azules_

_—Pero pensé que me querías—protesto la chica, unas lágrimas afloraron en su rostro._

_—Te quiero y mucho, pero solo como amiga, lo siento "Porque le digo esto, yo… yo la quiero mas que una amiga, pero no se si esto estará bien… estoy confundido y me duele verla así, ¿Por qué mi cuerpo se mueve solo? ¿Qué esta pasando? Hinata…"— volvió a decir el chico rubio, más indiferente que nunca—bueno, en realidad no, yo solo quería alguien con quien divertirme._

_—Nunca, escúchame bien, nunca te lo perdonare…. —grito la chica—-me utilizaste todo este tiempo—dijo, las lagrimas recorrían su cara, ella se fue. Pensó que esa era la cosa mas atroz que Naruto le haya dicho, sin embargo, estaba completamente equivocada…_

_El rubio cayo inconsciente y la persona que estaba controlándolo se fue. Luego de algunas horas el chico recobro el sentido._

_—tengo un tremendo dolor de cabeza—susurró sobándose las sienes—no recuerdo que pasó, estaba caminando y…—una repentina punzada le hizo caer._

_— ¿Naruto? ¡Naruto!—exclamó Sakura al ver al chico en el suelo— ¿estás bien?_

_—S...si—se intentó levantar, pero no pudo._

_— ¡no lo estas!—grito preocupada— ¿Qué haces a estas horas de la noche? _

_—Lo mismo debería preguntarte yo—dijo sentándose y apoyando una de sus manos en la rodilla._

_—Recién termine mi turno en el hospital, ¿no te lo había dicho ya, tonto?—se cruzo de brazos algo molesta—"y yo que quería disfrutar del festival"—se quejó en su mente._

_— ¡ah! Es que se me olvido—dijo algo asustado, ya conocía bastante bien el carácter de su amiga._

_—Todavía no me has dicho que haces tu aquí—dijo molesta— ¿Qué estas tramando?_

_— ¿yo? Nada, olvide lo que estaba haciendo—dijo algo confuso, puso una cara tan tierna que Sakura se sonrojó._

_ —Naruto—_

_ — ¿eh?—_

_La chica rozo sus labios levemente y los apartó. Lo miro algo avergonzada._

_ —lo siento, me deje llevar—_

_ —no te preocupes—_

_Unos pasos se sintieron y los chicos se dieron vuelta, vieron a una Hinata sorprendida, pronto, algunas lagrimas se asomaron, en sus manos un regalo muy bien envuelto, este cayó al piso._

_—Hinata, no es lo que crees—dijo Sakura un poco culpable._

_—no me des explicaciones Sakura-san—agachó la cabeza y se dio vuelta dispuesta a marcharse._

_—Hinata, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te pusiste así?—pregunto Naruto algo extrañado._

_— ¡Tonto!—le gritó—eres un verdadero imbécil y te odio—la chica Hyuuga salió corriendo._

_—Naruto, ¿Qué esperas? Ve tras ella—lo tomo de la camisa y lo empujó._

_— ¿Por qué? Yo no hice nada—estaba realmente confundido, no sabia porque Hinata actuaba de esa forma._

_— ¿Acaso no te gusta Hinata?—_

_—"…te gusta Hinata…te gusta Hinata…"—esas palabras hicieron que reaccionara, un sello en su cerebro se rompió—ahora recuerdo, gracias Sakura—el chico salió corriendo._

_— ¡Que raro es!—exclamó, luego se fue a su casa._

_ Mientras, la chica Hyuuga corría, había olvidado dejarle su regalo, se lo iba a tirar en la cara, pero verlo con Sakura la destrozó, ya no estaba molesta, estaba furiosa, ¿Cómo se atrevía a engañarla? Esto no se quedará así._

_— ¿Quieres ayuda?—dijo alguien._

_— ¿Quién, quien es?—se giro asustada y todo lo que alcanzo a divisar, fue un ojo rojo, el sharingan…_

_Naruto buscaba desesperadamente a la chica, sin embrago, no la encontraba, hasta que un pequeño sollozo lo detuvo. Vio a la chica arrodillada en el suelo, con la cabeza escondida en sus piernas._

_—Hinata—llamo tímidamente el rubio._

_—…—ella pretendió no escucharlo y lloró más fuerte._

_—lo siento Hinata, no se que pasó—trato de acercarse, pero ella no se lo permitió._

_— ¡Vete!—dijo, miró a Naruto de la forma más fría que pudo—no te acerques, eres un monstruo._

_—"eres un monstruo…monstruo…monstruo"—esas palabras hicieron eco en su mente y una punzada de dolor lo hizo retroceder._

_— ¡Aléjate de mi Kyuubi o gritaré!—la chica estaba realmente asustada y confundida, una persona vigilaba desde las sombras. _

_—Hinata, ¿pero que estas diciendo?—dijo temblando, veía lo aterrada que estaba y eso lo asustó, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo._

_— ¡auxilio! ¡Me están atacando!—la chica salió corriendo y el rubio no pudo más que quedarse parado viendo como la Hyuuga se alejaba, todo había acabado…_

_ La Hyuuga despertó en su cama, no se dio cuenta cuando llegó allí ni como había llegado, pero las imágenes recién acontecidas le provocaron una terrible angustia, nuevas lágrimas querían salir, pero no quería. Se levanto y se dirigió al espejo, vio lo pálida que estaba, en ese momento se odió, más de lo que ya se odiaba, una persona apareció detrás de ella._

_—Te hizo daño—dijo el extraño—yo te puedo ayudar._

_— ¿Ayudar?—pregunto—no necesito tu ayuda._

_—Te quieres vengar, ¿no?—puso sus manos en sus hombros y la dirigió hacia el espejo— ¿esa es la Hinata que quieres ser? Una niña tonta e ingenua, una chica que no merece sufrir._

_— ¿Y como piensas ayudarme?—miro fríamente a la persona, vio sus ojos, uno de ellos llevaba el sharingan._

_—te puedo hacer fuerte, así serás la heredera perfecta para tu padre y de paso te vengarás de ese chico que te desprecio._

_—"ya no quiero ser Hinata" Acepto—miro por ultima vez su reflejo y luego rompió el espejo, quedando algunos trozos que reflejaron los fríos y vacios ojos de la pelinegra. Ya no quedaba nada de Hyuuga Hinata…_

Despertó con una sensación de vacio, miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de donde estaba y con quien estaba, miró a Sasuke.

—al fin—suspiro cansinamente—trate de despertarte, pero parece que tu sueño era más importante.

—Era una pesadilla—se limitó a responder.

—Así parece—sonrió de lado—alguien quiere verte.

— ¿Quién?—preguntó—si es Naruto dile que no.

—Ya es tarde—dijo Naruto entrando—quiero hablar contigo.

—pues yo no—no se atrevió a mirar sus ojos.

—creo que tienen mucho de que hablar, así que me retiro—dijo Sasuke, miro a Naruto, este lo observo molesto.

—espera Sasuke-kun—trato de convencerlo de que se quedara allí, no quería estar a solas con Naruto.

—5 minutos dobe—le dijo Sasuke haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de la Hyuuga—si te pasas vendré a buscarte.

—si, como tu digas—dijo sin importancia. Sasuke salió molesto, ese usuratonkachi era más testarudo que antes.

— ¿y bien? Habla rápido que quiero descansar—dijo molesta, los recuerdos del pasado volvían a atormentarla y no tenía ganas de hablar con Naruto.

— ¡Oye! Soy yo el que debería estar enfadado contigo—le reclamo sentándose al borde de la cama para mirarla.

— ¡Yo no te he hecho nada!—se defendió empujando al chico— ¡tu eres el que me hizo daño!

—…—bajó la mirada, ella tenía razón y reclamarle ahora no era conveniente—lo siento.

— ¡Vete!—no lo quiso ver, su mirar era de confusión e ira, no sabía como actuar—no necesito tus disculpas.

— ¡ah! Ya veo—se paró molesto y le dio la espalda a la chica—pues yo tampoco las necesito.

— ¿y quien quiere disculparse contigo?—

— ¡Eso deberías hacer después de que tú y los aldeanos me echaran de la aldea!—le recriminó cada vez más molesto.

— ¡yo no lo decidí, fue Danzo y los ancianos del consejo!—argumentó, elevando el tono de su voz.

— ¡Pero tú eres un miembro de la raíz!—le gritó, los sentimientos de ambos están a flor de piel y cualquier cosa podría pasar.

— ¿y eso que tiene que ver? Además, Danzo esta muerto— miro hacia abajo, recordó todo lo que le hizo pasar ese anciano y su mirada se entristeció, cosa que notó el rubio.

— ¿no crees que deberías ir a llorar su muerte y cosas por el estilo?, después de todo eres su mujer—dijo fingiendo poca importancia, creía que ella estaba triste por la muerte de ese tipo.

— ¿su mujer? ¿Crees que yo y ese vejestorio…?—recordó la escena del hospital, eso la enfureció.

—Así que estabas allí ¿y no hiciste nada para detener a ese viejo asqueroso?—le reprocho, algunas lágrimas querían salirse.

— ¡porque seguramente lo disfrutabas!, ¿No?—esa fue la gota que rebasó el vaso, el chico recibió una bofetada que lo sorprendió— ¿Por qué diablos lo hiciste?

—¡estaba bajo un genjutsu y por eso no lo pude detener, torpe!—le gritó—no tienes idea de cuanto sufrí allí, las cosas que me hacían, si no fuera por Sai, en estos momentos yo…—solo de pensar en eso le erizó la piel y se abrazó a si misma.

—Hinata, yo no sabía…—se acercó a la chica, verle en ese estado le provocó una tristeza tan grande.

—¡no te acerques!—dijo, trato de alejarlo, pero el chico la abrazó, ella trató de zafarse, pero el era más fuerte, así que termino cediendo y aceptó ese cálido gesto—no tienes idea…no tienes idea…—sollozo en su pecho y se aferró más a el—…como el me torturaba y quería abusar de mi, pero Sai siempre lo impedía, así que nunca fui suya—tomo un poco de aire, algunas lágrimas seguían cayendo—cuando estuve en el hospital, el trato de propasarse conmigo, pero por suerte llegó una enfermera y no pudo hacerlo, nunca fui suya—cuando terminó de relatar se aferro nuevamente al chico, buscando el calor reconfortante del chico.

—Así que…estuve equivocado todo este tiempo—rió de lo estúpido que había sido—lo siento mucho—abrazó a Hinata y le acarició el cabello, quizá podían llegar a ser como antes…

En Konoha…

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que Hinata esta con Naruto?—la Hokage estaba furiosa—Sai, ¡explícate!—exigió.

—Naruto, en su forma de Kyuubi, ataco a Hinata, el se la llevó para curarla—dijo nuevamente Sai.

— ¡deberías haberla traído inmediatamente! Esto traerá consecuencias, si Hiashi se entera…—lo pensó detenidamente, sabia de lo que era capaz si sabía lo de la chica.

—Hinata esta mejor con Naruto, si la traía a Konoha sería más peligroso—argumento el chico tranquilamente.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—pregunto confundida totalmente.

—Usted sabe que Hinata se hizo parte de la raíz ambu, pues ahora que Danzo esta muerto, ya no tendré que seguir ocultándole información—explico el chico—Danzo tenía cierto interés en ella, por eso empezó a investigarla y la alejó de Naruto, experimento variadas veces con ella, su propósito era conseguir el Byakuugan, y aquí hay personas que conocen los planes de Danzo—dijo refiriéndose a los ancianos del consejo.

— ¿pero porque Hinata? ¿Solo porque es la heredera de la rama principal?—pregunto ya más calmada.

—No, es porque ella es la descendiente del Gran Dragón—dijo seriamente—ella es Ryuu no kage (sombra del dragón).

¿Del Gran Dragón dices? He escuchado esa leyenda—dijo contrariada, jamás creería que Hinata era descendiente de tal criatura—en la antigüedad, se dice que en medio de un fuerte diluvio en el país del fuego ,que estaba arrasando con todo, apareció una criatura enorme que disipo la gran tormenta, salvando muchas vidas, tiempo después se descubrió que fue el Gran Dragón, puesto que apareció como un tornado en medio del agua y muchos aldeanos lo vieron volar hacia el cielo, desde entonces, lo han venerado, y se dice que cada cierto tiempo aparece para dejar sus poderes al elegido, en agradecimiento por las ofrendas, al descendiente se le conoce como "la sombra del dragón", esa persona poseía un gran poder y un total control del agua, podía controlar las tormentas e invocar poderosos dragones.

—exactamente—dijo Sai—se pensaba que solo era una leyenda, pero Danzo encontró algunos pergaminos que revelan que el descendiente realmente existe y como prueba de ello, en la espalda del elegido se encuentra la imagen de un dragón, esta marca solo se activa con el byakuugan, Hinata nunca se dio cuenta hasta que Danzo se lo dijo, ya que la familia Hyuuga ha guardado el secreto por generaciones.

—eso quiere decir que…—se paro de su asiento—Sai, necesito toda la información posible, esperemos que Danzo este muerto o todo podría empeorar.

—si—dicho esto, los dos salieron de la oficina.

En algún lugar del bosque una persona caminaba, estaba gravemente herida y sus ropas manchadas con sangre, pero su sonrisa siniestra seguía en su rostro, pronto, muy pronto la tendría en sus manos y ni siquiera el Kyuubi podría detenerlo.

—Ya verás Hinata, serás toda mía—dijo el desconocido.

—Danzo-sama—un ambu apareció frente al ninja—la encontré, esta con Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke.

—Bien, trae a un ninja medico, atacaremos en cuanto me recupere—una sonrisa de satisfacción recorrió sus labios, Hinata no sabe lo que se espera.

* * *

Gracias por leer, me hacen muy feliz . Dejen comentarios para subir los demás capitulos. Ya tengo terminada la historia y la publique en otra parte con otro nick, no es plagio. ryuu no kage significa sombra de dragon.

Perdón por la demora, pero no tengo internet y no vivo en la ciudad, me es dificil viajar, pero hare todo lo posible para tener mas pronto los capitulos.


	9. sácale celos para ver su reacción

Declaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, sólo utilizo sus personajes para crear esta historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Capitulo 8 "sácale celos para ver su reacción" **"octavo método" **

¿Alguna vez te haz preguntado lo difícil que es conservar algo? Pues yo si, y es que todo lo que pasa por mis manos desaparece, la amistad, el amor, la familia, todo es algo que para mi es momentáneo, si tan solo pudiera alcanzarte, si tan solo pudiera retenerte a mi lado para nunca más dejarte ir… Pero hay algo que debo hacer, si tan solo fueras capaz de esperarme, así yo…No tiene sentido esperar algo que nunca va a pasar, a demás tu nunca aceptarías a un monstruo, al marginado, al rechazado, tu familia nunca lo permitiría, solo me queda preguntarte: Hinata, ¿serías capaz de aceptarme tal cual soy?

Naruto se encontraba a las cercanías del río, pensando en la manera de arreglar todo, pero no quería volver a Konoha, odiaba ese lugar, estaba repleto de recuerdos que quería olvidar, volvería a una casa en donde nadie lo espera, soportaría todas esas miradas llenas de odio, si Hinata vuelve a Konoha no irá con ella, aunque tenga deseos de retenerla o seguirla con tal de que se quede a su lado.

—Yo soy una persona horrible, no merezco a Hinata—Escondió su cabeza entre sus rodillas y recordó su pasado. La soledad, la oscuridad, el miedo y el dolor, aquellas heridas que nunca podrán sanar: se limitó a mirar hacía el río. El agua era tan pura y clara, no se comparaba con él que tenía un alma tan sucia y oscura. Esos pensamientos fueron aprovechados por el Kyuubi, quien intentó una vez más, corromper su dolido corazón.

—Si tanto te molesta, ¿no crees que deberías eliminar tus sentimientos de una buena vez? —lo miró fijamente esperando una respuesta.

—Como si pudiera hacerlo—se burló de si mismo—saco de pulgas, me voy a entrenar—Naruto cerró los ojos y le dio la espalda al Kyuubi, este indignado lanzó un rugido de molestia.

—Mátala—susurró el demonio—Si lo haces te enseñare algo muy importante.

—…—se quedó parado con la mirada triste y vacía— ¿Por qué quieres matarla?

—Porque me estorba—confesó, su mirada no cambio en lo más mínimo en cuanto vio la ira de Naruto en sus ojos.

— ¿Solo por un estúpido capricho? Demonios zorro apestoso, eres un maldito—apretó sus puños y la ira cegó su vista.

— ¿Qué? —Lo miró burlescamente— ¿Quieres matarme? Pues inténtalo—el demonio sonrió satisfecho.

—No por esta vez, necesito tus poderes para destruir Konoha—su conversación fue interrumpida por Sasuke.

—Dobe, vamos a entrenar—le dijo el chico, desvainando su katana.

—justo a tiempo, ya me estaba aburriendo—el rubio se puso en posición, su mirada cambió de un azul intenso a un rojo sangre—comencemos.

Se que puedes oírme, siento el murmullo de tu cándida voz a lo lejos y tu cálido aliento acariciando mis mejillas. Puedo sentir a tu corazón y alma gritar de dolor, se que me oyes y te suplico, te imploro que me dejes ayudarte, sé que puedo sanar tus heridas, solo déjame acercarme a ti, no me ignores por favor; me haces daño, pero yo no puedo evitar sentir esto por ti. ¿Por qué todo cambió entre nosotros?, ¿Por qué, desde un momento a otro dejaste de ser el mismo? Mi pecho no deja de sangrar, todo este dolor que siento me esta matando. Si tu sufres yo sufro contigo…

— ¡Hinata! ¿Me estas escuchando?—Karin le había hablado varias veces, pero ella no respondía— ¡Hinata!

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede Karin? — respondió sin ánimos.

— ¿Cómo que? "¿Qué sucede?", te he estado hablando, pero tu pareces que andas en las nubes—dijo molesta.

Estaban en la cocina improvisada preparando el almuerzo; después de una semana la chica Hyuuga se había recuperado bastante bien, sin embargo, Karin había descubierto un sello inactivo en el interior de la chica, lo cual solo puede ser obra de Danzo; si el sello aún estaba allí, eso quiere decir que el anciano seguía vivo.

— ¿Por qué no puedes extraer el sello? —preguntó Hinata angustiada, si ella lo tenía, había una posibilidad de que Naruto también lo tuviera, después de todo, Danzo los separó.

—Ya te lo dije, es imposible para mí, yo no poseo las habilidades de un interrogador o alguien que pueda entrar en la mente, solo me percate del sello por la irregularidad que tiene tu chakra en estos momentos. —explico Karin, mirando a la chica, quien bajo la mirada con tristeza.

—Entonces debo regresar a Konoha, el clan Yamanaka podría ayudarme—Hinata dejo a un lado su tristeza y se apresuró a cocinar.

— ¿Pero y el chico-Kyuubi? —preguntó Karin algo extrañada por la actitud de la chica.

—Naruto debe pensar que soy una molestia, después de todo, aun sigo siendo débil ante el—Poco a poco, el carácter que se fue formando gracias al sello iba desapareciendo, volvía a ser la Hinata de siempre.

—Yo no lo creo así, se que el te ama—sonrío con falsedad, ella sabía que no podría obtener el amor de Sasuke, pero al menos alguien de su grupo debía encontrar la felicidad.

—No, el ya no…—

— ¡Escucha princesita! Eres muy pesimista—le regaño— ¡Te demostraré que el si te ama! — sonrío de forma siniestra, lo que asustó a la chica.

Plan Número 1: Acercarse al objetivo.

— ¡Esta listo el almuerzo chicos! —Llamó Karin—Hinata, es tu oportunidad—le susurró a la chica.

— ¡Que bien, me muero de hambre! —exclamó Naruto. Karin se sentó a su lado, cosa que al rubio le extraño, pero, no lo dio tanta importancia hasta que vio a Hinata sentarse al lado de Sasuke, ella se sonrojo—Karin, ¿Por qué no te sentaste al lado de Sasuke? —le susurró.

—Me resigne a perderlo—murmullo melodramáticamente—Le deje el camino libre para que este con Hinata.

—…—el rubio apretó los palillos y los rompió al instante— ¡Sasuke!, no hay tiempo para comer, entrenemos.

— ¿Eh? Pero si recién dijiste que te morías de hambre —Suspiró cansinamente, conocía de sobra el carácter de su compañero—Luego no me vengas con que perdiste porque tenías hambre.

Los dos chicos se fueron rápidamente, Karin le sonrío a Hinata. Ella la miró extrañada.

—Naruto tiene mucha energía—dijo Hinata muy confundida. Karin cayó de su asiento por la impresión.

Plan número 1: FALLIDO POR PROBLEMAS DE INCOMPRENSIÓN.

Plan número 2: Intercepta al objetivo.

—Basta Naruto, me aburrí—Dijo Sasuke—tus golpes son predecibles, no estas pensando en serio—El rubio bufó molesto.

—Si, creo que es por la falta de comida—Naruto divisó a Hinata acercarse con un gran bento.

—Sasuke-kun—La chica se paro enfrente de el—tomen, deben tener hambre—La chica recordó lo que le dijo Karin, "Tropieza con algo para que Sasuke de agarre". Sinceramente no sabia porque estaba haciendo esto, de todos modo, la chica se tropezó, pero Sasuke no la agarró, porque ella alcanzó a mantenerse de pie, sin embrago, el obento llego a dar a la cara de Sasuke—Lo siento, lo siento—se apresuró a decir la chica, intentando limpiar los restos de comida que había en el cabello de Sasuke.

PLAN 2: FALLIDO POR CAUSA DE UN OBENTO VOLADOR

Plan 3: Cazar al objetivo

—Hinata, esta es tu ultima oportunidad—Dijo Karin.

—Pero yo no puedo hacerlo—se excusó la chica.

— ¿Quieres saber lo que siente Naruto por ti o no? —La miró inquisidoramente.

—Si—murmuró algo sonrojada la Hyuuga.

—Entonces, ve por el—la alentó. Hinata caminó hacia Sasuke, en vez de causarle tantos problemas, mejor debería hablar con Naruto.

—Todavía me gustas—susurró—"si, esa es la mejor opción" me…me gustas— siguió practicando, estaba a punto de llegar donde estaban los chicos, pero le daba tanta vergüenza que no se atrevió a mirar a Naruto a los ojos.

— ¿Qué quieres Hinata? —preguntó Sasuke.

—…—La chica no subió la mirada y mantuvo los ojos cerrados, por lo que no sabía quien le hablaba— ¡Me gustas! —No pudo sopórtalo más y se atrevió a gritárselo, pero al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que no era Naruto sino Sasuke, estaba en un gran problema.

—Hinata—susurró Naruto, sintió una punzada en el pecho—"sabía que esto podría pasar" —sonrió tristemente.

PLAN 3: FALLIDO POR UN MALENTENDIDO.

—Es hora de aceptar la realidad—se dijo Naruto contemplando el agua.

— ¿Qué realidad dobe?—preguntó Sasuke, parándose a su lado.

—Nunca voy a ser aceptado por ella—confesó, miró a Sasuke con furia—"todo es tu culpa"

— ¿Ella? ¡Ah! te refieres a Hinata—el chico suspiró, alzó una ceja cuando vio el rostro del chico—no es hora de preocuparse por eso, tenemos que entrenar para destruir Konoha.

—Olvida eso, ya nada me importa—bajó la cabeza, resignado, en su mente el Kyuubi sonrió satisfecho.

—Mocoso, si tanto te molesta la chica Hyuuga, matémosla—Insistió una vez más el bijuu, el rubio rió— ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?—dijo molesto.

—Nada, tus intentos son en vano—el chico se acercó a la prisión, miró el sello.

—No me digas que piensas dejarme salir—rio sarcástico—por fin, suéltame e iremos a destruir Konoha.

—Todo a su tiempo—alzo su mano y toco el sello—no te emociones, pronto saldrás de aquí.

—Eso espero—el Kyuubi alzo sus garras y las sacó, el chico las tocó y una inmensa cantidad de chakra se traspaso a Naruto.

Fuera de la mente del chico, Sasuke presenciaba el espectáculo, prácticamente era una colisión de chakras, de seguro debe estar peleándose con el demonio otra vez.

— ¡Eres bueno mocoso!—le dijo el bijuu a Naruto—tu chakra está aumentando y tu control es muy bueno.

—Por supuesto, he entrenado mucho—sonrió con arrogancia.

—Bien, creo que ya es hora de que te diga algo muy interesante—su mirada se poso en el sello.

—Dime rápido que quiero irme—se cruzó de brazos y se sentó frente al zorro.

—Hay una manera de ganar más poder—vio el interés del chico y continuó—existe una persona casi tan fuerte como yo y está más cerca de lo que parece.

— ¿Quién es?—

—La chica Hyuuga—

— ¿Qué?—el chico se paro—Dime la verdad, ¿Por qué demonios quieres matarla?

—Porque se me da la gana—contestó, el rubio cayó de la impresión (estilo anime). El demonio rió —Es solo que no quiero tener que lidiar con alguien.

— ¿Acaso tienes miedo que te quiten la corona?—se burló el chico, todavía un poco choqueado.

—Como si la chica pudiera—rodó lo ojos—en fin, ella es la descendiente de un gran dragón mítico.

— ¿Un dragón?—

—Te lo haré simple—conocía de sobra al chico y su minúsculo cerebro—ella posee un gran poder y un total control del agua, puede controlar las tormentas e invocar poderosos dragones.

—Vaya, eso es fantástico—

—Será mejor que no le cuentes aún, ella no lo sabe—

— ¿Y entonces?—preguntó algo confundido— ¿Qué quieres que haga ahora?

—Entrena, luego veremos que hacer—el chico se fue de su mente, una sonrisa macabra surco el hocico del demonio—"el poder de la chica Hyuuga será mío y pronto lo obtendré"—pensó, luego empezó a cerrar sus ojos, un destello siniestro se alcanzó a ver en ellos.

Mientras en el refugio, Karin y Hinata estaban conversando, la chica Hyuuga era reprendida por una molesta Karin. Hinata solo escuchaba, pero, aún tenia la leve esperanza de estar con Naruto.

—Te ves contenta princesita—comentó Karin al ver la sonrisa de Hinata—Después de todo lo que hice, nada resultó y tu con una molesta sonrisita.

—Lo siento—bajo la mirada avergonzada—Es solo que estoy feliz de poder estar cerca de Naruto-kun.

— "¿Naruto-kun? Esta volviendo a ser como antes, según lo que me dijo el chico-zorro" ¡Hay que ver! Eres todo un caso princesita, mira que enamorarse del yanqui ese—

—Naruto-kun no es ningún yanqui—dijo tratando de defenderlo agitando los puños y con un pequeño sonrojo.

—No tartamudeas cuando se trata de defenderlo—rió conmovida— ¿Quién diría que antes eras un cubo de hielo?—Miro hacía la ventana— ¿sabes princesita?, tienes mucha suerte, ese cabeza hueca te ama, aunque lo trate de ocultar.

— ¿eh? No...No lo creo así—su sonrojo se incrementó—no creo que podamos ser como antes, Naruto-kun esta cegado por el odio y la venganza, su carácter ha cambiado—se entristeció en cuanto dijo eso.

— ¡Entonces quieres más pruebas!—dijo más para sí misma que para la pelinegra— ¿Qué tal si le sacamos celos o si le hacemos creer que estas a punto de morir?

— ¿eh? Pero yo no podría hacer algo como eso—dijo nerviosa—a demás solo esta Sasuke-kun…—miro a Karin y esta sonrió con gracia.

—Bueno, te puedo prestar a Sasuke una vez más, todo sea para que estén juntos de una buena vez—sonrió satisfecha, la verdad es que esa chica le había conmovido bastante y le agrada, pero también quería que le ayudará a estar con su adorado Sasuke.

— ¡Pero yo…!—

— ¡Pero nada!—la calló—esta vez no fallaremos…—

Mientras Karin le decía el plan, Sasuke y Naruto estaban entrenando, los chicos estaban más que entusiasmados de lo normal, Naruto estaba muy furioso y quería descargarse con alguien, y quien mejor que el Teme.

—"¿Por qué estas enamorada del Teme, Hinata? ¿Tan pronto te olvidaste de mí?" —Pensaba dolido el rubio mientras lanzaba una shuriken en dirección a Sasuke.

—Naruto, ¿Qué pasa contigo? —Dijo extrañado el Uchiha— ¿No me digas que te afectó lo que dijo Hinata?

—Para nada—Mintió.

—Entonces pelea en serio—Le reclamó Sasuke.

— ¡Eso haré! —Contestó inquieto.

Las chicas se encontraban contemplando la pelea entre ellos, Hinata parecía nerviosa y miraba a todas las partes, no sabía si hacerle caso a Karin o hablar con Naruto, prefirió la segunda opción.

—Sasuke, Naruto—Karin se acercó hacia ellos con la intención de para su entrenamiento—tómense un pequeño descanso.

—Si tú lo dices—dijo Sasuke, miro a Hinata y sonrió, ella desvió la mirada cosa que el rubio notó.

—Hinata, tengo que hablar contigo—Naruto le tomo del brazo y la alejo rápidamente de los chicos—ahora mismo me explicas que pasa con el teme.

— ¿Eh? Sasuke-kun solo…bueno—empezó a tartamudear y bajo la vista avergonzada.

—Lo sabía, el te gusta—dijo sin pensar, apretó el brazo de la chica, esta gimoteó.

—Estas equivocado Naruto-kun, yo solo—

—Espera—le interrumpió— ¿Acabas de decirme "Naruto-kun"?

—Si, es como siempre te he llamado, Naruto-kun—

—Eso quiere decir que…—el chico abrazo a Hinata y la levantó dándole vueltas—volviste a ser la de antes.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? , no entiendo nada —dijo un poco mareada.

—…—Naruto dejo de darle vueltas y la miro seriamente, lentamente se fue acercando hacia su rostro, Hinata enrojeció. Estaban a milímetros de besarse cuando una repentina explosión los alertó.

—Vaya, vaya—dijo una voz—veo que no pierdes tu tiempo, Ryuu no kage— una persona avanzaba en medio del humo—disfruten sus últimos segundos juntos—se escucho una leve risa— ¡!fuuin Kaii!(Sello abierto)—Un

Pequeño escozor penetro en la mente de los dos chicos, que los obligaron a cerrar sus ojos, cuando los abrieron, una mirada vacía y la expresión como tallada en mármol apareció en los rostros de Hinata y Naruto— Desde ahora son mis leales sirvientes.

—Si…Danzo-sama—respondieron los chicos al unísono.

* * *

Gracias por leer, me hacen muy feliz . Dejen comentarios para subir los demás capitulos. Ya tengo terminada la historia y la publique en otra parte con otro nick, no es plagio. ryuu no kage significa sombra de dragon.

Hola, me decidi a subir lo mas pronto posible para que no esperaran tanto, gracias a todos por los comentarios, me hacen muy feliz.


	10. Si la reacción es buena, vale la pena

Declaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, sólo utilizo sus personajes para crear esta historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capitulo 9 "si la reacción es buena, vale la pena intentarlo de nuevo" Noveno Método.**

Sasuke se movía en círculos, Karin lo miraba estupefacta, nunca había visto esa faceta en el. Intento hablarle, pero el le dirigió una mirada lo suficientemente fría para que ella desistiera.

El Uchiha mantenía su mano en su barbilla en signo de meditación, chasqueo la lengua y salió del refugio seguido por Karin.

—Siento el chakra de Danzo, después de todo esta vivo—murmuró para si, luego se volteo a Karin— ¿enviaste lo que pedí?—pregunto esperando una respuesta inmediata; lo cual se podía deducir al ver su entrecejo fruncido y su inquietud.

—Si, hace tres días, pronto estarán aquí—respondió ocultando su fastidio con una sonrisita nerviosa.

—Envíalas al norte del río, yo lo contendré mientras tanto—espetó, activó su sharingan y se dirigió raudo al norte.

—Espero que "esas" no estorben—se dijo, poniendo sus manos en su cintura y mirando con fastidio hacia la dirección que había tomado su compañero de equipo.

Tsunade reviso una vez más los papeles que estaban en un viejo mesón, la habitación estaba llena de polvo y los muebles eran viejos. En una estantería se encontraban varios pergaminos y libros que estaban prohibidos por contener información peligrosa; a demás de los experimentos de Orochimaru. La hokage no quería dar crédito a lo que estaba leyendo, mientras Sai la contemplaba algo inquieto.

— ¡No puede ser! —Golpeo la mesa con tanta furia que esta se rompió, el polvo sacudido hizo que la Hokage tosiera un poco—Sabía que ese viejo senil estaba tramando algo grande, pero no pensé que los ancianos del consejo lo estuvieran ayudando.

— ¿Cuáles son sus ordenes Hokage-sama? —pregunto Sai, quien aparentaba tranquilidad cuando en realidad estaba preocupado por lo que podía pasar.

—Reúne a todos los miembros del consejo y avísales a los ambu para que encarcelen a esos dos ancianos traidores—ordenó, miró con nostalgia la lámpara que desprendía una pequeña luz, como extrañaba al Sandaime y sus discursos sobre la voluntad del fuego, ese fuego que podía salvar a la aldea y llevar al mundo entero a una paz eterna, también creía en la profecía del héroe y que ese héroe era Naruto, no sabia como disculparse con el chico ni como iba a hacerlo para que la perdonase, pero primero lo primero: Traerlo de vuelta a su hogar.

Sakura e Ino apresuraban su paso, iban de árbol en árbol mirando fijamente hacia adelante sin decir nada, la nota que habían recibido las había dejado consternadas, sobre todo después de ver quien era el remitente. Se miraron y asintieron, parándose a las orillas del rio para descansar, Sakura miro el papel y lo abrió, releyó una y otra vez la nota.

"Sakura e Ino: Se que esto sonara extraño, pero necesito de su ayuda, Naruto y Hinata están conmigo, si quieren que estén bien, solo vengan y no le cuenten nada a nadie. Sasuke."

En la parte inferior se encontraba un pequeño mapa de cómo llegar, aunque la nota sonara tan vacía y seca, el hecho de haberlo escrito Sasuke las había sorprendido. Nunca se imaginaron que el podría hacer algo semejante, por lo que dedujeron que al ser Sasuke quien pedía ayuda, tendría que ser algo muy grave y por ello debían concurrir lo más rápido posible.

—Sakura, ¿estas segura de que no es una trampa? —cuestiono Ino, tomando un poco de agua.

—Estoy segura Ino, es la letra de Sasuke—respondió, apretó la cantimplora, estaba nerviosa por el hecho de ver a Sasuke a Hinata y a Naruto, del cual estaba muy preocupada.

— ¿Qué harás? —Pregunto la rubia— Naruto y Sasuke no querrán volver a la aldea después de todo lo que ha pasado.

—Me hice una promesa—comenzó a decir— traer con mi propia fuerza a mis amigos, no quiero ser una carga—se levanto decidida, ajustó sus guantes y miro hacia el horizonte—"espero que estén bien". Vamos Ino—espetó, la rubia asintió.

Danzo se acercaba victorioso hacia Naruto y Hinata, ellos estaban parados esperando las ordenes de su maestro, en los ojos de Naruto se podía ver un pequeño destello. En el interior, el Kyuubi reía.

—Mocoso, no pensé que ella fuera tan fácil de atrapar—se burlo el zorro, Naruto lo miró desafiante.

—Estas equivocado, solo observa—El rubio espero a que Danzo se acercara lo bastante y entonces atacó— ¡Ahora Hinata!

—De acuerdo Naruto-kun—Utilizó el juuken en Danzo, este retrocedió sosteniéndose un brazo, había sido demasiado ingenuo.

—Creí que había funcionado—chasqueo la lengua y descubrió su brazo; que tenía varios sharingan y un Byakuugan incompleto—no será tan fácil derrotarme.

—Eso lo veremos—espeto Naruto—Hinata, todavía no te recuperas, es mejor que retrocedas.

—Pero Naruto-kun, yo quiero pelear a tu lado—Protesto la chica preocupada.

—Yo también, pero no podemos arriesgarnos, después de todo Danzo te quiere y no lo puedo permitir—miró hacia el frente, apretó sus nudillos en un intento de controlar su enfado.

— ¡Naruto! —Sasuke llego a su lado y desenvainó su katana.

—Llegas a tiempo Sasuke—Sonrió de lado y se preparó para atacar.

—Hinata, quédate atrás de nosotros mientras llegan refuerzos—Le ordenó Sasuke.

— ¿Refuerzos? —pregunto Naruto—no me digas que…

—Exactamente—se adelanto Sasuke, Hinata retrocedió y ellos se pusieron en posición de batalla.

—Me temo que sus refuerzos no le servirán de nada, porque los matare en este instante—Danzó se abalanzó contra los chicos y estos esquivaron a tiempo sus golpes, mientras que Hinata miraba preocupada la escena, se lamentaba el no poder hacer nada.

—Si puedes—Le susurro una voz en su interior.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó sorprendida la chica.

—Soy el Gran Dragón y tus eres mi descendiente—le contestó, en la mente de la chica apareció la criatura, tenía sus escamas azul brillante y sus ojos dorados como el oro, su voz era ronca pero tranquila—Mi nombre es Ryuukan.

— ¿El Gran Dragón? —Susurró, de pronto un escozor en su espalda la hizo arrodillarse, activó su Byakuugan y miró su espalda, dándose cuenta de que tenía un tatuaje de un dragón que le recorría toda la columna.

—Lucha—Le ordeno apaciblemente—Lucha por las personas que amas, demuestra tu poder como descendiente y mata al que te hizo daño.

— ¿Cómo? —Pregunto algo confundida, el dolor en la espalda no cesaba.

—Lo descubrirás cuando pelees—La voz del Dragón se desvaneció en la mente de la Hyuuga. De pronto, un chakra azul claro rodeo a Hinata y sus ojos se volvieron dorados.

—Por fin, tu poder ha despertado—Danzo miraba a la chica con satisfacción—Ahora te ordeno que los mates—Realizo unos sellos y dijo: Ryuu no fuuin (sello del dragón).

—Eso no te servirá contra mí—La voz de Hinata se oía diferente, esta estaba combinada con la voz del Dragón.

— ¿Cómo? — El anciano, sorprendido, saco un pergamino, pero antes de que lo leyera, un fuego azul lo quemó—Maldito.

— ¿Hinata? —Tanto Naruto como Sasuke veían estupefactos a la chica—increíble—Dijo Naruto.

—Te lo dije Mocoso, esa chica tiene potencial—le dijo el Kyuubi, algo incomodo con la presencia del Ryuukan.

—No necesito que me lo digas, yo ya lo sabia desde antes—le contestó seriamente, mientras veía a Danzo retroceder.

— ¡No escaparás! —Hinata rápidamente lo alcanzó y lo golpeo con el juuken, esta técnica era diferente ya que era mucho más poderosa y certera.

— ¡Tu no puedes vencerme! —Activo un jutsu de encarcelación, pero este no funciono, puesto que Hinata fue más rápida y contraatacó.

Los chicos observaban atónitos, por el momento no podían intervenir o podrían acabar heridos, Naruto no podía dejar de contemplar a la chica, se veía hermosa luchando. Se reprendió a si mismo, no podía estar pensando en eso ahora, tenía que esperar la oportunidad perfecta para atacar.

Mientras Sasuke veía con su Sharingan, era increíble como el chakra de Hinata hacia que Danzo retrocediera, y sus ojos…Había algo raro en sus ojos, no parecía ella.

—Naruto, ya no es ella— le susurró algo contrariado el Uchiha.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — preguntó confundido, dejo de ver a Hinata para prestar total atención a las palabras del chico.

— ¿ves su ojos? Son dorados, debe ser el…—

—El gran Dragón— le interrumpió—Es como el poder del Kyuubi—Ese pensamiento lo desconcertó, ¿Y si Hinata era controlada por el? ¿Y si Hinata muere al intentar ser controlada? ¿Y si…? No, ya no quería pensar más, tenia que actuar ya o no podría detener a Hinata— ¡Hinata, detente! —El grito hizo que Hinata se diera vuelta, cosa que aprovecho Danzo para encerrarla en un jutsu.

— ¡Estúpido!, ahora Hinata me pertenece— El vejo sonrío, Sasuke y Naruto se enfadaron, justo en ese momento aparecieron Sakura e Ino; vislumbraron la lucha que se llevaba a cabo.

—Por fin llegaron. Ino, desase el sello de Naruto—Ordenó Sasuke.

—Entendido—Dijo un poco choqueada—Shintenshin no jutsu—Entro en la mente de Naruto y vio el laberinto que se abría a su paso, sintió el chakra del Kyuubi y temió, pero apareció Naruto; quien la guió hacia el sello.

—Hagas lo que hagas no mires hacia atrás—Le recomendó Naruto—Si es que no quieres ver a mi sensei.

— ¿Quieres decir que el Kyuubi…?—Su cuerpo tembló, Naruto puso su mano en el hombro de la chica en señal de apoyo, Ino sonrió.

—Gracias Naruto, sigues siendo el mismo de siempre, aunque más fuerte—Naruto borro su sonrisa al escuchar eso, Ino lo notó—deberías volver a Konoha, ¿sabes? Todo el mundo esta preocupado por ti—

—No digas mentiras Ino, la aldea me odia y yo los odio a ellos—contestó fríamente, giraron a la derecha y luego a la izquierda, cuando llegaron al final del túnel encontraron un gran Kanji que decía "sello"; este estaba conectado con el chakra normal y el chakra del Kyuubi, Ino se sorprendió al ver lo grande que era.

—Es enorme, no había visto nunca un sello como este—aun sorprendida, Ino se dirigió al sello y se concentro, Naruto la miraba impaciente, la pequeña platica que había tenido con ella le hizo revolver el estomago, tarde o temprano Hinata debía volver a Konoha y el no podía hacer nada para detenerla, debía aceptar la realidad y dejarla ir para siempre.

—Ino, ¿estas bien? —Pregunto Naruto al ver a la chica caer agotada por el gran esfuerzo, la levanto y ella sonrió en agradecimiento.

—ya lo analice, pero voy a necesitar de tu ayuda para romperlo—contesto, estaba un poco cansada, pero podía con esto, solo le quedaba convencer a Naruto de volver a la aldea. Naruto puso su mano en el hombro de Ino y paso su chakra hacia la chica, trato de no pasarle mucho ni de que el chakra del Kyuubi interviniera, pero de todos modos la chica empezó a quejarse.

—Naruto, me estas pasando demasiado—gimió de dolor al recibir un poco de chakra rojo—

—Lo siento Ino—Naruto aflojo el agarre y miro hacia el sello; el cual estaba desvaneciéndose poco a poco.

—Listo, ahora solo queda Hinata—Cayó de bruces al suelo, Naruto la tomo en brazos y la llevó fuera de su mente, Ino volvió a su cuerpo y se desplomó.

—Sakura, cúrala lo más pronto posible—pidió Naruto mientras veía en dirección a Danzo; el cual estaba peleando con Hinata en su forma de dragón.

—Si Naruto. — Sakura se apresuro a curarla, aunque estaba preocupada por lo que le pudiera pasar a Naruto.

— ¡Naruto, cuidado! —exclamó Sasuke al ver que una ráfaga de fuego se dirigía hacia el. Todo paso en un instante, los ojos azulados de Naruto vieron como el fuego estaba frente a el, enorme y peligroso, como mil Kunai atravesando su cuerpo, no pudo esquivarlo a tiempo y el fuego; que escondía una gran shuriken, dio de lleno en su pecho.

— ¡Naruto! — exclamó alarmada Hinata dentro de la prisión, de sus ojos dorados salieron lagrimas las cuales cayeron en la prisión, pero, algo extraño paso, Hinata se libero y un gran viento sacudió el lugar, se limpio una de sus lagrimas y vio que estas tenían un color extraño, se sorprendió enormemente—Naruto, Naruto—lo llamo en cuanto llego hacia el.

—Estoy bien— dijo tratando de levantarse, se sacó la shuriken y un chorro de sangre salpico la ropa de Hinata—

— ¡No lo estas! — ella lo abrazó en un intento desesperado de retenerlo a su lado.

—"es mi oportunidad" —pensó el Kyuubi al ver la escena. Todo paso demasiado rápido, ante los ojos de Naruto se encontraba el rostro desencajado de Hinata, ella lo miraba entre sorprendida y dolida, luego miró hacia abajo y vio sus manos, no, sus garras, clavarse en el abdomen de Hinata.

—N...Nar...ruto— La chica gimió de dolor y escupió sangre; que cayó en la ropa de Naruto.

— ¡Hinata! — Naruto saco sus garras del interior de la chica y se las miro, choqueado estaba cuando observo que estaban empapadas de sangre y las lagrimas empezaron a caer libremente.

— ¡Sakura! —Sasuke contenía los ataques de Danzo mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la pareja.

—…—Sakura miraba a su alrededor, todo era un caos, pero debía actuar sino quería que sus amigos murieran. Dejo a Ino en el suelo y se dirigió a curar a Naruto y a Hinata.

— ¡No! Hinata, quédate conmigo—sollozo Naruto apretando fuertemente su mano mientras que con la otra se tomaba su pecho para contener su herida—N...No me dejes— dijo al tiempo que iba perdiendo el conocimiento.

— ¡Naruto! — Sakura se apresuro a curar a Naruto, el enfureció.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo? Cura a Hinata—Reclamo, Sakura obedeció inmediatamente.

—Pero que tontos—Danzo miro la escena conforme, el chidori de Sasuke lo hizo retroceder— ¿Aun quieres pelear?

—Por supuesto, no dejaré que me ganes—Sasuke se abalanzó contra el anciano, miró de reojo la escena.

—"La herida es muy grave, espero lograrlo a tiempo o Hinata…"— desecho ese pensamiento, Hinata era alguien muy importante para Naruto y ella no permitiría que su amigo sufriera una vez más, ya tenia suficiente con el desprecio de la aldea.

En el interior de Naruto, el zorro reía triunfante, no solo había herido a la chica Hyuuga, sino que también la había envenenado con su chakra, ella ya no sería capaz de moverse a menos que Naruto le diera un poco de su chakra, cosa que aprovecharía para quitarle el poder del Ryuukan.

— ¡Maldito zorro, no te lo perdonaré! — Naruto avanzo furioso y se adentro en la cárcel del Kyuubi, el zorro lo miro sorprendido.

—Sabes que te mataré si estás demasiado cerca— afirmo el bijuu algo sorprendido por la osadía del rubio.

—Correré el riesgo— se preparó para la batalla, afuera las cosas no estaban mejor, Sasuke peleaba contra Danzo y Sakura trataba de salvarle la vida a Hinata, mientras que Karin cuidaba de Ino.

En Konoha las cosas estaban mejorando, Tsunade convocó a una reunión urgentemente; a la cual acudieron los miembros del consejo y los ancianos traidores.

—Bien, antes de comenzar la reunión—Tsunade dirigió una mirada a Sai y este asintió, luego de la señal que les dio el chico unos ambu aparecieron.

— ¿Qué esta pasando Tsunade-hime? —exigió la anciana, ya que los ambu estaban reteniéndolos a los dos.

—Explícate ahora mismo—demandó el otro anciano.

—Esto es lo que pasa—Mostro el documento que señalaba las pruebas—ustedes junto con Danzo planeaban usar a Naruto para destruir Konoha.

— ¡No es verdad! —

— ¡Cállense! —Exigió—desde este momento son unos traidores y unos criminales, están fuera del consejo—dicho esto se llevaron a los ancianos, los miembros del consejo miraban confundidos todo este acto.

—Les explicare en este momento— La Hokage procedió a explicarle todo el plan y los miembros, sorprendidos escuchaban atentamente. Todo, absolutamente todo había sido una mentira, tendrían que disculparse con el chico y decirle a la aldea completa. Naruto no tenía porque sufrir así, pero el ya estaba sufriendo.

"Hinata…Hinata" Era todo lo que pensaba Naruto, mientras Hinata luchaba por su vida…

* * *

Gracias por leer, me hacen muy feliz . Dejen comentarios para subir los demás capitulos. Ya tengo terminada la historia y la publique en otra parte con otro nick, no es plagio. ryuu no kage significa sombra de dragon.

HOLA, gracias por su lindos comentarios, espero que les este gustando las historia. Lamento la demora, pero ya tengo internet y subire mas rapido los capitulos. Jaa nee.


	11. ¡Lucha hasta conseguir lo que quieres!

Declaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, sólo utilizo sus personajes para crear esta historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Capitulo 10 "¡Lucha hasta conseguir lo que quieres!" **Decimo método.**

Naruto sentía como su pecho se retorcía de dolor al ver a Hinata a punto de morir, miro al Kyuubi; quien sonreía con sorna. En su interior iba creciendo la ira y no sabía si esta vez podría controlarse.

La sensación de perder a su ser amado le pulverizo el alma, como miles de dagas atravesando su corazón, sentía que iba a ser arrancado de cuajo de tanto dolor que sentía, lanzo un grito de desesperación y cayó arrodillado, miro a Sakura; quien estaba con una cara de preocupación total, en sus ojos se podía ver la tristeza.

— ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto justo ahora?—Naruto observo el rostro de Hinata, estaba más pálido de lo normal—Tengo miedo Hinata, ayúdame—se abrazo a si mismo en un intento de simular los cálidos brazos de Hinata.

— ¿Qué pasa mocoso? ¿Acaso no ibas a matarme? —El Kyuubi sonrió con burla al ver que la oscuridad sumía a su contenedor en una profunda tristeza.

— ¡Eso haré! — Se dispuso a atacar, pero la voz de Sakura lo detuvo.

— ¡Naruto! Hinata, ella…—No pudo contener las lagrimas y empezó a llorar.

— ¡No! ¡No! — preso de una ira incontrolable atacó al zorro con un rasengan.

— ¡Estúpido! Si muero tú también morirás, recuerda que somos uno— dijo contendiendo el rasengan, expulso chakra rojo que mando a volar a Naruto.

— ¡No voy a perdonarte nunca! — corrió hacia el Kyuubi.

— ¡Espera! — dijo una voz calmada, un chakra azul resplandeció delante de la jaula— Tranquilízate Uzumaki Naruto, Hinata esta bien—Era la voz del Ryuukan.

— ¡Tu! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? — Protesto el demonio molesto.

—Ha pasado un largo tiempo, ¿no es así?, Kyuubi-sama. — ignoro los rugidos molestos de la criatura y se dirigió a Naruto.

—Uzumaki Naruto, Hinata necesita de tu ayuda— miro a través de sus ojos— Descuida, se que ella aun alberga sus sentimientos por ti, están intactos.

— ¿enserio? — Pregunto asombrado, el dragón asintió— dime como puedo ayudar.

En la aldea los rumores de que Naruto se había aliado con Sasuke circulaban rápidamente, cosa que hizo que los aldeanos; enfurecidos acudieran a la torre hokage por una explicación.

— ¡Hokage-sama! —Llamó Shizune— Todos los aldeanos están reunidos.

—Bien, es hora de enfrentarlos— la hokage salió de su oficina hacia la azotea de la torre— ¡Cállense! — Gritó en cuanto escuchó el alboroto de los aldeanos— Los he reunido aquí para decirles que Danzo y los dos mayores consejeros de la aldea nos han traicionado y hecho creer que Uzumaki Naruto es un traidor.

— ¡Hokage-sama!, eso no quita el hecho de que Naruto se ha aliado con Uchiha Sasuke—protestó un aldeano, la mayoría de los aldeanos estaban de acuerdo.

—tsk…—la hokage chasqueó la lengua molesta—Naruto es un héroe y un habitante de Konoha, ¿Cómo es posible que lo juzguen así? El ha perdido la confianza porque ustedes no creyeron en el.

—Reconocemos que Naruto nos ha salvado en contadas ocasiones, pero ahora el es un traidor y no permitiremos que el entre de nuevo a la aldea— dijo otro aldeano.

— ¡entonces aténganse a las consecuencias! —Gritó furiosa— el odio y el rencor de Naruto llevara a la aldea a la destrucción.

— ¡Usted es la Hokage y debe proteger a la aldea, no a un jinchuuriki!—Gritaron algunos.

—…— Tsunade apretó sus nudillos— Entonces renunciaré.

— ¡No puede hacer eso! — dijo Shizune alarmada por la creciente ira de la anciana.

— ¡si puedo y lo hare! — golpeo el barandal haciendo que este se rompiera. Los aldeanos, sorprendidos temieron lo peor.

— ¡Idiotas! — Dijo el líder del clan Nara— piensen un poco en Naruto y todo lo que ha sufrido por la culpa de ustedes, el tuvo que aguantar su desprecio, el dolor y la soledad; su dolor es mucho mas fuerte al que han sufrido todos ustedes juntos, acepten la responsabilidad de una buena vez.

—…—Los aldeanos se quedaron en silencio, inundados por la culpa se resignaron a aceptar la realidad, Naruto era un héroe que ha sufrido demasiado y ellos eran los culpables.

— ¡Yo quiero que Naruto-niichan vuelva a la aldea!—Konohamaru fue el primero que hablo. Udon y Moegi lo secundaron.

— ¡Yo también! —Dijeron Teuchi y su hija Ayame—el puesto de ramen se siente vacio sin el. Poco a poco los aldeanos fueron aceptando el hecho de que Naruto era un habitante muy preciado para Konoha.

—…—Tsunade alzo la vista y sonrió; una lagrima de alegría rodo por su mejilla—decidido, formare los equipos de búsqueda para traer de vuelta a Naruto.

Danzo y Sasuke peleaban a la par, Sasuke uso su sello maldito para atacar, Danzo lo esquivó, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido para escapar del amateratsu de Sasuke. Danzo usó el byakuugan incompleto y se apresuro a sellar los puntos de chakra del Uchiha, el amateratsu le hizo perder su brazo izquierdo. Naruto intervino golpeando a Danzo con un rasenshuriken, el bosque se convirtió en un campo de batalla.

Hinata expulsaba el chakra azul claro del dragón con ayuda del chakra de sennin que Naruto le había prestado, Sakura intentaba calibrar los dos chakras con el jutsu medico y poco a poco Hinata se iba recuperando.

—Na...Naruto—trató de articular Hinata, Sakura le sonrió débilmente.

—Tranquila Hinata, el estará bien, ahora solo descansa—dijo suavemente, Hinata vio con dificultad como peleaban Naruto y Sasuke.

—Naru…to—Hinata trataba de mantenerse despierta, pero estaba demasiado débil, sintió el grito desgarrador de Naruto y temió lo peor, lo único que alcanzo a divisar era el chakra del Kyuubi; luego, todo se volvió negro.

Danzo fue quemado por el chakra del Kyuubi, Sasuke se alejo por precaución y vio que el otro brazo de Danzo fue destruido, ahora no podría hacer ningún ninjutsu.

—Aún tengo mi sharingan—sonrió triunfante— yami no jutsu (técnica de oscuridad) — el ojo de Danzo penetró en el interior de Naruto, sumiéndolo en la más profunda oscuridad.

—Naruto, Naruto…—Escuchó la voz de Hinata susurrando en su oído.

— ¿Hinata? —Abrió sus adormilados ojos y vio que estaba en su departamento, se levantó rápidamente— ¡Hinata, estás bien! — Exclamó abrazándola.

—Por supuesto que estoy bien—se rio un poco extrañada por la actitud del chico—Te vine a buscar para que vayamos a la torre Hokage por una misión— Abrió las cortinas y el viento le rozó la cara dándole una imagen impresionantemente hermosa, Naruto quedó pasmado y sin darse cuenta se acercó a la chica, Hinata se sorprendió.

— ¿Qué haces? —Intentó alejarse, pero Naruto la abrazó e iba a besarla cuando una katana le amenazó por la espalda.

— ¿Qué crees que haces con mi esposa? — Sasuke alejó a Naruto de Hinata— ¿Estas bien? — le preguntó a la chica; quien lo abrazó hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho del joven.

— ¿Qué esta pasando? —Naruto retrocedió, Sasuke y Hinata lo miraban extrañados— ¿Esposa dices?, ¿Desde cuando? ¿Cómo sucedió esto? Hinata y yo nos amamos y yo…

—Naruto, sabes que Hinata se casó conmigo, ¿Por qué sigues intentándolo? Hace tiempo que la perdiste, ahora es mía— De pronto, Sasuke y Hinata se convirtieron en sombras siniestras que golpeaban a Naruto; y cada golpe era como si le golpearan mil veces.

Calló al suelo casi inconsciente, y de pronto nada valió la pena, todo se volvió oscuro, el dolor, la tristeza y la soledad comenzaron a carcomer el alma del rubio; quien abatido por tales sentimientos se dejo guiar por el odio y el rencor destruyéndolo todo a su paso, sin embargo, una voz lo hizo reaccionar.

— ¡Naruto! — Hinata gritó con todas sus fuerzas en cuanto vio que Naruto estaba siendo controlado totalmente por el Kyuubi.

— ¡Naruto, es un genjutsu, reacciona! — Sasuke le pasó su chakra y Naruto reaccionó.

— ¡Na...ruto! ¿Estás bien? — Hinata llegó hacia Naruto ayudada por Sakura e Ino; quien se recupero gracias a Karin.

— ¡Hinata! — Naruto la abrazó con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y ella correspondió a su abrazo.

— ¡No es momento para cursilerías, Danzo aún no ha muerto! —Sasuke detuvo el genjutsu de Danzo, los chicos lo miraron desafiantes.

— ¿Hinata, puedes pelear? —le preguntó el Ryuukan.

—Por supuesto— Le contestó.

—Mocoso—Le llamó el Kyuubi.

—Lo sé, alguien te estaba controlando, luego hablaremos de eso— El rubio asintió y el Kyuubi cerró los ojos, le pasó su chakra a Naruto y la batalla empezó…

—Como si ustedes pudieran ganarme—Danzo utilizó su sharingan, pero Sasuke lo repelió y Naruto aprovechó para golpearlo con un rasengan, Hinata; ayudada por el chakra del Dragón, utilizó su juuken, pero solo era un reemplazo ¿Cómo? Se preguntaron los chicos, Hinata utilizó su byakuugan y lo divisó escondido detrás de un árbol. El poder del Ryuukan era increíble, no solo mejoraba el poder del kekengenkai de la chica Hyuuga, sino que también el daba nuevos jutsus.

—suiton, mizu no ryuu (elemento agua, dragón de agua) — Un gran dragón de agua golpeó el árbol y Danzo salió de su escondite.

—Mi turno, fuuton, rasenshuriken (elemento viento, shuriken giratoria) — el jutsu golpeó a Danzo en el aire, el polvo dejado por la explosión desapareció y Danzo apareció, con una rodilla en el suelo y jadeando un poco.

—Estas acabado Danzo—Sasuke lo paralizó con el sharingan e Ino utilizo la confusión mental.

—Nadie me vencerá, el Kyuubi será mío—rio como un psicópata, ya sabía que estaba atrapado—Unos niños no me vencerán.

— ¡Ahora Hinata! —Dijo Naruto— esta es una combinación de nuestras bestias en el interior, ¡RasenRyuukaze! (sombra de dragón giratorio). Una sombra poderosa rodeó a Danzo y lo envolvió en un tornado de agua que lo ahogó. El dragón; luego de ahogarlo, se tragó el cuerpo de Danzo, una explosión destruyó por completo la sombra y nada quedaba de Danzó, los chicos pudieron respirar con total alivio.

— ¡Te lo mereces viejo senil, te dimos una paliza!—sonrió triunfante Karin.

—Tu no hiciste nada pelirroja—Le dijo Naruto apoyándose de Sasuke.

— ¿Y que? — Le desafió— al menos yo no hice el ridículo.

— ¿Qué? —

— ¿Estas sordo o que? Que yanqui más tonto— se burlo la chica.

—Naruto no es un inútil como otras—Sakura se cruzó de brazos mirando de reojo a Karin.

— ¿Qué dijiste frentesota? —

— ¡La única que le puede decir frentesota soy yo! —Le reclamó Ino.

—No deberían pelear— Hinata no quiso acercarse.

—Hinata, vamos—Le dijo Naruto— esto tiene para rato.

—Si— Sasuke, Naruto y Hinata se fueron dejando a las tres chicas peleando.

Al parecer todo se estaba normalizando, Danzo había muerto, los ancianos del consejo estaban arrestados y los aldeanos aceptaban a Naruto de nuevo, pero ¿Qué pasa con Naruto y Hinata?

Luego de tanto esfuerzo, las chicas regresaron al refugio, pero la pelea no terminó allí, ya que estaban luchando por Sasuke. Así que Naruto y Hinata se fueron al río, tenían mucho de que hablar.

—Y… ¿Qué tal estás Hinata? —se golpeó mentalmente por la estúpida pregunta.

—Muy bien Naruto-kun, solo un poco cansada—Suspiro y se sentó en una roca, Naruto la siguió.

— ¿De verdad estas bien? — le preguntó al ver a la chica cerrar los ojos, ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto, el chico se sonrojó.

—Si, aunque…—abrió los ojos y miró con tristeza el agua.

— ¿Aunque? —le incitó a continuar, tenía un mal presentimiento.

—…—Temía preguntar—Después de todo lo que ha pasado, tú ¿aún?…

—Si—le respondió enseguida, la chica sonrió, pero había algo que le molestaba, notó la incomodidad de Hinata— ¿Pasa algo?

—Naruto, cuando me recupere me iré con Sakura-san e Ino-san a la aldea—Dijo Hinata cabizbaja—Tú… ¿te irás conmigo?... —Lo miró suplicante.

—…—No sabía que responder; después de todo lo que ha pasado, ¿Seria capaz de volver a Konoha? ¿Y Sasuke? ¿Y su venganza? Todo lo que había conseguido, ¿se iría al tarro de la basura? Ya no sabía que hacer…O volver con Hinata y enfrentar su mayor miedo o quedarse con Sasuke, cumplir su venganza y perder a Hinata para siempre. No podía responder…

* * *

Holas nuevamente, les agradezco sus comentarios y espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. ¿Algún comentario o sugerencia? Sólo díganlo y lo tomaré en cuenta en mis historias.


	12. De Vuelta a Konoha, a enfrentar el miedo

Declaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, sólo utilizo sus personajes para crear esta historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Capitulo 11**: De Vuelta a Konoha, a enfrentar el miedo.**

— ¿Estas seguro de que no quieres volver, Naruto? — Preguntó Sakura, Hinata no lo quiso mirar y mantuvo sus ojos en el suelo, como si eso fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

—Lo siento Sakura, pero ya lo decidí—Naruto miró a Hinata de reojo, al no ver ninguna reacción de su parte decidió mirar a Sasuke.

—Molestas, vete con ellas—Le dijo el Uchiha.

—De todos modos no pensaba quedarme contigo—Le respondió molesto.

—Dobe—Fijo su vista en Hinata, Naruto entendió.

—Teme—Le respondió.

—Usuratonkachi—Lo miró amenazadoramente.

—…—Naruto suspiró, se dirigió a Hinata—Espérame unos días e iré por ti—Le susurró al oído, la chica se ruborizó—lo prometo—le dio su mejor sonrisa, Hinata asintió.

—Bueno, cuídense, ¿si? —Naruto dejo de sonreír en cuanto las tres chicas se marcharon—Bien niño mimado, ¿Irás conmigo o tendré que obligarte? —Los ojos azules pronto se convirtieron en rojos.

—Sabes que no iré y tu tampoco deberías ir—Desenvainó su katana y activó su sharingan—No es un buen plan.

—Chicos, vamos no es para tanto—Karin retrocedió asustada.

—No te metas Karin—respondió fríamente el Uchiha. La pelirroja asintió.

—Sasuke, eres mi mejor amigo, eres como el hermano que nunca tuve, no me lo hagas más difícil—Le pidió Naruto formando el rasengan—Te juro que esta vez resultará.

—Yo tenía un hermano y se llamaba Itachi, no necesito a otro—Sasuke formó el chidori—tal como dices tú, eres mi mejor amigo y como tal debes entenderme: mi venganza es lo primero, debo eliminar a los que me hicieron daño, ir a Konoha es lo último que haría.

—Hay algo que no sabes—Hizo desaparecer su rasengan—mientras me escondía de Tsunade-bacchan encontré algo muy valioso…

—_ ¡Naruto, sal de donde estés! —La hokage recorría cada pasillo de la gran torre en busca del rubio hiperactivo— ¡Cuando te encuentre no quedará nada de ti!_

_—Me esconderé aquí—Se puso detrás de una estatua y al apoyarse en la pared, esta se abrió— ¡Un pasadizo secreto! ¡Que bien! —Exclamó. Naruto entró a un cuarto viejo, lleno de polvo y suciedad— ¡Cuantos pergaminos! ¿Eh?_ _—Observo el estante que tenía un sello— Este tiene el símbolo de los Uchiha, a lo mejor hay algo con lo que pueda vencer a Sasuke—Sacudió el polvo y miro el pergamino; este contenía técnicas de fuego que el no sabía hacer—No entiendo nada de esto, que aburrido—Escuchó la voz de Tsunade cerca y se fue corriendo._

— ¿Técnicas olvidadas? — Susurró para sí— Iré contigo, buscaremos esos pergaminos y luego nos iremos de la aldea—Dijo.

—No es tan fácil como crees, ¿Qué le diremos a la abuela? —

—Le haremos creer que hemos vuelto, mientras este en la reunión con los clanes para decidir nuestro destino robaremos esos pergaminos—Hizo desaparecer su chidori—El resto ya lo sabes.

—De acuerdo, nada puede fallar—Los ojos de Naruto se volvieron más oscuros y la sed de sangre se percibió—Konoha será destruida.

Los días pasaron rápidamente para todos, Mientras Naruto y Sasuke entrenaban, Hinata esperaba ansiosa y preocupada por la llegada del rubio; la verdad es que estaba aterrada y no sabia si hacer lo correcto o quedarse callada, Sakura e Ino se encargarían de los demás, pero ¿Qué pasará con su familia? ¿Y los aldeanos?

—Hinata-sama—La voz de Neji interrumpió los pensamientos de la chica—Su padre la solicita en este momento.

—Enseguida voy Neji-niisan— respondió con su habitual carácter, Neji todavía estaba sorprendido, desde que su prima volvió se ha comportado como solía ser, por una parte se alivió, pero por otra, no sabia si todo su entrenamiento con la raíz se haya ido al tarro de la basura—No te preocupes, mi condición física esta mejor que antes—pasó por su lado y lo miró con una sonrisa triunfante.

—Me alegro que vuelva a ser la de siempre—Dijo aún conmocionado.

En la sala, Hiashi esperaba a su hija con una sonrisa satisfactoria, todo el consejo de su clan se encontraba reunido allí.

—Hinata, bien sabes que tú eres la heredera de mi clan—Hinata tuvo un mal presentimiento, su padre debería haberle regañado y no mostrar esa sonrisa tan poco común en el.

—El consejo ha decidió olvidar tu "error" y perdonarte la vida a cambio de que te comprometas con un miembro del clan—hizo pasar al chico, quien miro a Hinata con indiferencia—su nombre es Kobayashi Hyuuga.

—Mucho gusto Hinata-sama, soy Kobayashi—Hizo una leve reverencia y le sonrió con cinismo a la chica.

—El gusto es mío—Le respondió con la misma sonrisa, en su mente, Hinata solo quería escapar.

—Bien, ahora que se presentaron pueden ir a dar un paseo para conocerse—Anunció el líder del clan, Hinata obedeció a regañadientes.

—Hiashi, si tu hija se casa con el chico nuestro el nombre de nuestro clan será limpiado—le comentó el anciano.

—Eso espero—El líder no estaba seguro de que esta unión pudiera limpiar el nombre de su clan después de lo que su hija hizo, pero no había otra solución y debía respetar la decisión del consejo Hyuuga.

Hinata y el joven Kobayashi caminaban hacia la fuente del gran jardín, Hinata vio su reflejo en el agua, el chico la miro fríamente y suspiró.

— ¡Por fin estamos solos! —El chico cambió su carácter frío por uno carismático—Fingir seriedad me cansa—le sonrió a Hinata y ella recordó la sonrisa de Naruto.

— ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto justo ahora? —Ella miro el agua con tristeza, Kobayashi la miró extrañado.

—No quieres casarte, ¿verdad? —El chico la miró con comprensión—La verdad es que yo tampoco quiero casarme, claro que no lo digo por ti—Aclaro enseguida—Es que yo no quiero unirme a alguien sin haber sentido el amor primero.

—Yo también lo creo—Hinata sonrió levemente—Quiero casarme con la persona que amo—Recordó por cuanto había pasado para poder estar con Naruto, aunque no se había aclarado del todo los sentimientos de ellos.

— ¿Hinata? —Llamó el pelinegro, vio que ella cerraba los ojos y suspiraba. Pronto anocheció y se quedaron observando la luna, el chico miraba asombrado a Hinata; el brillo de la luna le favorecía en demasía a la ojiperla—Esa persona debe ser muy afortunada al tener a una chica como tu.

— ¿eh? Gracias—Se limitó a responder— ¿puedo saber porque finges seriedad?

—Claro, a cambio que me respondas algo—dijo, Hinata asintió.

—Lo hago porque me inculcaron eso, parecer alguien maduro para "encantarle" a mi prometida, es estúpido—se quejó—quieren que seamos los "reyes de la frialdad"—dijo imitando la voz del anciano líder. Hinata rió melodiosamente.

—Eres muy simpático—Hinata le sonrió, Kobayashi se sonrojó y pensó lo bonita que era su prometida.

— ¿Puedo saber el nombre del afortunado? — preguntó algo consternado por sus propios pensamientos, nunca había pensado así de una chica.

—Naruto…Uzumaki Naruto—la forma en que nombro al rubio fue tan llena de melancolía y amor que Kobayashi sintió un poco de envidia.

—Naruto, ¿eh? Un buen nombre—Miró hacia la casa y se dirigió a Hinata—es hora de entrar, ¿me permites? —Tomó delicadamente la mano de la chica y la guió hacia la morada, dos personas ocultas miraban la escena, una de ellas golpeó con fuerza el árbol y sus ojos rojos se volvieron más brillantes y sedientos de sangre.

—Tranquilo, ya harás algo al respecto, ahora debemos empezar con el plan—le dijo la otra persona. Las dos sombras desaparecieron del demacrado árbol y la neblina tiño de gris el ambiente.

La mañana pasó rápidamente para la familia Hyuuga, los ancianos ya había anunciado el casamiento de los jóvenes, solo dos semanas faltaban para la boda y en la casa había un alboroto con los preparativos, sin embargo, Hinata permanecía en su habitación; miraba la ventana y suspiraba cansinamente, el sonido de la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos, era su prometido.

—Hinata, deberías estar alegre—el joven pelinegro se sentó en la cama e inspeccionó la habitación, divisó una bandana rota y la quiso tomar, pero Hinata se lo impidió—Es un desertor, ¿verdad? Esa es su banana—La chica se aferró al objeto y asintió—es muy peligroso, debes tener cuidado, si alguien lo descubre.

—Lo sé, pero no me importa, yo sé que el volverá—No quería decirle la verdad a aquel chico, no le inspiraba nada de confianza.

En la entrada de Konoha había un tumulto de gente, algunos estaban parados observando desde lejos, otros se acercaron con miedo.

— ¡Naruto-niichan!—Konohamaru fue el primero que hablo, la gente empezó a murmurar.

—Es Naruto, ¿Qué le diremos? — Murmuró uno.

—Disculparon obviamente—le respondió otro. Un anciano se hizo paso de entre la gente.

—Joven Uzumaki, en nombre de la aldea te queremos pedir perdón por todo el daño que te hicimos, fuimos engañados y nos sentimos culpables, por favor perdona nuestro error—Los aldeanos se inclinaron ante el chico, desde atrás salió Sasuke; los aldeanos estaban sorprendidos.

—Te lo dije Naruto, aunque no espero que me perdonen a mí—se cruzó de brazos.

— ¡Increíble! Naruto-niichan pudiste traer de vuelta a Sasuke—Konohamaru abrazó a un pasmado Naruto.

—Debió ser una batalla muy dura—dijo un aldeano emocionado— Ahora Konoha tendrá a dos de los ninjas más poderosos—Naruto y Sasuke se miraron extrañados, de entre la gente pasó Tsunade; quien los miró inquisidoramente.

—Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke—Los aldeanos la miraron expectantes—Sean bienvenidos a Konoha nuevamente—Los aldeanos gritaron emocionados, los chicos se miraron y asintieron.

—Gracias Tsunade-sama—Naruto conservó la distancia.

—Vamos a mi despacho—Cuando llegaron a la torre se encontraron con todos los chicos. Todos estaban sorprendidos.

—La verdad es que ya estaba preparando los equipos para ir a buscarlos—Los chicos rodearon a los dos y empezaron a hablar, Tsunade miró a Naruto—Naruto, antes de que te vayas quisiera hablar contigo en privado, los demás pueden esperarlo afuera.

— ¿Qué quiere Tsunade-sama? —preguntó Naruto en cuanto todos se fueron.

—Sai me dijo que Hinata estuvo contigo por un tiempo y eso me hace pensar que tienes una relación especial con ella—lo miró fijamente.

—No te lo voy a negar—contestó tranquilamente.

—Siento tener que decirte esto, pero Hinata se casará en 2 semanas—Naruto apretó sus nudillos y controló su furia.

—Lo sé, pero voy a detener esa locura—

— ¡No puedes hacer eso! El clan Hyuuga lo ha decidido y nadie puede interferir—Se dirigió hacia Naruto dispuesto a reconfortarlo, pero el se alejó.

—No me importa—el rubio salió del despacho con una mirada sombría.

—Esto va a ser un gran problema—

Pasaron las dos semanas y solo quedaba unos minutos para la boda, Hinata se veía muy deprimida, aun cuando se veía hermosa en el vestido. Por otra parte Kobayashi estaba emocionado, estas dos semanas que había pasado con Hinata le había cambiado completamente: se había enamorado de ella.

—Daremos inicio a la ceremonia, ¿estas listo? —le preguntó un miembro del consejo, el chico asintió.

— ¿Hinata-sama? —Un joven llamó a la puerta— ¿esta lista?

—Si, enseguida voy—contestó.

En la sala principal se encontraban solo los miembros del clan, puesto que era una ceremonia privada y nadie podía ir, Hinata había permanecido alejada del mundo exterior y eso la entristecía mucho.

—"Naruto, sálvame"—pensó la chica caminando hacia su destino…

Mientras en la mansión Hyuuga se llevaba a cabo esto, en la torre Hokage se encontraba Sasuke y Naruto revisando el pergamino de los Uchiha.

—Naruto, ve con Hinata, yo me encargaré del resto—le dijo Sasuke—necesitamos su poder para que el plan funcione.

—Lo sé, cuento contigo amigo—dicho esto se dirigió hacia la casa Hyuuga—"Hinata, yo te salvaré, espérame" —pensó con determinación el chico—"solo espero llegar a tiempo…"

* * *

Holas nuevamente, perdon por la demora, me formatearon el pc y estuve 4 dias sin compu ni internet, pero ya esta aqui. Sorry por lo corto. ¿Comentarios o sugerencias? pinchen en el boton azul.


	13. La destrucción de Konoha

Declaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, sólo utilizo sus personajes para crear esta historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Capitulo 12: **La destrucción de Konoha**

—_No hay vuelta atrás, todo esta perdido; mientras vivamos en un mundo de ninjas traicioneros, feudales corruptos y aldeas increíblemente déspotas, la vida seguirá siendo injusta_—Hinata seguía pensando en la veracidad de las palabras que dijo su amado—_por eso voy a destruirlos y crear un mundo en el que la paz reine, como lo quiso mi maestro y Nagato._

— "¿Podrás causar dolor sin salir lastimado, Naruto?"—la chica Hyuuga se sentó al lado de su prometido, este le sonrió.

—Comenzaremos la ceremonia de unión entre Hyuuga Hinata y Hyuuga Kobayashi— el anciano bendijo a los novios y empezó los preparativos mientras toda la familia miraba en silencio; una silenciosa lagrima cayó al suelo—presencien la unión entre estos jóvenes que guiaran al clan pro…—un gran estruendo interrumpió aquella sagrada ceremonia.

— ¡¿Quién osa interrumpir algo tan sagrado? —Hiashi se levantó indignado. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con los guardias tumbados en el suelo inconscientes, una ráfaga de viento sacudió la habitación.

— ¡Vengo a detener esta locura! — Naruto se paró enfrente de Hiashi; traía puesto una capa negra y una mascara de zorro.

— ¡Uzumaki Naruto! — Hiashi se puso en posición de batalla, pero el chakra del Kyuubi mando a volar a todos los presentes.

— ¡Naruto! — Hinata intentó acercarse, pero Kobayashi se lo impidió— ¡¿Qué…?

—No permitiré que mi prometida caiga en manos de un renegado— la puso detrás suyo y miro desafiante al rubio; que despidió un chakra aún más demoniaco.

—Si quieren vivir entréguenme a la chica—le devolvió la mirada al chico, los ojos de Naruto se volvieron rojos y sedientos de sangre.

—No pienso entregártela, ella es mi prometida—tomó a Hinata del brazo y la acercó a él.

— ¡Estas colmando mi paciencia! —apretó sus nudillos y la sangre corrió entre sus dedos.

— ¡Suéltame! — Hinata forcejeó, de pronto se vio en los brazos de Naruto y observó a Kobayashi parado.

—Hinata-sama, por aquí—Neji y Hanabi abrieron una de las tantas puertas, Naruto y Hinata corrieron hacia el lugar; la chica miró de reojo a Kobayashi y contempló su caída.

—Debemos reunirnos con los demás—Naruto cargó a Hinata y se dirigieron raudos a la torre en donde los esperaban Sasuke y los demás.

En la torre hokage se encontraba Tsunade reunido con el consejo decidiendo el destino de Naruto y Sasuke, pero la repentina explosión los alertó, se dirigieron al lugar encontrándose con Naruto y Sasuke con un montón de pergaminos y a los demás chicos en posición de batalla.

— ¿Qué significa esto Naruto? — preguntó Tsunade completamente sorprendida.

—Ya te lo había dicho Tsunade, volví para destruir Konoha— un rasenshuriken destruyó la torre.

— ¡No lo hagas Naruto! ¡No cuando juraste tantas veces proteger la aldea! — Shikaku Nara fue el primero en hablar— ¡Shikamaru, estas cometiendo un grave error!

—Padre, lo siento, pero Naruto tiene todo el derecho a hacerlo—Shikamaru le sonrió a Naruto, este le devolvió la sonrisa.

— ¡Naruto! ¿Por qué? —Tsunade empezó a temblar, unas lágrimas traicioneras querían salir.

— ¿Por qué? —El rubio rió—pues por el mismo desprecio de la aldea, en cuanto les doy la espalda empieza el odio y la repulsión en mi contra.

—Pero…—

— ¡Pero nada! No estoy dispuesto a seguir aguantando el dolor y el desprecio— el chakra del Kyuubi aumentó, la mente del chico se quedó en blanco, desechando todo pensamiento bueno…había sido corrompido por el rencor y el odio.

— ¡Naruto! —todos los chicos se alejaron de el, abrumados; no por la cantidad de chakra que estaba emanando, sino por la ira que mostraba y la inestabilidad que presentaba este presentaba.

— ¡El sello! —exclamó Tsunade. Naruto, preso de una ira incontenible desgarró su propio pecho, saltando a la vista el sello, que poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo.

— ¡Destruiré Konoha! —La voz de Naruto se oía siniestra y un rugido escapó de sus labios. En la mente del chico el Kyuubi sonreía con sorna.

— ¡Al fin saldré libre! —Miró al chico—no tienes porque sufrir más Naruto, yo te salvaré, solo quita el sello— envolvió a Naruto; quien estaba sumido por la oscuridad y preso de un dolor infinito. El Kyuubi lo guió hacia el sello y posó la mano del chico en el papel, pero del bolsillo del rubio salió otro sello; el cual Naruto recogió de la batalla con los ninjas de rango S—ya veo, es el sello del dragón.

—Odio…repulsión…soledad…dolor—Naruto balbuceaba esas palabras y su mirada vacía se posó en el sello, sus ojos mostraron un odio mas allá de la razón del hombre; y con furia desgarró el papel.

— ¡Si! ¡Odia, desprecia…MATA! — el Kyuubi salió de la prisión y quedó enfrente del rubio— Ya es la hora…

— ¡Naruto! —Hinata gritó desesperada al ver como Naruto se transformaba en un zorro gigante que empezó a destruir los edificios.

— ¡Todos, refugien a los aldeanos, no intenten atacar al Kyuubi! —Tsunade miró impotente hacia el demonio, apretó sus nudillos—Naruto…

La aldea era un caos, todos los aldeanos huían mientras los shinobi trataban de calmarlos y guiarlos a un área segura.

— ¡Hinata! ¿A dónde vas? —Sasuke detuvo a Hinata, ella bajó la mirada.

—Debo detener a Naruto—La chica divisó un papel, recordó cuando Naruto lo tomó—esto es…

— ¡Activa el byakuugan! —le dijo el Ryuukan.

— ¡Byakuugan! —El sello empezó a brillar y luego desapareció, Hinata comprendió— ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! (jutsu de invocación). Un gran dragón apareció frente al Kyuubi.

—Súbete—Hinata subió a la espalda del dragón y las miradas de las bestias se enfrentaron.

—Ya haz interferido muchas veces en mis planes Ryuukan, es hora de que mueras— El demonio miró a Hinata—es muy tarde para Naruto, el esta poseído completamente por el odio y nada puedes hacer.

—Naruto—Las lágrimas de Hinata escaparon de sus perlados ojos— ¡despierta Naruto! —gritó la chica, el demonio rió estruendosamente.

—De nada sirven tus gritos—el zorro atacó, pero el dragón lo golpeó con su cola.

—Se que es difícil de aceptar, pero debes matar al chico—dijo el dragón, Hinata abrió enormemente los ojos en señal de sorpresa—sino lo haces, la aldea será destruida y yo sé que eso no es lo que querías desde un principio.

— ¡No! ¡Debe haber otra forma! —Intentó convencerse de eso.

—Aún cuando existiera otra forma de detenerlo, de todas formas Uzumaki Naruto morirá—dijo calmadamente.

— ¡No! ¡No es cierto! — Cayó de rodillas y su cuerpo tembló, se llevó las manos a su rostro.

— ¡Contemplen mi poder! —una gran masa de chakra impactó contra la aldea.

— ¡No lo permitiré! — Sasuke subió al lomo del dragón— ¡no es el momento de llorar, hay que detenerlo!

—Pero Naruto…—

— ¡Ya no es Naruto! ¡Abre los ojos Hinata! — Le gritó Sasuke, tanto o más dolido que Hinata al ver como su mejor amigo y hermano; aunque no lo reconociera, era poseído por el bijuu—el Naruto que conocimos murió cuando fue corrompido por el odio.

—Entonces…—

—No hay otra opción, debemos eliminar al zorro junto con Naruto— declaró Sasuke, Hinata se paró y secó sus lágrimas.

—Naruto, yo te amo, recuérdalo por favor—Hinata unió sus manos en forma de plegaría y luego suspiró. Sus ojos se volvieron dorados—adiós Naruto…

— ¡Soy el rey de los bijuu! —dijo el Kyuubi. El Ryuukan formó una tormenta que disipó el fuego del lugar, luego se lanzó contra el zorro, sin embargo una de las colas del demonio golpeó fuertemente contra el dragón.

— ¡Kamimizu! (agua divina) —Un gran chorro de agua impactó la cara del demonio; quien rugió por las quemaduras que le provocó el agua— ¡juuken!— Hinata usó la cola del dragón para cerrar un punto de chakra del zorro.

— ¡Eso no me vencerá! — Lanzó una gran masa de chakra hacia el dragón. Sasuke usó su sharingan para enviar a otra dimensión el ataque.

Mientras se desarrollaba la batalla entre esas bestias, en el interior Naruto se encontraba sumido en la oscuridad. ¿No haría nada por detener todo esto? ¿Y Hinata? ¿Y Sasuke? Todos… ¿Serían asesinados por su bijuu? No tenía fuerza para moverse, pero escuchaba perfectamente, cuando Hinata le dijo que lo amaba…eso le hizo muy feliz, él también la amaba. Entonces… ¿No debería estar feliz? Habían dudas, el temía por el futuro que le esperaba.

Quería decirle a Hinata cuanto la amaba, decirle a Sasuke cuanto deseaba que se quedara en la aldea con el y que lo reconociera como un hermano, quería ser feliz por una sola vez, pero sabía que de una u otra forma el tendría que morir.

Se dio cuenta de que la paz que buscaba no la encontraría con la venganza, sino con la dedicación y el arduo trabajo que un Hokage debía hacer… ¡Es verdad! El quería ser Hokage y lo había olvidado completamente. Recordó el respeto que los aldeanos le mostraron al vencer a Pain, recordó el amor que Hinata le proporcionaba y cuantas amistades tenía. ¡Era hora de despertar al viejo Naruto!

— ¡Los destruiré! — El Kyuubi golpeó con las nueve colas al dragón; quien alcanzó a esquivar el ataque.

— ¡No le hagas más daño! —Se oyó la voz de Naruto.

— ¡Tu! Deberías estar poseído— El Kyuubi miró sobre su lomo a Naruto.

— ¡Naruto! —Exclamaron Sasuke y Hinata.

— ¡Ahora podemos vencer al Kyuubi sin que Naruto salga lastimado!—dijo Hinata.

—Me temo que eso no es así—dijo el Dragón— mira la conexión de chakra que tiene Naruto en el abdomen con la cabeza del zorro—Sasuke y Hinata miraron a Naruto y vieron el chakra.

—De igual forma tendremos que matar al chico para que el Kyuubi no destruya la aldea—dijo resignado el Uchiha.

—Esta vez nadie te esta controlando zorro estúpido—dijo Naruto.

—Por supuesto que nadie me puede controlar—dijo.

— ¿Ni siquiera Uchiha Madara? —preguntó.

—Ni siquiera él— dijo con una voz tensa.

—No lo creo así—

—Dejemos la conversación para otro momento—envolvió a Naruto en su chakra y lo apretó fuertemente.

— ¡Suéltame saco de pulgas! — El rubio trató de zafarse, pero no pudo.

— ¡Mueran todos! — dijo el zorro.

— ¡Aquí viene Hinata! ¡Mata al chico! —le ordenó el Ryuukan.

—…—Hinata contuvo el aliento—Naruto…—susurró.

—Hazlo Hinata—dijo Sasuke también resignado a al idea de perder a su mejor amigo, los demás solo miraban expectantes el resultado de la batalla, temiendo por la vida de sus compañeros.

—No puedo— murmuró, bajó su guardia.

— ¡Hinata!— gritó Naruto.

— ¡Naruto-kun! — gritó la Hyuuga. El Ryuukan se envolvió en el cuello del zorro y lo empezó a estrangular, mientras que el Kyuubi le intentaba morder, colocándose lo suficientemente cerca para que los dos pudieran hablar.

— ¡Hinata, debes matarme! — le dijo el rubio.

— ¡No me pidas tal cosa! No sé que haría sin ti—La chica sollozó.

—Sasuke, cuida de Hinata— El Uchiha asintió conmovido.

—Hinata, sino me matas el Kyuubi destrozará la aldea—Naruto saltó al lomo del dragón y abrazó a la chica—No me lo hagas más difícil—Una lagrima recorrió el rostro del chico.

—Naruto…—Correspondió a su abrazo y sacó una kunai de su portashuriken y la apretó fuertemente, aunque la mano le temblaba—…Te amo—dijo; luego, todo quedó en silencio

* * *

Holas nuevamente, me alegra que hayan estado siguiendo mi fic, eso me anima a continuar. ¿Comentarios o sugerencias? pinchen en el boton azul.


	14. La decisión de Hinata

Declaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, sólo utilizo sus personajes para crear esta historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Capítulo 13 **La decisión de Hinata**

Hinata podía respirar el olor a sangre, no quiso abrir los ojos para no tener que ver como Naruto moría frente a sus ojos, pero un repentino movimiento la obligo a centrar su vista en el chico. Lo primero que vio fue los ojos de Naruto y luego su triste sonrisa; sus ojos automáticamente se dirigieron al arma que empuñaba; la cual estaba empapada en sangre, sin embargo, estaba clavada en la mano de Naruto y no en su pecho como ella suponía. La sangre recorrió la kunai hasta la empuñadura y cuando esta tocó la mano de Hinata una extraña sensación inundó el cuerpo de la Hyuuga, Naruto miró a Sasuke y al Ryuukan; los cuales asintieron.

— ¿Puedes moverte Sasuke? —preguntó Naruto.

—Creo que si—dijo Sasuke tapando sus ojos, el haber utilizado su sharingan recién adquirido le causó un gran cansancio a su cuerpo.

— ¿Naruto? ¿Qué? —Hinata apenas si podía articular algunas palabras, no entendía nada ni tampoco sabía porque Sasuke tenía esa mirada cómplice.

—Descuida Hinata, volveré…—Naruto le sonrió como siempre lo hacía y ella siguió sin comprender, pero no tuvo tiempo de razonar puesto que en un instante se encontraba lejos del campo de batalla y con Sasuke a su lado.

—Naruto decidió enfrentar al Kyuubi solo—dijo Sasuke, no miró a Hinata porque seguramente ella iba a llorar y a él le fastidiaba ver eso, pero no escuchó sollozo alguno así que la observó, aún con algo de dificultad, pero logró ver la cara de estupefacción y el repentino temblor de su cuerpo.

— ¿Por qué siento esta sensación? —dijo de pronto, su chakra empezó a desestabilizarse y el Ryuukan procedió a tomar el chakra.

—Tranquila, Uzumaki Naruto nos brindo este chakra para protegerte—comentó la bestia.

— ¡Quiero ir con él! —gritó, se levantó desde el lomo del dragón, pero Sasuke se lo impidió.

—Hinata, entiende que solo Naruto puede vencer al Kyuubi—dijo Sasuke tratando de hacerla entender, pero Hinata no quería escuchar.

— ¡No! Sasuke-kun, por favor déjame ir—le suplicó al Uchiha sollozando, se aferró al pecho de Sasuke—por favor, sino me dejas ir al menos ayúdalo, haz algo—apretó la ropa del chico—no quiero que Naruto muera.

—Lo sé, pero cálmate—le dijo zarandeándola suavemente, la miró fijamente—en estos momentos no puedo hacer nada, ya que usé demasiado mi sharingan al enviar esa gran masa de chakra a otra dimensión.

—Pero Naruto…—bajó la mirada y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer libremente.

— ¡Confía en el! —le gritó, ella levantó la cabeza—después de todo, Naruto es un gran shinobi.

—Tienes razón—dijo la chica calmándose, los tres miraron hacía donde estaba Naruto—solo espero que este bien…

Naruto miraba con profundo odio a su bijuu y maldecía eternamente el haberse dejado controlar por esa estúpida bestia egoísta. Entró en modo sennin y el Kyuubi lo miró con sorna. De pronto el ambiente se volvió tenso y una increíble cantidad de chakra envolvió a los dos, maestro y alumno en un combate sin igual.

—Puede que hayas sido mi maestro, pero no te perdonaré que me hayas utilizado—dijo Naruto con un tono desafiante, los ojos rojos centellaron.

— Que lastima, porque tu no eras mi alumno favorito que digamos— dijo con burla— te quiero presentar a alguien muy especial— dijo mirándolo fijamente, una gran cantidad de vapor envolvió al Kyuubi y en un instante se encontraban en el interior de Naruto, era el mismo laberinto de lo llevaba hacía la cárcel del demonio, solo que esta vez la jaula estaba abierta— bienvenido al lugar mas recóndito de tu mente, en donde se encuentra mi alumno predilecto— dijo el Bijuu sonriendo con mofa. Unos pasos se escucharon a través de los túneles, el agua resonaba por todo el lugar y una sonrisa algo burlona hizo eco en Naruto.

—Por fin nos encontramos, Naruto—dijo aquella voz, Naruto miró al Kyuubi, pero este se había esfumado. Esperó a que la persona que estaba en la oscuridad saliera a la luz, se sorprendió al ver que era el mismo, pero con los ojos negros y sus pupilas rojas; un chakra que emanaba una gran cantidad de sed de sangre y sus ropajes eran negros como el carbón.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó pasmado al verse **a sí** mismo, se acercó lentamente hacia ese ser que lo miraba con gracia.

— ¿Qué no es obvio? Yo soy tú, solo que más poderoso—dijo, lanzó un rasengan que superaba con creses al de Naruto.

—Imposible—articuló el rubio, aun sorprendido por ese rasengan que pasó rozando sus cabellos y atravesando las paredes.

—Yo vivo en tu mente, soy todo lo que odias, lo que te molesta, en otras palabras: Soy tu lado oscuro—sonrió ampliamente y sus ojos rojos brillaron amenazantes.

—Son tonterías, yo no odio ni siento rencor por nadie—argumentó el rubio, por un momento creyó que lo iba a atacar, pero no fue así. Su otro yo ni se movió, solo lo miraba con esos ojos llenos de odio e ira.

—Estas equivocado, tú odias a los que te despreciaron, sientes rencor hacia los aldeanos que te golpearon y sientes envidia de tus amigos por tener familia, ¿no es así? Naruto—La palabras calaban en lo más profundo de Naruto, este contuvo la respiración y el pánico lo envolvió. Sostuvo su cabeza en señal de confusión y comenzó a recordar su pasado. Mil imágenes atormentadoras pasaron por su mente, aldeanos golpeándolo cuando a penas era un niño, los cumpleaños horribles que pasaba, el desprecio de los demás, la soledad, el dolor…

Todos esos recuerdos fueron los detonantes de su gran ira y su descontrol, pronto se vio envuelto en un abrazo de su otro "yo"; quien lo reconfortaba mientras lo mantenía en su aura oscura.

— ¿Por qué me haces recordar? —preguntó Naruto cerrando sus ojos ya vacios y dejándose llevar por su lado oscuro.

—Solo quiero abrirte los ojos y hacer que recapacites. Ellos no merecen tu poder, hazlos temblar de miedo y destruye todo lo que aman, así tu podrás ser el más fuerte—susurró a su **oído**, Naruto se estremeció al oír esa voz tan siniestra, tan triste…

—Solo eres un reflejo de mi debilidad—murmuró para si—representas mi miedo y lo único que tengo que hacer es eliminarte—Tomó una kunai y se puso en posición de batalla. Su otro "yo" rió estruendosamente.

—Vamos, con eso no me ganaras tan fácilmente—camino hacia Naruto; y a cada paso que daba, el agua se evaporaba, llenando de vapor el ambiente—Tú no puedes ganarme, tengo el chakra del Kyuubi y tú solo tienes el modo ermitaño, no puedes vencer al rey de los bijuu—dijo alzando sus manos como mostrándose a sí mismo, Naruto al fin comprendió que era el Kyuubi; quien había tomado su forma.

—No subestimes el poder de la naturaleza—La sonrisa de Naruto enfureció al demonio.

—Disfruta de tus últimos minutos de vida, porque morirás—dijo con la voz gruesa y tenebrosa, Naruto sintió escalofríos.

Hinata no aguantaba la desesperación, de pronto vio que Naruto y el Kyuubi se quedaban inmóviles y todo repentinamente se quedó en silencio, Sasuke le había dicho que estaban peleando en la mente de Naruto, lo podía ver con su sharingan, pero era demasiado peligroso que fuera el ya que podría estropearlo todo.

La chica podía notar la tensión del Uchiha y la suya propia, si bien Naruto era fuerte, no podía solo contra un bijuu, necesitaba apoyo, pero ¿Cómo se lo darían si no se podían acercar?

—Pasaré mi poder a Naruto—dijo repentinamente Hinata, haciendo una serie de jutsus. El dragón entendió y concentró su chakra en Hinata. Una gran cantidad de chakra se traspasó a Naruto; quien estaba en el suelo por recibir uno de los ataques del Kyuubi.

—"¡No! Hinata ¿Qué demonios hiciste?" —pensó Naruto, apretando sus dientes y haciendo una mueca de preocupación.

—Tranquilo, ella tiene protección—Oyó la voz del dragón y se sintió mas calmado, un golpe de energía lo revitalizó e hizo que el bijuu sonriera.

— ¡Ya veo que te mandaron ayuda!—exclamó divertido—pero no servirá de nada.

—Eso lo veremos—murmuró satisfecho, sintió los cambios inmediatamente y comenzó a atacar a su maestro. Un rasengan aun más grande y de un color dorado atravesó la defensa de agua que había puesto el demonio, sin embargo, el Kyuubi contuvo el ataque y Naruto maldijo, pero aun así le hizo daño a su oponente; quien tenía las manos quemadas por tan poderoso ataque.

—"tsk, eso me pasa por transformarme en un humano, son tan débiles" —pensó el bijuu sintiendo el dolor, pero eso no lo detuvo y expulsó una gran cantidad de chakra directo a Naruto.

—"Maldición" —pensó Naruto, no tuvo más opción que protegerse, sabía que le dolería demasiado, pero tenía que aguantar por Hinata y los demás, mas, se sorprendió al verse rodeado de un escudo, cortesía del Ryuukan.

— ¡¿Qué? —exclamó sorprendido el demonio al ver que su ataque no funcionó—maldito Ryuukan—sonrió repentinamente y creo un clon, Naruto pensó que era para el, pero no fue así, ya que este desapareció.

— ¡No! Hinata—Gritó preocupado, empleó el jutsu de clones, pero estos no funcionaron.

—Recuerda que estamos conectados y como tengo más chakra que tu, puedo dominar sobre ti—le dijo, rió y Naruto golpeó el suelo, pero recordó que estaba Sasuke y que debía confiar en Hinata—"confío en ustedes chicos".

—Ellos morirán y pronto lo harás tu también—le dijo convencido de poder vencer, pero el no conocía el verdadero poder de Uzumaki Naruto, legado del cuarto Hokage.

Hinata descansaba sobre el lomo del dragón tratando de recuperarse, mientras Sasuke miraba hacía el campo de batalla, se preguntaba si Naruto estará bien, pero si el ganaba, ¿Qué pasaría con el? ¿Se quedaría con el que consideraba su hermano en la aldea o rompería definitivamente los lazos que lo unía a su hogar? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un repentino ataque.

— ¡¿Naruto? —Sasuke vio sorprendido a su oponente, era demasiado similar a Naruto, pero no era el.

—Soy el lado oscuro de Naruto y destruiré a sus estorbos—dijo, fijó su vista en Hinata y Sasuke se apresuro a protegerla, el dragón hizo lo mismo.

—He peleado varias veces con Naruto, así que no me ganaras fácilmente—sonrió arrogantemente, pero el gran rasengan que formo el clon lo sorprendió.

—No me subestimes, mocoso. Yo soy más poderoso que Naruto—dijo, agudizo su vista y atacó…

Naruto jadeó cansado y cayó abruptamente al suelo y el demonio sonrió satisfecho, todo estaba perdido.

* * *

Holas nuevamente, perdonen si el capitulo es corto T.T pero me alegra que hayan estado siguiendo mi fic, eso me anima a continuar. ¿Comentarios o sugerencias? pinchen en el boton azul.


	15. Los problemas son el principio del adiós

Naruto no me pertenece.

¡OREN POR JAPÓN!

* * *

Capítulo 14 **Los problemas son el principio del adiós.**

¿Acaso este es mi fin? ¿Voy a dejar que mi sueño se rompa? ¿Qué pasará con mis amigos? ¿Todo será destruido por el odio? Probablemente si, yo no puedo seguir en pie, lo único que me queda es confiar en ellos y esperar mi muerte.

Escucho la voz del Kyuubi, ese demonio que me susurra palabras de odio y rencor, yo solo pienso lo triste que es odiar y sentir rencor hacia alguien que no hizo nada o más bien no se dio cuenta del daño que estaba provocando. Miro hacia todas la direcciones, pero solo veo oscuridad, eso me asusta, hundo mi cabeza en mis rodillas para protegerme, pero aun así siento mucho miedo, quiero volver a ver a mis amigos, a Hinata, sin embargo, no sé si seré capaz de levantarme de nuevo. ¡Que alguien me ayude! Ya no aguanto la presión, me levanto desesperado y empiezo a correr, no veo nada, no oigo nada y cada vez me desespero más; el miedo me invade y cada vez me va consumiendo. Grito con mucha desesperación y caigo abruptamente al suelo.

De pronto, una suave y cálida luz me ilumina a mí y de inmediato pienso que es una luz de esperanza, si, tiene que ser… Un susurro me dice que no me de por vencido, que me levante y que luche por lo que quiero.

—No puedo más—murmuró Naruto en respuesta a aquella voz.

—Si puedes Naruto, recuerda lo que te enseñé—dijo esa voz, cada vez más cerca de el.

— ¿Ero-sennin? —preguntó el rubio, levantando la mirada.

— ¿Qué pasa Naruto? Ese no eres tú—dijo Jiraiya dejándose ver, detrás de el estaban todos lo que habían muerto en batalla; shinobi, aldeanos. Todos los de Konoha que le sonreían a Naruto.

—"Odio los fantasmas" —pensó Naruto algo asustado, pero la cálida mano de Jiraiya lo tranquilizó.

—Naruto, levántate y pelea—lo alentó el sannin.

—Pero ya no tengo fuerzas—dijo Naruto tratando de levantarse, pero falló.

—Naruto, levántate—le dijeron unas voces detrás del chico.

— ¡Pero si son Minato y Kushina!—exclamó Jiraiya—son tus padres, Naruto—le dijo al chico, este no contuvo su grito de jubilo.

— ¡Mamá, papá! — El chico vio a Minato y a Kushina alzando sus manos.

—Hijo—Kushina abrazó a Naruto, Minato también lo hizo y una nueva fuerza invadió el cuerpo de Naruto.

—Creí que nunca los vería —dijo Naruto, reconfortado por el cariño de sus padres.

—Estas entre el mundo de los vivos y los muertos, debes volver y salvar la vida de tus amigos—dijo Kushina, Minato seguía acariciando los cabellos del chico.

— ¿Los volveré a ver algún día? —preguntó con lagrimas amenazando con salir.

—Me temo que eso no será posible hijo, nosotros solo vinimos para ayudarte, luego nos tendremos que ir—dijo Minato sonriendo tristemente a su hijo.

—Pero papá, tú eres el cuarto Hokage, debes tener algún jutsu o algo así— dijo bajando la vista para que no vieran sus lágrimas.

—Te diré un pequeño secreto—Minato sacó un pergamino de su bolsillo y se lo cedió a Naruto.

—Ábrelo en el momento apropiado—Poco a poco, las personas iban alejándose.

—Cuídate Naruto, nosotros estaremos apoyándote desde aquí—Minato y Kushina abrazaron a Naruto y Jiraiya le acarició el cabello.

—Recuerda que estamos orgullosos de ti—dijo Jiraiya, poco a poco ellos también se fueron alejando y Naruto se limpió las lágrimas y los despidió con una sonrisa.

Sasuke trataba de pelear con el clon de Naruto, pero este lo esquivaba y solo trataba de lastimar a Hinata, sin embargo, el Ryuukan hacia acoplo de toda su fuerza para detenerlo. Sasuke aprovechó su oportunidad para enviarlo a otra dimensión, pero solo logró quitarle el brazo derecho.

—Maldito Uchiha, esto no se quedara así—el clon extrajo un poco de chakra del Kyuubi y formó un rasengan gigante, Sasuke intentó una vez más mandar al clon a otra dimensión, no entendía porque no se iba si solo era un simple clon—No soy un simple clon de sombra, soy una parte del Kyuubi.

—No permitiré que me ganes, tengo un as bajo la manga—dijo el Uchiha, detrás del clon salió Hinata; quien le selló los puntos de chakra del brazo izquierdo.

—Me engañaron malditos— Vio que el clon de Hinata desparecía y Sasuke hizo su ultimo movimiento, usó lo que le quedaba de chakra para enviar al clon a otra dimensión—Me habrán acabado a mi, pero Naruto esta muerto y Konoha al fin ser…—Alcanzó a decir el malvado clon desapareciendo por completo, Hinata y Sasuke descansaron sobre el lomo del Ryuukan.

—Naruto no puede ser…— Hinata miró a Sasuke tratando de buscar una respuesta, pero el estaba ocupado tratando de tapar sus ojos. Ella se acercó a curarlo, es lo mínimo que podía hacer por tratar de salvarla.

—Descuida, Naruto no puede estar muerto, lo sé—dijo el Uchiha permitiendo a la chica curarlo.

—si, confío en el—comentó, diviso a todos sus amigos dirigirse hacia ellos, Sakura fue la primera en llegar.

—Hinata, descansa, yo curare a Sasuke-kun—dijo Sakura, haciendo que Hinata se acostara—Sasuke-kun, no te preocupes, sanarás en poco tiempo.

—Gracias—atinó a decir el Uchiha, se recostó y lo demás solo contemplaban hacia el campo de batalla.

—"Naruto"—Era todo lo que pensaban los chicos en ese momento.

Mientras el Kyuubi miraba el cuerpo inerte de Naruto, ahora que el chico había muerto no había impedimentos para que el saliera completamente libre.

—Muy mal Naruto, si hubieras puesto atención a tu maestro no hubieras muerto—dijo el demonio, sentado al lado de Naruto.

—Si te hubiera puesto atención, no estaría a punto de matarte—dijo Naruto acertándole un golpe en la barbilla al Kyuubi.

— ¿Cómo? —dijo sobándose la barbilla.

—Es hora de vencerte, maestro—Creo algunos clones y atacó, el Kyuubi se sorprendió en demasía, ya no podría controlarlo.

—Mocoso, un alumno no puede vencer a un maestro—dijo el Kyuubi recuperando su postura.

—No lo creo—dijo, abrió el pergamino que su padre le dio y al ver su contenido sonrió—Fuuin no jutsu (jutsu de sellado)

—No creas que con un sello podrás…—Se dio cuenta de que unas cadenas lo envolvían y lo apretaban hasta quitarle el aire. No le quedó de otra que volver a su forma original, pero no pudieron— ¡¿Qué demonios? Suéltame— dijo enfurecido. Naruto se acercó a el y le mostró al demonio su mano; que tenía escrito un Kanji de sello. Tocó el pecho del bijuu y este se empezó a quemar.

—No volverás a hacer daño, ahora yo te controlo—dijo Naruto, sintió el apoyo de sus padres, de su maestro, de todos—De ahora en adelante seguirás mis ordenes—La jaula del Kyuubi volvió a cerrarse y el demonio apareció dormido en ella—Al fin…—susurró para luego caer rendido.

Lejos de allí, los chicos presenciaron la desaparición del Kyuubi y que… ¡Naruto caía inconsciente! Sai se apresuró a dibujar una de sus aves y lo fue a rescatar, mientras los demás se quedaban expectantes a su llegada.

—Na...ruto—murmuró Hinata, Sasuke recuperó su vista y ayudado de Sakura vio a Naruto regresar con Sai.

—Esta inconsciente—dijo Sai, Sakura inmediatamente lo fue a revisar, todo estaban preocupados.

—No se preocupen, solo esta cansado—dijo, todos suspiraron y sonrieron, definitivamente Naruto era el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente.

Tsunade convocó a una reunión de urgencia, debido a los daños ocasionados por el Kyuubi la Hokage tuvo que buscar otro lugar para hacer sus labores, pero lo malo sería convencer a los aldeanos que Naruto no tuvo la culpa de nada, sin embargo, le sorprendió el hecho de que todos estaban amontonados en la entrada del hospital, esperando tener una noticia del chico. Afortunadamente para Yamato, el demonio no ocasionó tantos destrozos, solo la torre Hokage y algunas casa aledañas, por lo que no tuvo tanto trabajo.

—Ten cuidado Naruto—le dijo Sakura al salir de la habitación— ¿estás seguro de que no quieres descansar?

—No, prefiero ver como esta Sasuke y Hinata—dijo algo cansado. Cuando llegó a la habitación de Sasuke, este se encontraba mirando la ventana, divagando en sus propios pensamientos.

— ¿Qué quieres, dobe? — dijo el Uchiha, Sakura los dejó solos para hacer su trabajo.

—Solo venía a ver como estabas, aunque sé que te irás después de esto—bajo su mirada, no quería que su "hermano" se fuera de nuevo.

—Me quedaré, después de todo no puedo abandonar a mi "hermano" —El Uchiha sonrió.

—Sasuke—El chico le tendió la mano al Uchiha—Hermano—los dos sonrieron y apretaron la mano del otro, al fin sus lazos se fortalecieron.

—Ve a ver a Hinata, estoy seguro que ella te espera—dijo Sasuke, se recostó el la cama y Naruto sonrió—Te veré luego—dijo, luego cerró sus ojos dispuesto a dormir, Naruto salió de la habitación y afuera lo esperaba Sakura con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Gracias, Naruto—dijo La pelirrosa, Naruto entendió y prosiguió su camino.

Cuando llegaba a la habitación se encontró con Neji; quien tenía una cara de pocos amigos, Naruto se puso serio.

—Neji, ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Naruto, pero le bastaron los gritos de Hiashi Hyuuga para entender.

— ¡No volverás a ver a Uzumaki Naruto en tu vida! —gritó Hiashi.

—Pero padre…—

—No permitiré que estés con ese demonio—le interrumpió el líder.

— ¡El no es un demonio! —espetó la chica.

—Escucha Hinata, se que ese tal Kobayashi no era digno de ti ya que no pudo protegerte, pero tampoco lo es ese Uzumaki, que podría dañarte—le reprendió suavemente, Hinata quedó en silencio y Naruto se alejó de la habitación, le dijo a Neji que no dijera nada y luego se fue cabizbajo.

—El no sería capaz de dañarme, yo lo amo—dijo la chica, lastima que Naruto se haya ido antes.

El chico caminaba pensando en lo dicho por el padre de Hinata, tenía razón, el; sabiendo que anteriormente le hizo daño, estaba preocupado por lo que pudiera pasar, ¿y si le hacía daño a Hinata nuevamente? No lo permitiría, por eso el debía alejarse… debía decirle adiós a Hinata para siempre.

Salió del hospital y todos los aldeanos lo esperaban con una sonrisa, el tuvo que fingir para no preocupar a sus amigos.

— ¡Naruto! —La hokage apareció con la furia saliéndole por los poros.

—Tsunade-baachan— dijo Naruto, retrocedió al igual que los demás.

—En castigo por todo este alboroto tendrás que ayudar a reparar la aldea—dijo más tranquila, golpeó la cabeza de Naruto y luego sonrió—estoy orgullosa de ti.

—Gracias—sonrió y luego todos celebraron.

La tarde pasó muy rápido para todos, muchas cosas había pasado y había mucho que contar. Naruto se encontraba en el monumento de los hokages, un suave viento acompañaba al rubio, permitiéndole pensar con más claridad. El no se daría por vencido, convencería a Hiashi las veces que fuera necesario. Después de todo, el era el ninja numero uno en sorprender a la gente.

—Padre, madre, Jiraiya-sensei, les juro que por mi camino ninja, nunca desistiré de mi sueño—Naruto sonrío al cielo pensando en que un nuevo día le traería nuevos desafíos por vencer, y conseguir estar junto a Hinata uno de ellos—nunca me retractaré de lo que digo, porque este es mi camino del ninja—dijo alzando su puño al aire.

Hinata miraba la noche estrellada y seguía pensando en Naruto, su mirada se posó el bandana rota, sonrió con tristeza, había pasado por tanto para que al final las cosas terminaran así.

—Naruto…—Una lagrima salió sin querer y la chica se la limpió, ella no se daría por vencida, puesto que sabía lo persistente que era Naruto y ella no se quedaría atrás, mañana iría a ver a Naruto.

Sasuke despertó un poco preocupado, se levantó de la cama y escribió un mensaje, una paloma se alejó volando con el pequeño mensaje, Sakura veía desde la puerta.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿Para quién era ese mensaje? —preguntó no esperando una respuesta, sabia de antemano lo frío que podía ser.

—Para Karin, le diré que me quedaré en la aldea—dijo, Sakura se sorprendió de que le haya contestado.

—Ya veo—sonrió contenta y acompaño a Sasuke, los dos se quedaron contemplando la bella noche, todos y cada uno de los habitantes veían aquella noche; y cada uno de ellos depositaban sus deseos en las estrellas, esperando que el día de mañana fuera el mejor de todos.

La mañana era grata, así que Sasuke y Sakura se dirigieron al departamento de su amigo para ver como seguía, tocaron la puerta, pero nadie les abrió, así que Sasuke tuvo que entrar a la fuerza ya que su amigo; sabiendo lo perezoso que era cuando no tenía una misión, se quedaba durmiendo, si hasta escuchaban sus ronquidos, pero esta vez todo estaba en silencio. Los chicos se dirigieron a la pieza del rubio para encontrarse con Naruto en el suelo, inconsciente.

— ¡Naruto! —exclamaron los chicos, ¿Qué le sucedió a Naruto?...

* * *

Shion:Hola nuevamente, les agradezco que sigan mi fic.

Naruto: claro, ahora agradeces ¬¬

Shion:siempre agradezco òwó

Sasuke: ¬¬

Shion: n.n Hola Sasuke

Sasuke: hmp

Shion: Tan comunicativo como siempre U.U

Naruto: En el siguiente capitulo hay más pelea, ¿verdad? Estoy ansioso de ver cuan fuerte soy

Sasuke: Si claro. Dobe ¬¬

Naruto: Teme! òwó

Shion: Se supone que son amigos, comportense U.u

Sasuke: no soy amigo de este engendro.

Naruto: Cierto. Somos hermanos, ¿Verdad Sasuke?

Sasuke: No ¬¬

Naruto y Shion: !LO DIJISTE EN ESTE CAPITULO!

Sasuke: o/o Me voy ¬¬ *Huye con verguenza*

Shion: ^-^ que lindo Sasuke *baba*

Naruto:¬¬

Shion: por supuesto que tu tambien eres lindo *¬* *Lo besa en la mejilla*

Naruto: O.o ah! babosaaaa *Huye*

Shion: T.T Naruto vuleveeeeeee *Corre detrás de el*

Hinata: Creo que nos quedamos sin autora, bueno en nombre de todos les agradecemos que hayan leido este capitulo

**Comentarios o sugerencias pinchando en el boton azul**


	16. ¿Seremos felices?

Ni Sasuke ni Naruto me pertenecen T.T ( Algun dia los raptare) son todos propiedad de Kishi-sama.

* * *

Capitulo 15 **¿Seremos felices?**

Sakura se acercó a Naruto, vio si había indicios de alguna pelea, pero no encontró nada.

— ¿Qué pasa Naruto? —preguntó Sasuke, Sakura zarandeó al rubio suavemente para intentar despertarlo.

—Agrh…tengo…agrh—Naruto apenas si se movía y eso preocupó a los chicos.

— ¿Qué tienes? ¿Que te duele? —preguntó preocupada Sakura, Sasuke se puso al lado de la chica y notó la cara del chico, se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba, ya conocía esa expresión y era…

—Tengo mucha hambre—dijo tomándose el estomago; que rugía por comida.

—"Exactamente esa" — pensó Sasuke con un tic nervioso.

— ¡Tonto! Hiciste que nos preocuparas—Sakura zarandeaba con violencia a un Naruto casi inconsciente mientras lo regañaba.

— ¡Quiero más ramen, viejo! —exclamó un Naruto ya revitalizado, Sasuke y Sakura lo miraban enfadados, el muy tonto estaba demasiado cansado para prepararse comida y de puro agotamiento durmió en el suelo, luego ya no pudo pararse por la fatiga y así es como termino todo, tener que invitarlo a comer y más encima cargarlo hasta el restaurante, definitivamente Naruto había vuelto a ser el mismo de antes.

— ¡Naruto, tienes que comer más sano! —Le regañó Sakura—no te puedes pasar toda la vida comiendo ramen.

—No lo puedo evitar, el ramen es mi plato favorito—dijo devorando su decimo plato. Un ambu llegó a interrumpir la grata comida.

—Uzumaki Naruto-sama, la Hokage solicita la presencia del equipo siete en este momento—dijo el ambu arrodillado ante Naruto.

—Bien, creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy, vamos chicos—Naruto asintió en forma de respuesta al shinobi y se dirigieron al despacho de la hokage— ¿Qué querrá la abuela?

—Seguramente nos dirá que planea hacer con Sasuke-kun—dijo Sakura, los dos miraron a Sasuke y este siguió su camino ignorando a sus compañeros, la verdad es que temía lo que dijera la Hokage, se esperaba un gran castigo.

—Uchiha Sasuke ha sido sacado del libro bingo—anunció la hokage en cuanto los chicos llegaron delante de su escritorio—Sin embargo, el consejo ordenó un severo castigo por haber traicionado a la aldea.

—Aceptaré cualquier castigo—respondió el Uchiha cerrando sus ojos, Naruto y Sakura miraron a Tsunade.

—No te preocupes, solo tendrás que hacer trabajos comunitarios y algunas misiones especiales—anunció la Hokage, los chicos suspiraron más aliviados—Pueden retirarse—dijo, los chicos se dieron la media vuelta—Espera Naruto, tengo que hablar contigo—La hokage miraba con seriedad al chico; quien no entendía nada al respecto.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó con fastidio, la verdad es que esperaba un regaño por su parte, pero este nunca llegó.

—Sabes la fecha que es mañana—le informo, Naruto se tensó de inmediato—espero que no te moleste, pero organizaré un pequeño festival en tu honor.

—Sabes que no me gustan ese tipo de cosas—desvió la mirada molesto.

—Naruto, esta es tu oportunidad para demostrarle al clan Hyuuga que eres digno de su hija—Miro a Naruto esperando una reacción, la cual llegó inmediatamente.

—Bueno…pensándolo bien, creo que no estaría mal una pequeña fiesta—dijo algo avergonzado por ser descubierto.

—Bien, entonces ponte tu mejor traje para mañana y sorpréndelos a todos—Le sonrió al rubio y este le devolvió la sonrisa, estaba dispuesto a todo por Hinata.

Diez de octubre, una fecha tan importante para toda la aldea de Konoha, pero tan deprimente para Naruto, sin embargo, esta vez el sería honrado y no maltratado por ellos. Aunque estaba feliz de que lo aceptaran, aún quedaba ese sentimiento de temor, de soledad en el, por lo tanto no estaba tan convencido de aparecer ese día. Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien, Hinata era un gran apoyo para el y era todo lo que el quería para su cumpleaños.

—Espero que todo salga bien—Naruto se veía al espejo, traía un Yukata muy hermoso color blanco con un zorro plateado en su espalda, cortesía de la Hokage.

—Naruto, ¿estas listo? —Sasuke entró a su cuarto, llevaba un Yukata azul marino, miro a Naruto con burla.

— ¿Acaso quieres pelea niño bonito? —se puso en posición de batalla y Sasuke rió para sí.

—Deja de hacer el tonto y vámonos ya—Lo arrastró hasta la entrada de la casa, Naruto estaba molesto y no quería ir, pero de todos modos iba a ir, por Hinata —"Tener que pasar a buscar al dobe y más encima preparar un festival en su honor, definitivamente este es un gran castigo para mi" —Sasuke miró con rencor al rubio que caminaba despreocupadamente.

—Por cierto, Sasuke —Naruto miro a su compañero — ¿Que pasó con la pelirroja?

—Karin esta con Juugo y Suigetsu en el refugio, dicen que Konoha apesta —contestó de mala manera el Uchiha.

— ¡Esa mujer, ya verá! — Naruto se adelantó murmurando maldiciones para Karin, Sasuke suspiró aliviado, menos mal que Naruto era lo suficientemente tonto como para no preguntar por el vistoso arreglo del festival; el cual poseía bastantes diseños del clan Uchiha.

—No se puede evitar, el dobe seguirá siendo un dobe —murmuró para si, una pequeña sonrisa se vislumbró en su pálido rostro y se apresuró a alcanzar a Naruto; quien lo esperaba con su típica sonrisa zorruna.

El clan Hyuuga estaba algo resentido por el honor que se le estaba rindiendo al chico-Kyuubi, pero ordenes son ordenes y no debían faltar, aunque, claro, algunos si aceptaban al chico, pero solo eran los de la rama secundaria y unos tantos de la rama principal, entre ellos Hinata y Hanabi.

—Esto es inaceptable, tener que ir a un festival en honor a ese demonio—Hiashi Hyuuga se paseaba furioso por el salón principal esperando a sus hijas, si tenían que ir no las dejaría solas con ese monstruo.

—Estamos listas padre—Hanabi llevaba un lindo Yukata azul, con flores Sakura adornándole la mayor parte de la vestimenta—Hinata, ven ya—le dijo su hermana.

—Ya voy—Hinata apareció con el cabello tomado, un adorno de flores en el cabello y un lindo Yukata; al igual que Hanabi, azul, pero rodeada de un dragón celeste y detalles plateados.

—Te ves digna del clan Hyuuga y descendiente del gran dragón—Hiashi sonrió al ver a su hija, se parecía tanto a su madre.

—Gracias padre—Hinata le sonrió por primera vez a su padre, al fin las cosas entre ellos estaba mejorando desde que se fue con Naruto.

Todos estaban en el festival, la aldea estaba prácticamente eufórica, había puestos por doquier, la música era grata y la gente estaba feliz de tener un pequeño descanso. Pronto fueron apareciendo los amigos de Naruto y hasta la Hokage estaba en la fiesta, pero faltaba el invitado de honor. Todos estaban impacientes por ver a Naruto, pero este no estaba por ningún lado. Hinata fue la primera en divisarlo, el la miraba fijamente, y de pronto el mundo desapareció para ellos, cada uno con una sensación de lanzarse a los brazos del otro.

— ¡Naruto, te ves muy bien! —exclamó Sakura, Ino la secundó al igual que otras chicas, pero el no prestaba atención.

— ¿eh? ¡Ah! Gracias chicas—el estaba un poco incomodo por tanta atención, menos mal que llegó Sasuke para sacarlo de esto.

— ¡Sasuke-kun es tan lindo! —Las chicas se abalanzaron sobre el Uchiha quien las ignoró olímpicamente y se alejo de ellas.

—"Que molestas" —pensó el chico, se dirigió a un puesto de sake con Shikamaru y Shino.

Naruto se acercó sigilosamente hacia Hinata, esperando no ser encontrado por Hiashi ni divisado por el resto del clan Hyuuga, la verdad es que esta noche no quería tener problemas con ellos, así que decidió ser un poco precavido con la situación.

— ¡Naruto! —exclamó la chica. Con lágrimas en los ojos, lo abrazó y enterró su rostro en el pecho del joven haciéndolo sonrojar.

—Hinata, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? — El rubio la reconfortó y le acarició el cabello, la chica se sintió mejor.

—Nada, es solo que…me alegro de que estés bien—Se acurrucó aún mas para sentir el calor de Naruto, sintiendo sus rápidos latidos del corazón, oliendo su suave y masculino perfume, escuchando su dulce voz; todo eso le parecía un sueño del que no quería despertar.

—Vamos a un lugar más apartado—dijo en cuanto vio las miradas pícaras de algunos de sus amigos y sonrisas traviesas de los aldeanos.

Luego de esquivar a algunos borrachos, eludir a su padre y casi morir del susto, Naruto y Hinata se permitieron descansar bajo un árbol. Aún podían escuchar la suave música que venía del festival, Naruto pensó que era la oportunidad perfecta para aclarar todo con la chica; quien lo miraba expectante para que dijera algo.

—Hinata, aún no hemos hablado claramente—El chico realmente no sabía que decir, pero debía hacer un esfuerzo—tú sabes que no soy bueno para estas cosas, así que entenderás lo que quiero decirte—se rascó la nuca en signo de vergüenza, Hinata lo miró sin comprender.

—La verdad es que no sé lo que tratas de decirme—dijo Hinata, siguió mirando a Naruto con admiración, después de todo lo que había pasado, el volvía a ser el mismo.

—"¡Rayos!" — Pensó Naruto, más nervioso por lo que iba a decir—Hinata…e...eres muy linda y me gustas mucho, por eso yo…—Naruto se cohibió y las palabras no querían salir—"Vamos, ¡díselo! — Se animó el chico— ¡Se mi novia! —exclamó cerrando los ojos y apretando sus puños, pero se quedó sorprendido cuando vio que Hinata no estaba frente a el— ¿Hinata? ¡Hinata! —El chico comenzó a buscarla con desesperación, miró a todos lados y la encontró en el piso totalmente inconsciente y con el rostro sonrojado— ¡Ah! Hinata— La sostuvo en sus brazos para ver si tenía alguna herida, mas, al darse cuenta de que sólo se había desmayado Naruto suspiró aliviada.

Espero unos minutos, recostado bajo el árbol junto a Hinata; quien estaba dormida apoyada en su hombro, recordando todo lo vivido, recreando escenas algo dolorosas y de cómo hoy las cosas habían cambiado tanto.

Sentir dolor, fingir odio, el rencor, la enemistad, todos esos sentimientos que alguna vez lo perturbaron, lo llevaron a ser alguien que no quería ser y dañar a personas que quería proteger. Si, reconocía que tuvo cierto rencor contra los aldeanos por todo el daño que le hicieron, pero ellos lo aprendieron a aceptar y eso era lo que importaba, más aún, teniendo a Hinata de su lado; que por cierto, se veía muy linda durmiendo, tal vez si la miraba más de cerca, la contemplaría mejor. Sin darse cuenta se fue acercando a los labios de Hinata, pero, cuando estaba a punto de tocarlos, la chica despertó y eso hizo que Naruto retrocediera.

—Naruto—Murmuró Hinata un poco adormilada—"ahora recuerdo, me desmaye cuando Naruto me dijo eso" —pensó la chica, un leve rubor apareció en su níveo rostro.

—Hinata, lo siento, no quería…bueno, si quería, pero, tú estabas dormida y yo…eh—El chico cayó en cuanto escuchó la sonrisa de Hinata.

—Naruto, yo si quiero ser tu novia—respondió la chica a la anterior pregunta, Naruto empezó a sonreír, luego soltó una risita, que se convirtió en una carcajada—lo…lo siento—dijo, atragantándose con su propia risa, Hinata estaba un poco confundida—es que no puedo creer que me hayas dicho que si, aún cuando yo te hice daño y después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, de verdad me hace gracia.

—Si, recuerdo que yo solía ser fría contigo—Hinata no rió junto a Naruto, el chico divisó un dejo de tristeza en ella y él se acercó más a la chica.

—No te preocupes, Danzo te estaba controlando, no fue tu culpa—dijo, leyendo los pensamientos de Hinata.

—Yo no pretendía hacerte daño, es solo que, aún sabiendo la verdad, me siento culpable de haberte tratado así—dijo, se atrevió a sostener la mano de Naruto entre las suyas—Nunca pensé que tu me llegaras a aceptar, si quiera a notar, después de todo, siempre fui invisible para todos—Bajo la mirada y apretó la mano del rubio, Naruto la miró un poco sorprendido y molesto consigo mismo por no haberla notado antes.

—No es así Hinata, siempre te vi, pero estaba obsesionado con algo que nunca fue y nunca será—dijo refiriéndose a Sakura—Siempre te observe.

—Naruto—susurró sorprendida por aquel descubrimiento, vio que Naruto tragó saliva y se acercó decidido a ella. Simplemente se dejó llevar, cerró los ojos y pronto sintió los labios de su rubio compañero tocar los de ella, dejándole una sensación placentera. Un gran calor se apoderó de su vientre, su corazón palpitó con fuerza y sus sentidos se nublaron, dejando su mente en blanco; sintiendo las emociones a flor de piel, las caricias que Naruto le daba, el chocar sensual y dulce de sus labios, la sensación de ser amada y las vibraciones eléctricas que recorrían su cuerpo haciéndole perder el juicio y la total noción de donde estaba. Por otra parte, Naruto se sentía como en el cielo, gozando de los carnosos y suaves labios de la chica, sintiendo su aroma y el calor de su cuerpo; junto con el suyo propio, lo que hacía una espectacular danza de pasión y furor en ellos, olvidándose de todo y de todos, viviendo su propio romance.

—Hinata—susurró algo agitado Naruto cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente en ambos—Hinata, te amo.

—Naruto…yo también te amo—respondió algo sonrojada, se abrazó al chico y juntos contemplaron la noche bajo aquel espectacular cerezo.

Mientras que en el festival había una conmoción, Naruto estaba desaparecido al igual que Hinata, Hiashi y su prole buscando a su heredera, Sakura intentando detener a Sasuke, pues este estaba muy borracho; al igual que Shino y Shikamaru. Ino coqueteando con Kiba y Tsunade golpeando al que se le cruzara por el camino.

Prácticamente, esto paso de ser una celebración honorifica, a ser una fiesta caótica.

—Cuando encuentre a Uzumaki, le daré su merecido—Hiashi miraba con su Byakuugan a todos lados, esperando alguna señal de los fugitivos.

—Padre, Hinata ya esta algo grande para que la andes vigilando—dijo Hanabi, cansada de no poder divertirse como los demás.

—Solo tiene dieciocho años, aún no es adulta—le regañó su padre, de pronto detuvo su andar.

— ¿Hiashi-sama? —Preguntó Neji al ver a su tío paralizado— ¡Hiashi-sama, resista! —exclamó en cuanto vio que un colapsado Hiashi caía de espaldas, Hanabi sonrió satisfecha, observo con el Byakuugan lo que había visto su padre, era una tierna y nada sana escena romántica de su hermana y futuro cuñado, se alejó del lugar riendo para sus adentros; las cosas se pondrán difíciles para el clan Hyuuga y ella lo disfrutaría como nunca.

* * *

Shion: ¿Que les pareció?

Sasuke: Horrible ¬¬

Naruto: envidioso

Sasuke: Dobe -.-

Naruto: Teme òwó

Shion: Naruto, tranquilo, yo sé que Sasuke esta celoso porque le quite el protagonismo en este fic

Sasuke: No es cierto Ô.o

Shion-Naruto: claro que si ¬¬

Sasuke: òwó *Se va*

Shion-Naruto: Amargado ¬¬

Naruto: Bueno, creo que yo tambien me iré

Shion. Aún no Naru-chan *-*

Naruto: U.U ¿Porque me ves asi? *Retrocede*

Shion: Tenemos un beso pendiente *¬*

Naruto: *Huye*

Shion: Antes de irme a perseguir a Naru-chan les quiero dar gracias por tomarse las molestias de leer mi fic, bye. *Corre detrás de Naru*


	17. La familia Hyuuga y el jinchuuriki

Ni Sasuke ni Naruto me pertenecen T.T ( Algun dia los raptare) son todos propiedad de Kishi-sama.

* * *

Capítulo 16 **La familia Hyuuga y el jinchuuriki del Kyuubi.**

Naruto todavía podía recordar los hechos anteriores, después de regresar discretamente a la fiesta, miles de personas lo ahogaron de preguntas y felicitaciones. Se rió bastante cuando vio a Sasuke borracho y se burló de él, luego miró a Tsunade golpeando a unos apostadores y todo porque ella perdió su dinero. Kakashi se acercó a conversar con él de cosas como: "el primer beso o la primera cita o los métodos para tener una velada romántica y…." de tan solo pensar en eso se le subían los colores al rostro, Kakashi era igual de pervertido que Jiraiya. Lo que le sorprendió al chico, fue que algunos aldeanos lo obligaron a disfrazarse del cuarto Hokage; no se podían olvidar de que ese día el cuarto los salvó.

Se llevaron una sorpresa que los dejó con miles de dudas, puesto que cuando lo vieron, pensaron que era el mismísimo Minato. La pregunta que todos se hicieron era: ¿Naruto podría ser hijo del cuarto Hokage? Luego de eso, los aldeanos llenaron de regalos al chico; quien sentía una gran felicidad. De pronto sintió que alguien lo observaba, sin embargo, no pudo ver quien era ya que una vez más los aldeanos se abalanzaron sobre él, pidiéndole hasta autógrafos al pobre chico.

—Miren todos los regalos que recibí—Naruto le mostraba a Sakura y a Sasuke la montaña de regalos que estaban en su habitación.

— ¿Y para eso nos llamaste con tanta urgencia, dobe? —dijo Sasuke, todavía tenía algo de resaca y la voz chillona de Naruto no le ayudaba mucho.

—Son muchos, así que les agradecería un poco de su ayuda chicos—dijo el rubio.

—No esperaba tantos regalos—dijo Sakura tomando un paquete azul—Por cierto Naruto, ¿Qué te dio Hinata de regalo? —preguntó con una mirada picara.

—Me regalo este collar—dijo mostrando el objeto que tenía una "H" gravada y estaba partido por la mitad.

— ¡Que romántico! Hinata debe tener la otra parte—dijo emocionada, Naruto asintió.

—"Y lo mejor de todo es que ya es mi novia" —sonrió bobamente y se perdió en su mundo de ensoñaciones.

—Naruto, ¿Cómo lo tomó Hiashi-sama? ¿Ya le dijiste algo a Hinata? —Sakura casi lo ahoga en preguntas, Naruto rió nerviosamente.

—Tranquila, la verdad es que ella ya es mi novia y solo falta el consentimiento de su padre—dijo, los gritos de emoción de Sakura se escucharon por toda la casa—"Tengo que sacar a Hinata de la mansión, solo espera Hinata, te sacaré de allí" —pensó Naruto, hace dos semanas que había intentado rescatarle, pero era casi imposible entrar a la mansión.

—Te deseo suerte dobe, ese hombre es una persona muy seria y dudo que puedas convencerlo fácilmente—le comentó Sasuke, Naruto se puso serio—Ya que con tu habilidad dudo que puedas razonar con él.

— ¡Tú, maldito bastardo! — Protestó el rubio—te reto—miró con furia al chico, mientras le agarraba la camisa.

—No quiero—se negó el Uchiha, soltándose de su agarre y saliendo del departamento.

—No seas gallina—Le insultó Naruto, Sasuke se molestó.

—Te ganaré, dobe—dijo arrogantemente.

—No lo creo, teme—Los dos se alejaron dando saltos en los techos de las casas, golpeándose como si no hubiera un mañana, mientras Sakura los veía negando con la cabeza.

—Esos dos nunca cambiaran—dijo, se dispuso a seguir con su labor de abrir regalos— ¡Ah! Este abrigo esta muy lindo—exclamó, luego siguió abriendo regalos…

En la mansión Hyuuga las cosas estaban empeorando, Hiashi ordenó poner mayor seguridad alrededor de la habitación de Hinata para que ese zorro no apareciera de nuevo. El estaba más irritado de lo normal y la actitud de Hinata no ayudaba en nada. La chica no quería hablar con su padre y no comía, su cuerpo estaba cada vez más débil y lo único que la mantenía en pie era la esperanza de que su amado Naruto viniera por ella.

Pronto, sus esperanzas aumentaron en cuanto escuchó a Naruto entrar a la fuerza a su habitación, siendo detenido por los guardias; quienes lo intentaron atrapar, pero sin conseguirlo.

Hiashi entró a la pieza inmediatamente y se enfrentó a Naruto, sin conseguir mayores resultados, puesto que el chico se llevó a Hinata en sus brazos y escapó victorioso.

Una persona vigilaba los movimientos del rubio desde lejos, su mascara se dejaba ver entre la oscuridad y el ojo del sharingan observaba con atención al jinchuuriki.

—Por fin ha llegado el momento—le dijo el hombre de la mascara a la persona que lo acompañaba.

—Madara, ¿estas seguro de esto? —le preguntó su acompañante, su voz denotaba algo de fastidio.

—Silencio Kabuto, mi plan no puede fallar—dijo Madara, mientras contemplaba al chico—El Kyuubi será mío y Konoha será destruida por su propio héroe.

—Como tú digas, pero déjame algo de diversión—Kabuto sonrió y Madara agudizó sus sentidos.

—Sasuke es tuyo, pero no toques al Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi—La mirada fría de Madara penetró en los ojos de Kabuto.

—Por supuesto, Naruto-kun es tu presa—reconoció el chico-serpiente—"Solo espero que tu plan no falle" —pensó el antiguo subordinado de Orochimaru.

Naruto era perseguido por los guardias, mientras llevaba en brazos a Hinata, ella apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Naruto, sonriendo complacida por la osadía de su rubio acompañante. No podía estar más feliz en esos momentos, escapando con Naruto, desobedeciendo a su padre, sacando carácter…Definitivamente ella había cambiado, pero para bien.

—Naruto, ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Hinata mirando hacía atrás, los clones de Naruto peleaban con los guardias, mientras ellos escapaban.

—Descuida, iremos a un lugar en donde nadie nos pueda encontrar—Naruto sonrió y Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa, cerró los ojos y; después de dos largas semanas, pudo conciliar el sueño.

Hinata despertó de golpe, el sudor recorría su frente y el miedo se veía en sus ojos, recordó la pesadilla que tuvo y temió, se abrazó a sí misma para intentar calmar el estremecimiento de su cuerpo, sin conseguirlo. En la pesadilla observaba el cuerpo inerte de Naruto mientras una persona desconocida para ella absorbía al chico. Ella trató de gritar, pero su voz no salía y cuando se dio cuenta, la aldea estaba envuelta en llamas y el Ryuukan yacía muerto en lo que parecía ser un campo de batalla y ella cayó inconsciente. Buscó con desesperación a Naruto y lo encontró a la orilla del río pescando. Hinata corrió hacia el y lo abrazó, sin contener su llanto.

— ¡Hinata! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? —Naruto correspondió el abrazo de la chica y sintió el miedo de Hinata— ¿Alguien te hizo daño? Responde Hinata—limpió las lágrimas de la chica y besó su frente para calmarla.

—Naruto, prométeme que nunca me dejarás—Hinata se aferró a Naruto y siguió temblando.

—Pero…—

— ¡Promételo! — gritó, mirándolo con tristeza y desesperación.

—Te lo prometo—dijo extrañado, Hinata bajó la mirada— ¿Qué pasa Hinata, tuviste alguna pesadilla? —preguntó Naruto acariciando los cabellos de la chica y tratando de calmarla.

—N…no te preocupes, solo fue un sueño, pero ya estoy bien—Hinata no quería preocupar más a Naruto, así que dejó pasar ese horrible sueño.

Los siguientes días fueron placenteros para la pareja, los del clan Hyuuga aún no los encontraban y ellos estaban muy felices uno al lado de otro, pero Naruto empezó a sentirse extraño cada vez que estaba muy cerca de Hinata y algunas veces tenía que correr al río para apaciguar el extraño calor que recorría su cuerpo, por otro lado, Hinata estaba preocupada, no sólo por el actuar raro de Naruto, sino por los constantes sueños que tenía y se repetían todas las noches, quería hablar con el gran Dragón, pero este permanecía dormido desde la batalla con el Kyuubi.

—Naruto, ven a comer—dijo Hinata sacando la comida de la fogata.

—Ya voy—Naruto se alejó del río y se sentó lo más lejos de la chica.

—Naruto, ¿Por qué estás tan distante? — Hinata lo observó con pena y el bajó la vista, no sabía como explicar ese sentimiento que lo abrumaba.

—Te estas imaginando cosas—dijo algo nervioso. Trató de evadir el tema, Hinata sólo suspiro.

—Toma, es miso—Le pasó el plato al rubio, sin querer sus manos se rozaron y Naruto tiró la comida ya que sintió una sensación extraña al tocar la mano de Hinata, ella lo miró sorprendida.

— ¿Naruto? —Hinata trató de acercarse a el, pero Naruto retrocedió.

— ¡No me toques! —exclamó algo asustado, estaba demasiado confundido, no entendía porque el mínimo roce de Hinata le producía un inmenso calor. Se sorprendió de sus palabras y su labio inferior tembló.

— ¡Naruto! — exclamó Hinata al ver al rubio huir hacía el bosque, la chica lo siguió, no importaba que la rechazara, debía saber que le ocurría a novio. Lo encontró apoyado en un árbol, sus nudillos estaban blancos de tanto apretarlos.

—No te acerques Hinata—Naruto no quiso mirarla, si ella se acercaba no sabía si se podía controlar.

— ¿Qué pasa Naruto? —Ella de igual forma se acercó y abrazó al chico por la espalda, Naruto cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio, de un momento a otro, Hinata se vio aprisionada entre el árbol y el Jinchuuriki; quien se acercaba a ella y comenzaba a devorar sus labios—¿N…Naruto? —preguntó algo agitaba por el fogoso beso.

—Te deseo Hinata, te deseo como nunca—dijo el chico, nuevamente se apoderó de los labios de la chica y la atrajo hacia el.

—Es…espera Naruto—Hinata no podía estar mas sorprendida y avergonzada, ¿Qué Naruto la deseaba? ¡Que vergüenza!

—Lo siento, pero no puedo contenerme más—besó el cuello de la chica y ella soltó un suspiro placentero.

—Naruto…Naruto—Hinata suspiraba su nombre entre gemidos y el rubio estaba complacido, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se detuvo.

—Hinata, lo siento, yo…—Naruto le dio la espalda a la chica, pero ella lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

—Naruto, sino quisiera esto, te habría detenido hace mucho—dijo Hinata algo avergonzada.

—Hinata…—Naruto le sonrió y prosiguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Pronto, el bosque silencioso se llenó de gemidos y jadeos, la noche se iluminó aún más y la pareja unía sus cuerpos en una danza de placer, que duró hasta el amanecer.

Hiashi localizó a Hinata al atardecer, ella se veía radiante y Naruto estaba decidido a obtener el permiso del líder, aun si tenía que enfrentarse él.

—Haz ido muy lejos esta vez, Uzumaki—Hiashi se puso en posición de batalla y Naruto lo secundo.

—Su hija ya es mía así que tendrá que aceptarlo—Naruto sonrió burlonamente y Hiashi enfureció.

—No te lo perdonaré—Hiashi atacó y Naruto creó clones de sombras para defenderse, pero Hiashi los destruyó al instante. Uzumaki entró en modo sannin y atacó al líder con un fuuton rasenshuriken. Hiashi hizo el Kaiten, pero el jutsu de Naruto era muy poderoso y destruyó la defensa del Hyuuga, mandándolo a volar.

— ¡¿Qué tal estuvo eso, suegro? —exclamó sonriente el rubio.

—No me subestimes mocoso—El padre de Hinata rápidamente atacó al chico con el juuken, pero Naruto logró evadir sus golpes, una feroz batalla de taijutsu se liberó, modo sannin versus estilo Hyuuga. Hinata contemplaba todo desde lejos, temiendo por la vida de su padre y su novio. Su cuerpo tembló, ella no quería que se pelearan.

— ¡Por favor detente, padre! —gritó por fin la chica, Naruto y Hiashi se detuvieron.

—Hinata, entiende que es por tu bien—dijo Hiashi dispuesto a atacar al jinchuuriki.

— ¡¿Tu que sabes? ¡Lo único que te importa es la reputación y el poder del clan! —Espetó Hinata, su padre estaba más que sorprendido, su propia hija contradiciéndole.

— ¡Cuida tus palabras, Hinata!—Hiashi intentó razonar con la chica, pero ella no entendía razones.

—No padre, ya he callado suficiente—dijo Hinata—mamá me hubiera comprendido.

—No menciones a tu madre, esta prohibido—Hiashi apretó los nudillos.

— ¿Por qué? Tu la amabas, ¿verdad? Entonces entiéndeme, yo amo a Naruto— protestó la chica, Hiashi miró a su hija pasmado, nunca le había hablado así. De todas formas ella tenía razón.

—Esta bien, comprendo tus sentimientos hija…— Hiashi se resignó, algunos miembros de negaron, pero él los ignoró—…pero eso no significa que haya aceptado del todo a Uzumaki—miró con rencor al chico; quien se puso al lado de Hinata—Si cometes un error, ten por seguro que no verás más a mi hija—advirtió al rubio.

—Descuide Hiashi-sama, haré todo lo posible para que me acepte—hizo una reverencia ante él y Hinata abrazó a su padre.

—Gracias, papá—pronunció la chica.

La escena fue vista por Madara; quien estaba impaciente por luchar contra el jinchuuriki del Kyuubi. Sus planes no podrían fallar, en el momento adecuado atacaría, si bien el chico había controlado la mayoría del poder de su bijuu, aún faltaba mucho para que lo venciera, después de todo el poseía el rinnegan de Nagato y el sharingan de los Uchiha. Nada podía fallar, el Kyuubi será de él y el mundo entero se inclinará ante sus pies.

—Naruto, uno de los poseedores de los 6 caminos, será derrotado por mí y nadie podrá evitarlo— El ojo de Madara agudizó su vista, se desprendió de su mascara dejando ver su rostro de satisfacción y una sonrisa siniestra surcó sus labios—pronto…muy pronto, el mundo de los shinobi caerá ante el poder de los Uchiha—su risa resonó por el bosque, Kabuto; quien lo miraba sin decir una palabra, se acercó hacía el.

—"Tu poder te destruirá Madara y será entonces cuando yo; un genio de la medicina, tomará todos tus poderes" —Kabuto no dijo nada y siguió a Madara, mientras Naruto y Hinata regresaban a casa, sin saber que la ultima batalla estaba por comenzar…

.

* * *

Shion: Gracias a todos por los reviews, me encanta escribir y ver que a las personas les gusta.

Sasuke: A mi no me gusta para nada.

Shion: ¿Sigues con eso? ¬¬ Sasuke, ya aparecerás como el heroe, pero en un Fic Sasux...

Sasuke: ¿Con quien me quieres juntar ahora?

Shion: *¬*

Sasuke: ¬¬

Naruto: Sasuke, mejor alejate de ella y corramos

Sasuke: ¬¬U Tienes razón

*Naruto y Sasuke huyen*

Shion: !Se fueron! Hinata, prepara la comida, hoy tenemos celebración porque se vienen los ultimos capitulos de este fic

Hinata: n.n Ok. Gracias por los comentarios, Shion-sama se los agradece.

Shion-Hinata: GRACIAS!

FIESTA-FIESTA-FIESTA


	18. Presagio de una destrucción

Ni Sasuke ni Naruto me pertenecen T.T ( Algun dia los raptare) son todos propiedad de Kishi-sama.

* * *

Capítulo 17 **Presagio de una destrucción.**

La noche se mostraba apacible y un viento fresco rozaba el rostro de Naruto; quien contemplaba a Hinata dormir a su lado, volteó su vista hacia el cielo nocturno, viendo desde la ventana de su habitación, la Hyuuga se removía entre las sabanas de su cama, sonrió. Después de tanto tiempo, podía tener a su chica en su departamento sin tener que ocultarlo.

Habían pasado muchas cosas para que por fin, ellos estén juntos: El plan de Danzo, la actitud de Hinata, los problemas con el Kyuubi, el odio y el resentimiento que desconoció tener, y; que cuando lo descubrió, tuvo miedo…tuvo mucho miedo de mostrar ese sentimiento y ser controlado por el, para luego desembocar una ira contra quienes lo maltrataron y ganarse el odio de todos sus seres queridos. ¡No! Él no podía permitir que lo que le costó tanto, se haga trizas.

Encontró el apoyo y el valor donde jamás lo pensó encontrar, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que amaba a Hinata y eso lo hizo muy feliz y; a pesar de que Hiashi no lo aceptaba completamente, el estaba satisfecho con lo que pudo lograr, más aun, haber pasado una hermosa noche con Hinata.

—Mocoso—llamó el Kyuubi.

—Vaya, pero si es mi fiel mascota—se mofó el rubio, el demonio se molesto.

—Me las pagarás por haberme sedado—dijo furioso.

—Te diré una cosa—Naruto sonrió—te dejaré salir a cambio de que me prestes tus poderes.

—Interesante, dime más—dijo el Kyuubi, Naruto se acomodó frente a la jaula del zorro.

—Mi padre me dio un jutsu que permite que te invoque en una forma humana—explicó el chico, la idea no le pareció nada de buena al demonio-zorro—obviamente con el propósito de que tu forma real no destruya la aldea, eso si, tus poderes no se verán afectados.

—Lo pensaré—respondió.

—No seas egoísta y préstame tus poderes—ordenó el rubio parándose de su sitio.

—Con una condición—dijo, su mirada zorruna se agudizó—quiero un poco del poder del Ryuukan que tomaste de la chica Hyuuga.

— ¿De Hinata? —Preguntó— ¿Cuándo lo tome?

—Cuando "lo" hiciste con ella—dijo el zorro, Naruto pareció no entender—el acto de reproducción—se explicó. Naruto siguió sin comprender—lo que ustedes llaman "sexo" —se explayó rodando los ojos, Naruto se sonrojó en demasía—si que la pasaste bien con la chica—le comentó el Kyuubi, burlándose del chico.

— ¿Nos viste? — preguntó un sorprendido Naruto.

—Pude escuchar tus pensamientos pervertidos, mocoso—El demonio rodó los ojos por la pregunta tan estúpida.

— ¡Eres un depravado! —le gritó indignado el chico, sonrojado hasta las orejas.

— ¡No lo soy! Simplemente no puedo evitar escuchar tus pensamientos por estar encerrado aquí, idiota—se defendió el demonio, Naruto lo miró amenazadoramente, el bijuu ni se inmutó.

—Tsk, son excusas, de seguro te encantan "ese" tipo de cosas—murmuró el chico, cruzándose de brazos y volteando la vista, visiblemente molesto.

— ¿Quieres pelea mocoso? —La furia del Kyuubi estaba empezando a brotar.

—Pues adelante, ataca si te atreves— desafió Naruto, el demonio soltó un rugido.

— ¿Naruto? —preguntó Hinata, frotándose los ojos y viendo a Naruto en una pose de pelea.

— ¡Ah! Hinata vuelve a dormir, todo esta bien—dijo Naruto, poniéndose algo nervioso y riendo tontamente.

—Ya veo—contestó algo desanimada, se recostó en la cama y cerró sus ojos. Naruto la observó preocupado, hace días que la notaba sin ánimos y estaba un poco débil.

—Hinata, ¿estás bien? —preguntó el chico, acercándose a ella y tocándole la frente para cerciorarse de que no tuviera fiebre.

—Si, no te preocupes Naruto, sólo tengo sueño—contestó Hinata sin abrir los ojos, pero mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa a su novio.

—De acuerdo, duerme, yo cuidaré de ti—dijo Naruto, se sentó al borde de la cama, acarició el rostro de Hinata y besó su frente.

La contempló en silencio, la quería tanto, la apreciaba tanto que parecía un sueño el tenerla aquí: en su cama, en su habitación. Su dulce aroma quedaba impregnado en el ambiente y eso le gustaba, su sonrisa lo deslumbraba y lo reconfortaba, su sola presencia lo hacía sentir esa calidez que nunca experimentó en una familia. Definitivamente se había enamorado de Hinata y el sólo echo de perderla le causaba un inmenso dolor. No pensó más en ello y se recostó al lado de ella para velar su sueño como lo prometió.

—No sabes cuanto te amo—Tomó la mano de su novia y la besó, Hinata sonrió en sueños y se acomodó en el pecho de Naruto, el la abrazó en silencio.

La luz del sol se coló por la ventana y provocó que Hinata abriera sus hermosos ojos, Naruto la observó con ternura y besó sus labios, la chica lo miró un poco extrañada.

—Naruto, ¿te quedaste despierto toda la noche? —preguntó Hinata la ver las pequeñas ojeras de su rubio acompañante.

—Bueno, me preocupaste y decidí cuidarte—respondió tranquilamente, Hinata lo miró complacida.

—Eres tan tierno—Abrazó a Naruto y este correspondió el gesto, el rompimiento del vidrio de la ventana interrumpió el grato momento.

— ¿Qué…? —Naruto se paró a ver la piedra que había roto la ventana; esta estaba envuelta en un papel—"esto es…"

— ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó algo asustada la chica. Naruto le dio la espalda a Hinata y comenzó a leer en su mente:

_"Pronto…muy pronto nos veremos las caras Kyuubi y cuando el momento llegue, tu poder será mío…sólo espera…"_

—No fue nada, sólo una pequeña piedra—dijo Naruto. Escondió el papel en su chaqueta y le mostró la piedra a Hinata.

— ¿Crees que…?—

—Debe haber sido una broma de unos niños, no hace falta que te preocupes—interrumpió Naruto para tranquilizarla, ya hablaría con Sasuke sobre el asunto, por ahora Hinata no se debería enterar—Bien, es hora de entrenar.

—Deja hacerte el desayuno—dijo la chica, más aliviada. Se levantó de la cama, sin embargo, un leve mareo la hizo caer y Naruto acudió raudamente a socorrerla.

—Hinata, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó el chico, la recostó en la cama y la miró con preocupación.

—Me siento algo mareada—contestó la Hyuuga tocándose la frente.

—Será mejor que Sakura te vea—opinó el rubio—te llevaré al hospital enseguida—añadió, la cargó y salió rápidamente del departamento. Caminó por las calles de Konoha llevando a Hinata en su espalda, algunas personas los veían entre extrañados y preocupados, pero no se acercaron. Sakura iba camino a su trabajo ya que hoy le tocaba turno en el hospital. Divisó a los chicos y enseguida se acercó.

— ¿Qué le pasó a Hinata? —preguntó, llegaron al hospital y Sakura pidió una sala para revisar a Hinata.

—Se siente mareada—le dijo Naruto, mientras Hinata sentía que todo le daba vueltas.

—Naruto, ve a entrenar, regresa por Hinata en una hora—recomendó la peli-rosa con tono serio.

—De acuerdo, te la encargo—dijo con un dejo de preocupación, se despidió de Hinata y salió del hospital.

Naruto se dirigió hacía la casa de Sasuke para hablar sobre el papel que le llegó, no le pareció nada de extraño que alguien lo amenazara con quitarle al Kyuubi, pero nadie en la aldea era capaz de hacer algo así, solo Danzo, pero el ya estaba muerto, entonces quien…

— ¿Qué te trae por el barrio Uchiha, dobe? —Sasuke invitó a entrar al rubio.

—Tan huraño como siempre—dijo Naruto, enfrentó a Sasuke seriamente, el azabache alzó una ceja—ten—le entregó el papel y Sasuke lo leyó.

— ¿Se lo dijiste a la Hokage? —preguntó seriamente, deduciendo quien podría ser la persona que estaba detrás de todo esto.

—No, tú eres el único que lo sabe—afirmó—en la única persona que podría pensar es…

—Kabuto—

—Si, ese antiguo sirviente de Orochimaru—Naruto pareció dudar—aunque sospecho de alguien más…

En una de las salas del hospital estaba Sakura revisando a Hinata, esta se veía algo nerviosa, mientras que Sakura estaba emocionada.

— ¡Esto si que es inesperado! —Exclamó Sakura, Hinata se removía nerviosa sobre el asiento— ¡No te preocupes, Hinata! —le animó la chica—Naruto es tonto, pero no creo que lo tome mal.

—Pero mi padre, a demás yo…—suspiró, esto es difícil— solo tengo 19 años.

—Tranquila Hinata, esto es lo mejor que pudo haberte ocurrido—dijo la peli-rosa.

—Tienes razón Sakura-san—

—Felicidades, Hinata—abrazó a la chica y miró la hora, Naruto debe estar por llegar.

— ¡Hinata! —Se escuchó el grito de Naruto por el pasillo, Sakura salió para regañarle.

— ¡Naruto, no puedes gritar en un hospital! —protestó la chica, el rubio se calló y entró a la sala. Hinata no se atrevió a mirarlo, ¿Cómo se lo tomaría? ¿Qué harían de ahora en adelante? ¿Qué diría su padre? Primero lo primero: decirle a Naruto.

—Naruto, yo…—tragó saliva—estoy…—tomó aire y prosiguió—…—las palabras no le salían.

—No te escuché, ¿Qué tienes? —preguntó.

—Estoy…yo—trató de decirlo un poco más fuerte sin dejar de ver al piso, bastante nerviosa.

— ¿Qué? —volvió a preguntar, acercando su oído hacia el rostro de Hinata.

—Estoy emba…—

Una repentina explosión sacudió el hospital, los chicos se apresuraron a salir y ver el desastre que había en las afueras de Konoha. Todos los shinobi acudieron al lugar, Naruto y Sasuke se miraron seriamente y asintieron con la cabeza. El polvo provocado por la explosión se desvaneció dejando ver a dos figuras que Naruto y Sasuke conocían muy bien.

—Parece que tus sospechas eran ciertas, Naruto—dijo Sasuke.

—Uchiha Madara y Yakuchi Kabuto—nombró Naruto, las figuras se acercaron lo suficiente como para ser notados claramente por sus adversarios.

—Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi, venimos por ti—anunció Madara.

—Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun—dijo Kabuto.

—Hinata, Sakura, vayan a avisarle a Tsunade, nosotros nos encargaremos—dijo Naruto, las chicas los miraron preocupadas y luego corrieron a la torre Hokage.

—Llegó la hora de pelear en serio—Naruto sacó un pergamino y miró a Madara—espero que estés listo para luchar.

—Si tú lo estás para morir—respondió el Uchiha.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿Qué te parece si saldamos una cuenta pendiente? —dijo Kabuto.

—Me parece bien—Sasuke activó el sharingan.

—Kuchiyose no jutsu (jutsu de invocación) —Naruto invocó a un hombre de cabellos largos y rojizos, ojos sedientos de sangre y colmillos afilados, la ropa era un estilo samurái y llevaba una katana en su costado.

—Este cuerpo no es tan malo, después de todo soy libre—dijo con una voz bastante gruesa, terminando con un leve rugido. Madara agudizó su vista y Kabuto se acomodó los lentes.

—Así que esta es tu forma humana, Kyuubi—dijo Madara, la sorpresa de los shinobi no se hizo esperar.

—Cuento contigo, zorro—mencionó Naruto, entró en modo sannin y se preparó para atacar.

—Ya lo sé, mocoso—contestó de mala gana el demonio. Se tronó los dedos y desenvainó su espada, esta desprendió fuego que la rodeo desde el mango hasta la punta del filo. El chakra del Kyuubi se mezcló con el del Ryuukan, dándole un tono oscuro a su chakra, pero sintiéndose más poderoso que antes—"Esta vez no me podrás controlar, tengo el chakra del Ryuukan para protegerme" —pensó el zorro, con una sonrisa confianzuda y una pose arrogante.

—"El aún no sabe que es poseedor de uno de los seis caminos, pero es mejor así" —pensó Madara dispuesto a atacar— ¡Que comience la batalla! —exclamó alzando sus manos, luego miles de ninjas salieron de los alrededores. Konoha preparó a sus ninjas, Naruto miró la escena, una gran determinación lo invadió y se preparó para la gran confrontación que estaba por comenzar.

* * *

Shion: Me duele la cabeza .

Sasuke: Eso te pasa por emborracharte, por cierto, este capi apesta, yo soy más fuerte que cualquiera

Naruto: Ya deja de ser arrogante y envidioso, esta historia es Naruhina no SasukexOCC

Sasuke: ¬¬ Dobe

Naruto: Teme òwó

Sasuke: !Usuratonchaki!

Naru-Sasu: grrrr òwó

Shion: *aura malefica* O SE CALLAN O LOS CALLO!

Naru-Sasu: Ya nos callamos.*retroceden asustados*

Shion: me voy a dormir, ¡Y NO QUIERO RUIDO! *se va*

Naruto: Gracias por los comentarios

Sasuke: Sólo faltan 3 capitulo y termina mi tortura ¬¬

Naruto: ¬¬

Naru-Sasu: Nos vemos en el siguiente capi, mattane!


	19. Naruto versus Madara

Ni Sasuke ni Naruto me pertenecen T.T ( Algun dia los raptare) son todos propiedad de Kishi-sama.

* * *

Capítulo 18 **Naruto versus Madara.**

En las afueras de Konoha se sentía el ambiente atestado con el olor a sangre y una nube de polvo cubría el cielo. Cientos de cuerpos de los dos bandos tirados sobre un suelo manchado de muertes innecesarias y crueles. Y entonces, todo pasó en cámara lenta, Naruto se lanzó contra Madara, el Uchiha contrarrestó el ataque y una mortal lucha de taijutsu se desató, las afueras de Konoha se convirtió en un brutal y sangriento campo de batalla. Tsunade desplegó los escuadrones de ambu especializados, mientras Sakura y Hinata resguardaban a los aldeanos.

—"Naruto" —pensó la Hyuuga, angustiada y tensa como estaba, le provocaba cierto mareo.

—Tranquila—Sakura la ayudó a recostarse y le dio una sonrisa, eso la calmó un poco—después de todo, es Naruto el que esta peleando.

—El ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente, ¿eh? —bajó la mirada y cerró sus ojos, una débil sonrisa surcó sus labios.

Naruto intentaba contener un ataque de Madara, los dos shinobi quedaron de frente mirándose con odio. El aire estaba tenso y el chico podía escuchar el grito de lucha de sus compañeros shinobi. Sintió mucho temor por ellos, cerró los ojos, aún sabiendo que ese acto podría traerle consecuencias, estando en una delicada situación, no podía bajar la guardia, pero el quería proteger a sus compañeros, Madara miró a Naruto con suspicacia.

—Kyuubi—llamó Naruto, el zorro hizo una serie de jutsus y creó un campo de fuerza alrededor de Konoha, luego, una gran ráfaga de polvo se levantó y los ninjas enemigos yacían muertos, el demonio los había derrotado a todos a una increíble velocidad.

—"Es más rápido en su forma humana" —pensó Madara, miró con molestia la hazaña del bijuu.

—"Que ligero es este cuerpo, me gusta" —pensó el demonio, guardando su espada de fuego y mirando a Naruto.

— ¡Esta es mi batalla! —Gritó de pronto Naruto cabizbajo, los demás lo miraron sorprendidos—Shinobis de Konoha, refúgiense—ordenó, la mirada de incredulidad de los ninjas se transformó en una de temor al ver lo fríos y calculadores ojos de Naruto.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —reclamó Sasuke, el esquivó un ataque de Kabuto—no puedes solo con el—dijo el Uchiha.

—Silencio, Sasuke—Naruto observó al Kyuubi y este asintió, el demonio llevó a los ninjas dentro del campo de fuerza—"no quiero ver morir a nadie más" —pensó decidido.

—Así que quieres salvarlos, ¿eh? —Madara soltó una pequeña risa—en cuanto acabe contigo, no quedará nada de ellos, así que de nada te servirá salvarlos—dijo con burla, Naruto apretó sus puños.

—Sólo si me derrotas—El rubio realizó una serie de sellos y entró en modo sennin, invocó a Gamabunta y el Kyuubi se subió en su lomo.

—Así que el gatito quiere jugar—dijo el sapo, burlándose del demonio.

—Cierra la boca insecto—Pisoteó el lomo del sapo y este se quejó ya que el Kyuubi había inyectado un poco de su chakra; el cual quemaba.

— ¡Te voy a matar, zorro estúpido!—La lengua de Gamabunta babeó el cuerpo del zorro.

— ¿Quieres pelear, renacuajo? —desafió bastante furioso el bijuu.

—Intenta golpearme, saco de pulgas—Gamabunta lo miró retadoramente y el Kyuubi hizo ademán de volver a su forma original.

—Basta ustedes dos—Naruto detuvo a los animales y miró a Madara invocar a los demás bijuu.

—No podrás contra todos—dijo Madara subiéndose al lomo del Hachibi; el cual había sido capturado por Kabuto.

Mientras la tensión crecía entre ellos, muy cerca de allí se encontraba Sasuke en la misma situación que Naruto, Kabuto lo hacía retroceder.

—Sasuke-kun, Orochimaru-sama dejó un regalo para ti—El cuerpo de Kabuto se transformó en serpiente e intentó morder al Uchiha.

—Muy lento—Sasuke esquivó el ataque y desenvainó su espada.

Hinata apretaba las manos contra su pecho, el nerviosismo le jugaba una mala pasada y el mareo comenzó a sentirse, tenía que saber lo que estaba ocurriendo con Naruto. El miedo la embargó y sólo podía confiar en la fuerza del Uzumaki, esperando que acabara todo para decirle que llevaba en su interior, el fruto de su amor.

—Naruto, no mueras—susurró la Hyuuga apoyada en una de las paredes del refugio.

Naruto invocó a más ranas para igualar el número de bijuu, el Kyuubi lanzó una carcajada y se mordió el labio por las ansias de pelear.

— ¡Esto es diversión! —exclamó emocionado, se lanzó contra el Shukaku y con su espada lo partió en dos. Madara agudizó su vista mientras veía como el Shukaku se convertía en arena.

—No me apetece luchar—mencionó el Nibi—pero este tipo nos controla—añadió, el Sanbi; quien se encontraba a su lado, asintió, dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo.

—Sucumban ante el poder del rey de los Bijuu—La adrenalina recorría cada parte de su cuerpo, el demonio lanzó chakra hacia el Nibi; quien resultó herido, sin embargo, continuó luchando.

—Madara, desiste de todo esto—Naruto miró al Uchiha y este rió.

—Nunca, tú eres el que debería desistir—dijo—pensándolo mejor, únete a mi y juntos dominaremos el mundo shinobi.

—Eso suena a frase barata, no intentes provocarme—Naruto creó kage bunshin que atacaron al Uchiha—"debo analizar su estilo de pelea" —pensó, recordó la estrategia cuando peleo contra Kakuzu.

Mientras Sasuke peleaba con Kabuto, no se le hacía nada de fácil. Este tipo era peligroso y no dudaba que pudiera hacer una rara técnica o algún tipo de experimento extraño.

—Sasuke-kun, es hora de que mueras—El antiguo sirviente de Orochimaru realizó una serie de sellos y sonrió—Edo tensei—susurró, desde el suelo salió una tumba y esta se abrió ante Sasuke.

—Hermano menor—dijo Itachi—no me agrada ser controlado—comentó mirando de reojo a Kabuto—pero no tengo otra opción.

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende? — Apuntó con su katana directo al cuello de Itachi—si te derroté, puedo hacerlo de nuevo—dijo sin inmutarse, aparentemente.

—Confío en ti y en Naruto—murmuró, luego, la batalla entre hermanos comenzó nuevamente, aunque con sentimientos de por medio, mientras que Kabuto se dirigió hacia Madara.

Naruto analizó cada movimiento, pero eso no le ayudaba en nada, puesto que Madara era muy rápido, el rubio suspiró y una pequeña sonrisa surcó sus labios.

—Piensa Naruto, estás mejor a mi lado—insistió el de la mascara.

—Eso sonó como una proposición—El chico retrocedió con miedo—no serás…

—No soy gay— aclaró con seriedad.

—Pues no lo parece—murmuró, Madara tenía un tic en el ojo— ¿Cómo sé que detrás de esa mascara no hay un tipo rarito?, ¿eh? —dijo, Madara enfureció por la absurda ocurrencia del chico.

—No provoques la furia de un Uchiha—Eso fue un golpe bajo para el orgullo de Madara, procedió a quitarse la mascara y miró con furia al rubio—Mocoso, eres irritante, además de tonto.

— ¡Que viejo estas! —exclamó al ver la cara senil del Uchiha, ignorando los insultos por parte de su oponente.

—No estoy para tus juegos—volvió a ponerse la mascara y observó al chico—ahora que haz visto mi rostro, tendré que matarte y será con mucho gusto.

—"No pensaba que provocarlo funcionaría, el orgullo de los Uchiha es frágil" —pensó Naruto.

—Basta de necedades—Madara atacó a Naruto con uno de los bijuu, el Kyuubi defendió al Uzumaki, el Uchiha halló una oportunidad e intentó absorber al demonio, pero era un clon.

—Sabía que intentarías hacer algo como eso—mencionó Naruto, miró a las ranas combatir contra los bijuu y al Kyuubi atacando como maniático a sus oponentes y riendo sádicamente.

—No eres tan tonto como aparentas—dijo el peli-negro, Kabuto llegó a su lado.

—Naruto-kun es una caja de sorpresas—comentó el chico-serpiente.

Sasuke esquivó una kunai, Itachi le dio alcance y se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

—Sasuke, te diré un pequeño secreto—El Uchiha menor lo miró atentamente—Kabuto tiene una debilidad, al igual que Madara.

—Interesante, dime más—Sasuke intentaba retener a su hermano, ya que el no podía parar—no es raro verte ser controlado, hermano—comentó, una sonrisa burlesca apareció en su rostro.

—Tú ya sabes porque lo hice, no cambies de tema—dijo molesto, la culpa de nuevo lo invadía y que su hermano lo recordara no le ayudaba.

—Esta bien, sólo dime como derrotarlos—Los dos hermanos siguieron luchando.

—Derrótame primero—desafió, Sasuke sonrió.

—Lo haré, pero si te derroto volverás a levantarte, eres una especie de zombi o algo así—analizó el chico.

—Tienes razón, soy como un alma en pena—dijo, Sasuke entendió la indirecta.

—…—Esto era difícil, pero debía ayudar a Naruto y dejar que su hermano descansara en paz—Hermano, te perdono—bajó la cabeza y cerró sus ojos, apretó sus puños y su cuerpo tembló.

—Era todo lo que quería escuchar—Itachi sonrió y tocó con sus dedos la frente de Sasuke, como antaño—la fuerza no radica en sus ojos, sino en su interior—dijo, luego desapareció, las cenizas se esparcieron y el viento se las llevó, una suave y cálida brisa acarició el rostro de Sasuke, sonrió como no lo había hecho hace tiempo.

—Adiós, hermano—susurró, luego se dirigió raudo donde se encontraba Naruto.

Tanto los amigos de Naruto como los shinobi y los aldeanos contemplaban la batalla desde el campo de fuerza, miraban con preocupación a Naruto y la batalla contra los bijuu, el Kyuubi arrasaba con todos y cada vez que derrotaba a uno, un viento hacia retumbar el campo de fuerza, no dudaban que este se pudiera romper por la brutal fuerza del rey de los bijuu.

—Naruto esta en problemas—dijo Neji al ver que Naruto caía del lomo de Gamabunta por un ataque de Madara—debemos ayudar.

—No podemos, Naruto-sama ordenó que nos refugiáramos—dijo un genin.

—Naruto es un terco—Sakura se cruzó de brazos y miro a su amigo luchar con vehemencia.

—Naruto—susurró con tristeza, un mal presentimiento la hizo paralizarse, el corazón le latió a mil por hora, pero nadie lo notó por estar atentos a la lucha.

— ¡¿Porque deberíamos obedecer al tonto de Naruto? —Kiba estaba impotente, no podía hacer nada para ayudar a su amigo.

—Naruto es la única esperanza que tenemos, junto con Sasuke son los únicos que pueden luchar contra Madara—razonó Tsunade, también molesta por no poder hacer nada.

— ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? —preguntó Lee.

—Confiar…sólo confiar—dijo Tsunade, los shinobi miraron a Naruto, la Hokage tenía razón, ellos debían depositar sus esperanzas en Naruto, el legado del cuarto Hokage…

Naruto se volvió a levantar, el Kyuubi derrotó al Sanbi y al Nibi, los demás bijuu atacaron juntos, pero el demonio-zorro los retuvo con su katana de fuego; esta se hizo más grande, llegando a medir dos metros.

El Uzumaki atacó a Madara con un rasen-shuriken, sin embargo, Madara lo retuvo con el rinnegan que le quitó a Nagato, Naruto lo miró sorprendido y comprendió que estaba utilizando el poder de Nagato, se enfureció y comenzó a lanzar rasenshuriken utilizando el chakra del Kyuubi, Madara los repelía, pero uno le rozó la mascara; esta se trisó un poco.

—Nada mal chico, pero eso no es suficiente—Madara utilizó su sharingan en el chico—"caerás bajo mi genjutsu" —pensó, miró a Naruto fijamente, lo paralizó con un jutsu y utilizó uno de sus genjutsus más poderosos.

Naruto se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, caminaba sin saber a donde ir, no podía ver sus piernas y el lugar se mantenía en un silencio sepulcral, comenzó a correr y divisó a Hinata; quien estaba de espaldas ante el. Corrió hacia ella y le toco el hombro, al darse vuelta, vio que la Hyuuga lo miraba aterrorizada y luego escapó de el, perdiéndose entre la oscuridad.

—Sin duda estoy en un genjutsu—dijo, intentó volver a la realidad utilizando su chakra, pero era demasiado poderoso.

Los espectadores miraban a Naruto; quien estaba parado con la mirada vacía, luego empezó a gritar y observaron que se tomaba la cabeza, estaba en un genjutsu. Madara sacó una katana y se dirigió hacia el, pero el Kyuubi lo detuvo y lo alejó de Naruto, lo despertó golpeando la cabeza del chico.

— ¡Despierta mocoso! —gritó el zorro.

—Gracias Zorro—Naruto intentó levantarse, pero su cuerpo estaba paralizado y cayó inconsciente.

— ¡Oye, no es hora de dormir! —lo zarandeó y vio que Madara se acercaba hacía el para absorberlo, el Kyuubi se mordió el labio, si dejaba solo a Naruto, corría el riesgo de que el Uchiha atacará a Naruto y si pasaba eso, el volvería a su celda, ¿Qué debería hacer?

* * *

Shion: !Que bien dormi!

Sasuke: perezosa ¬¬

Naruto: Cuando vas a dejar de insultarla? con eso sólo lograsrás que te saque del fic

Sasuke: ¬¬

Shion: Naru tiene razon, asi sólo logras que me enfurezcas òwó

Sasuke: los dos son muy ruidosos

Naru-Shion: grrrr òwó

Shion: *aura malefica* Sasu-chan tengo una idea muy buena

Sasu: ¬¬ ahora que?

Shion: jajja voy a ser un fic en donde tu seas **** y te vio*** y que sufras y que tu lindo cuerpecito sea *** y luego ***

Sasu: Ok, mejor me voy *Huye*

Shion: MUHAHAHA ^W^

Naruto: Gracias por los comentarios *Trata de calmar a la autora.


	20. La fuerza del héroe

Ni Sasuke ni Naruto me pertenecen T.T ( Algun dia los raptare) son todos propiedad de Kishi-sama.

* * *

Capitulo 19 **La fuerza del héroe**

EL Kyuubi se tensó en cuanto Madara activó su sharingan, pero lanzó de su boca una gran cantidad de chakra; la cual esquivó el Uchiha, la gran masa de chakra impactó el bosque, destruyéndolo todo a su paso y creando un gran cráter.

Naruto despertó de su transe y vio como Sasuke llegaba a su auxilio, se tomó la cabeza, gesto que indicaba el fuerte dolor que le provocó su estado de inconsciencia. Sasuke lo levantó y presenciaron el momento en el que Madara pretendía absorber a demonio. El Uchiha se apresuró a retener el ataque del enmascarado con su sharingan, sin embargo, no era suficiente para liquidar el ataque, por lo que Sasuke terminó volando por los aires, Naruto lo atrapó con una de sus ranas y lanzó un rasenshuriken hacia Madara; el cual retuvo con su mano, causándole una pequeña quemadura en su palma.

—"Este no puede ser el poder del Uzumaki" —pensó algo contrariado. Madara apretó su puño y miro a Naruto en estado Kyuubi-sannin.

—No me subestimes, Madara—.El poder del rubio, sin duda, era impresionante, Kabuto bien lo sabía y ansiaba experimentar con ese poder, pero Sasuke y Madara estaban en medio.

—Yo soy tu oponente—mencionó Sasuke al ver lo que pretendía el antiguo ayudante de Orochimaru.

—No me cabe la menor duda—respondió relamiéndose los labios con su lengua viperina.

Mientras la pelea se llevaba a cabo en las afueras de Konoha, en el refugio se encontraba Hinata y Sakura tratando de calmar a los ciudadanos.

—Confiamos en Naruto, el nos salvará—dijo una aldeana, al borde del colapso.

—Es solo un niño, ¿crees que podrá solo con esto? —comentó un viejo, su rostro mostraba desesperanza.

—El es nuestro salvador, un héroe—protestó la aldeana—tu no podrías hacer nada contra el enemigo—añadió tratando de defender al Uzumaki.

—No puedes confiar en la palabra de un mocoso—dijo aún más pesimista, los demás escuchaban atentos los reclamos del anciano y comenzaron a especular y desconfiar.

— ¡Silencio! —Dijo la Hokage, ella estaba más que furiosa e impotente por no poder hacer nada y no le quedaba más remedio que cuidar de su gente, por lo que al escuchar tales palabras, su ira estalló—Ustedes no saben nada de Naruto, cuiden sus palabras.

—…—Hinata miró a la Hokage con agradecimiento, ella no tenía el valor suficiente para acallar las voces de los desconfiados, ella tenía fe en que su amado rubio volvería sano y salvo, pero deseaba verlo, con todas sus fuerzas—Naruto—susurró tristemente—Sakura-san—llamó la Hyuuga, la Haruno acudió rápidamente a su llamado.

— ¿Qué sucede Hinata-san? ¿Te sientes mal? —preguntó indagando con la mirada si había algún signo de dolor.

— ¿Puedes ir por un poco de agua? —pidió, Sakura asintió y fue por el agua, aprovechando esto, Hinata se apresuró a salir para ir en busca de Naruto.

—Aquí tienes Hinata-san—dijo Sakura, pero miró en donde estaba la Hyuuga y no la encontró, tiró la cantimplora al suelo— ¡Hinata-san! —la buscó por todas partes y temió lo peor, corrió hacia la salida.

Naruto y Madara combatían a la velocidad de la luz, Sasuke apenas si podía seguirlos con el sharingan, pero Kabuto no daba tregua y no le permitía saber el estado en el que se encontraba su amigo.

—Sasuke-kun, es hora de acabar con esto—.Kabuto realizó unos sellos y Sasuke anticipó sus movimientos.

—No lo permitiré. ¡Amateratsu! — Kabuto desistió de su técnica y esquivó el amateratsu de su oponente. Aprovechando su retroceso, Sasuke lanzó kunais que Kabuto repelió, el Uchiha se acercó e impactó el chidori que había creado contra el cuerpo de serpiente de Yakuchi, recordó las palabras de su hermano: "la fuerza no radica en sus ojos, sino en su interior" — "Aún no entiendo su significado del todo" —Sasuke retrocedió sosteniendo su brazo, Kabuto se estaba regenerando, sin embargo, Sasuke ya tenía una estrategia. En cuanto su chidori impactó contra el chico-serpiente, enterró una kunai explosiva en su hombro izquierdo; en el cual residía la parte de Orochimaru que vio con su sharingan. Kabuto se regeneró y sin darse cuenta absorbió la kunai y esta explotó, dejando al hombre sólo con su parte humana.

—Maldito—masculló jadeando, pero sonrió, con sus habilidades de ninja médico podía regenerarse, sin embargo, su cuerpo se paralizó y reconoció los síntomas—"veneno" —pensó.

—No causarás más problemas, Kabuto—dijo Sasuke sonriente.

—Puede que me hayas derrotado, pero Naruto-kun no correrá con la misma suerte, Madara lo absorberá—dijo, su cuerpo se desintegró y se convirtió arena; la cual fue llevaba por la brisa del viento.

—"Naruto, no pierdas" —pensó para sí el Uchiha, se sostuvo su brazo adolorido y miro a su compañero; el cual estaba bastante cansado.

Hinata hizo acopio de toda su fuerza para no desmayarse en el camino, producto del nerviosismo y de su actual estado. Recorrió toda la aldea, escondiéndose de algunos Shinobis que miraban atentos el combate de Naruto.

Utilizó su Byakuugan para ver el chakra del Uzumaki y de Madara. Observó con preocupación la inestabilidad del cuerpo de Naruto y la gran cantidad que poseía Madara.

Naruto trató de controlar su respiración, miró atentamente a los ojos de Madara y entonces, todo concordó: su ojo rojo, su mirar. Esa noche que comenzó a controlar a Hinata y a el. El plan de Danzo, la posesión del Kyuubi, todo concordaba, sus sospechas eran ciertas.

— ¡Tu fuiste el culpable de todo! —Acusó el rubio, fuera de sus cabales—utilizaste a Danzo para causarle daño a Hinata, lograrse alejarla de mi para que yo me fuera de la aldea y tuvieras oportunidad de conseguir al Kyuubi.

—No pensaba que fueras inteligente, Naruto—se burló Madara—eres astuto, ¿Para que voy a negar lo obvio? —dijo, soltó un suspiro despreocupado que hizo enfurecer al Uzumaki—Pensé que si eras desterrado, estarías desprotegido y yo podría acabar contigo, pero Sasuke y la chica Hyuuga tuvieron que entrometerse—relató fingiendo frustración.

— ¡No te perdonaré! ¡No te lo perdonaré! —gritó encolerizado, no podía permitir el haber dañado a Hinata y hacer que estuvieran separados tanto tiempo, ni que le causara tanto daño a las personas que más amaba en este mundo.

— ¡No, Naruto! ¡No te dejes llevar por la ira! —advirtió Sasuke, el Kyuubi; quien había terminado finalmente con todos lo bijuu, se acercó al Uchiha.

—No te escuchará, el mocoso esta cegado por la ira—comentó seriamente.

—Entonces, ¿Qué sugieres? —preguntó con un tono frío.

—Acabar de un solo golpe—dijo, soltando una siniestra risa, Sasuke lo miró y vio como absorbía los restos de todos lo bijuu—me fusionaré con ellos. ¡Renacerá el Juubi! —gritó, Madara lo escuchó y se dirigió hacia el.

—Es mi oportunidad—murmuró el Uchiha.

Naruto persiguió a Madara, pero el Kyuubi lo mando a volar con su masa de chakra.

— ¡Ya no dependeré de ti, mocoso! —exclamó el demonio, sintiendo como su cuerpo era invadido por la gran cantidad de poder absorbida.

— ¡Agrh! —Naruto se detuvo preso de un dolor inmenso que recorría todo su cuerpo, Hinata llegó junto a Sasuke con ayuda del Ryuukan, pero ya era tarde, el Kyuubi se convirtió en el Juubi, tendiendo como médium a Naruto, el chico se subió al lomo de la bestia y sus ojos eran completamente negros. Abrió su boca y de ella salió un vapor.

— ¡Por fin! Me fusionaré con el elegido—dijo el demonio a través de Naruto—Uzumaki Naruto, uno de los descendientes de Rikuudo sennin, es la llave para que mis poderes despierten—dijo, su risa resonó por todo el bosque, ahuyentando a todas la aves— ¡El mundo desaparecerá para dar paso a mi nueva creación!

—Juubi, yo, Uchiha Madara…—

—Silencio—interrumpió el demonio, tomando a Madara del cuello—no interrumpas al nuevo dios de este mundo.

—"Tendré que hallar el modo de absorberlo" —pensó el Uchiha.

Todos presenciaban un chakra oscuro, la Hokage salió a ver y observó aterrorizada al monstruo que se mostraba impotente ante ellos. Su cuerpo tembló, Naruto estaba allí, el era controlado por esa bestia y si no hacían algo pronto, el rubio desaparecería del mundo.

—Hinata, esto es peligroso, vete—dijo Sasuke, pero ella estaba paralizada, viendo como su amado era atrapado por ese demonio y adentrado en su cuerpo.

—Tengo que hacer algo—. Cerró sus ojos y pidió ayuda al dragón—dime que puedo hacer, por favor. Naruto esta en problemas.

—En un lugar recóndito del Juubi se encuentra Uzumaki Naruto, su mente esta siendo corrompida por el monstruo, la única solución es intentar sacarlo de allí.

—Esta bien—.Hinata activó su Byakuugan e invocó a su dragón, Sasuke la intentó detener, pero de igual forma ella se fue.

En el interior del Juubi se encontraba Naruto, estaba sentado escondiendo su cabeza entre las rodillas, asustado de estar en una oscuridad total y de no poder hacer nada para evitar que ese monstruo destruya el mundo.

—Hinata…quiero verte, quiero sentirte una vez más, pero no se puede, mientras yo me fundo en la oscuridad, tú resplandecerás en la luz, ya que tú eres capaz de seguir adelante sin mí, pronto me olvidarás y serás feliz con otro hombre, formaras una hermosa familia y no volverás a mencionar mi nombre, te contentarás con la grata vida que llevarás y no habrán más llantos por mi partida y no tendrás sufrimiento alguno. Hinata, te amaré toda la vida, por eso, quiero que seas feliz y que mi recuerdo se borre de tu memoria para no verte sufrir nunca más. En estos momentos quisiera abrazarte, besarte, hacerte mía, pero me duele saber que no podré cumplir mis tontos deseos. Mis sueños de convertirme en Hokage y ser tu esposo se resquebrajaron, así como mis ilusiones de niño estúpido. La lágrimas que derramé y el esfuerzo que hice ya no servirán de nada, pues yo…ya no estaré junto a ti, adiós, Hinata… —. Naruto derramó una traicionera lágrima que repercutió en el suelo, haciéndolo temblar. De pronto, una luz hizo a Naruto alzar la cabeza, una luz que pronto se convirtió en una silueta.

— ¡Naruto! —Exclamó Hinata, bajó del dragón y corrió a abrazar a Naruto—Naruto, tienes que ser fuerte, por mí, por todos…—lloró al ver al rubio inerte, con la mirada vacía—despierta, por favor, despierta.

El lugar se remeció y el Ryuukan tuvo que sacar a Hinata del lugar, dejando a Naruto a su suerte.

— ¡Regresa, Naruto aún esta allí! —Gritó desesperada, pero el dragón ignoró sus gritos— ¡Naruto! —gritó nuevamente.

— ¡Es inútil niña, Naruto…!—El Juubi se calló repentinamente, soltó a Madara y su cuerpo empezó a convulsionar— ¡Tú, mocoso, ¿Como te atreves a desobedecerme? —su cuerpo se destruyó. Naruto apareció entre el polvo levantado, fusionado con el Kyuubi.

—Finalmente se unieron—susurró Madara— ¡Naruto, terminemos con esto! —exclamó extasiado el Uchiha.

Naruto Mantenía sus ojos cerrados, las ropas del Kyuubi y sus armas eran parte de su cuerpo, así como los poderes del Juubi, gracias a las palabras de Hinata, el logró encontrar el sello que yacía en el interior del demonio; cortesía de Rikuudo sennin. Abrió los ojos, su sonrisa zorruna se dejó ver y de sus manos apareció la espada de fuego que portaba el Kyuubi.

—Uchiha Madara, es tu fin—dijo el Kyuubi, a través de Naruto.

—Eso lo veremos—dijo Madara, hizo uso de la mitad de su chakra para lanzarle a Naruto un shinra tensei, pero Naruto lo detuvo con sus propias manos.

—Te perdonaré la vida si te rindes ahora—dijo seguro de si mismo, pero su cuerpo no soportaba tanto poder y se arrodilló jadeando.

—Estúpido, tu cuerpo no esta preparado para tal poder—le regaño el Kyuubi en su mente.

—Lo sé zorro manipulador, por eso necesito de todo tu poder para este ataque—dijo cansinamente.

— ¿Qué pasa mocoso? ¿Cansado? —dijo burlescamente Madara.

—No tanto como tú, viejo senil—dijo, riendo forzosamente—Es hora de acabar con esto.

—Inténtalo, sólo si es que puedes—

Naruto inhaló aire y lo exhaló, luego hizo una serie de sellos rápidamente, cosa que sorprendió a todos los espectadores. El Uzumaki cerró sus ojos y luego los abrió murmurando:

—Rasenshuriken—susurró el Rubio, Madara no alcanzó a detener por completo el ataque.

—Imposible, un mocoso no puede vencerme. —El cuerpo de Madara estaba con quemaduras graves y sus manos estaban imposibilitadas para moverse.

—No tiene caso que sigas luchando—dijo Naruto—Tu no puedes vencerme.

—No creas que no, aún tengo mis poderes—mencionó con una sonrisa.

—No puedes hacer nada con esos brazos—dijo con confianza, repentinamente su cuerpo colapso por el sobre esfuerzo, trató de ponerse de pie, pero el cansancio era mayor, sabía que controlar una pequeña parte del Juubi produciría cansancio, pero el se confió demasiado.

—En ese caso, ¡te absorberé!—mencionó satisfactoriamente Madara activando su sharingan, Naruto abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y temió lo peor, el no podía hacer nada contra ese dojutsu tan poderoso en ese estado.

— ¡No puede ser, Naruto va a ser absorbido! —exclamó Sasuke al ver las intenciones de Madara, Hinata lo miró sorprendida y enseguida las lágrimas recorrieron su blanquecino rostro y su cuerpo se paralizó.

Un gran remolino apareció frente a Madara y Naruto se aferraba a un árbol, pero las pocas fuerzas que quedaban se fueron desvaneciendo y poco a poco, Naruto se fue soltando…

* * *

Shion: !Que mal! se acerca el final

Sasuke: Al fin!

Naruto: ¬¬

Sasuke: ¬¬

Shion: òwó Naruto, no le hagas caso y vamos con Hinata

Sasuke: Como si quisiera su atencion ¬¬U

Naru-Shion: grrrr òwó

Shion: *aura malefica* Sasu-chan, esta vez me las pagaras

Sasu: yo soy el de las venganzas aqui ¬¬*

Shion: Veamos quien ataca primero

Sasu-shion: òwó

Naru: Mientras pelean, agradecemos a todos los que dejan un comentario.

BAMMM! *explosión*

Naruto: Me voy antes de que me alcance uno de sus ataques *Va donde Hinata*


	21. Hacia donde sopla el viento

Capítulo 20 Hacía el lugar donde sopla el viento.

Sasuke por fin entendió lo que su hermano quiso decir y recorrió el cuerpo de Madara con su sharingan, pronto encontró un sello en su interior; el cual estaba en el corazón de Madara, rodeado por cadenas de chakra y sellos pequeños.

Naruto realizó su último esfuerzo lanzando un rasengan al remolino; el cual aminoró su fuerza y permitió que el rubio escapara. Madara frunció el seño, su mascara se rompió en mil pedazos dejando ver su cansancio. Naruto jadeó en el suelo, mirando a Madara, sonrió con sorna. Se arrastró por el suelo para llegar a su nueva bandana; que había tirado en un deciduo.

Sasuke llegó a tiempo y protegió a Naruto con su cuerpo, como ataño. Naruto lo miró y sonrió, se levantó teniendo como apoyo a Sasuke, las piernas le temblaban, pero de igual forma intentó mantenerse en pie.

—Sasuke—nombró débilmente—gracias…

—No tienes nada que agradecer, ya haz hecho suficiente, déjame esto a mí—dijo el Uchiha, Madara lo miró y Sasuke sonrió.

—"Ese maldito Itachi, de seguro le dijo algo" —pensó molesto.

— ¿Qué clase de hermano sería si te dejara pelear solo? —. Naruto rió y miró a Hinata, ella le sonreía tratando de quitar sus lágrimas en vano.

—Basta de charlas, los derrotaré a ambos—dijo ofuscado, los chicos lo miraron con diversión y sincronizadamente se dirigieron a su oponente, ambos portando sus kunai. Madara los repelió a ambos y una batalla de taijutsu se dejó ver, los dos estaban bien complementados, lo suficiente como para hacer retroceder al viejo Uchiha. Después de todo, sólo podía utilizar sus piernas para atacar.

—Increíble, están ganándole a Madara—susurró Hinata, en el interior, el Ryuukan se removía inquieto.

—Hinata, prepárate para lo peor—dijo el dragón, la chica enseguida se atemorizó.

—Hinata, al fin te encontré, no deberías salir en tu estado—le regaño Sakura, Hinata le contó todo a la Haruno y de la preocupación de su bestia—sólo nos queda confiar en Naruto—dijo para tranquilizar a la futura madre.

Una gran explosión hizo que Madara fuera arrastrado del campo de visión de Naruto y Sasuke, cosa que aprovechó el Uchiha para contarle a Naruto sobre el sello que radicaba en el interior de Madara.

—Tengo un plan—dijo Naruto—Necesitare de tu sharingan, Sasuke—añadió. Le contó la estrategia y luego reunió todo el chakra que pudo, esperó a que Madara apareciera, cosa que no tardo en llegar, el anciano rápidamente se dirigió hacia ellos y Naruto se preparó para atacar.

—Ríndete Uzumaki Naruto—dijo por última vez el Uchiha—no habrá una segunda oportunidad.

—Muéstrame lo que tienes, eres un Uchiha, ¿no? —le desafió Sasuke.

—No me subestimes, yo domino el sharingan, tu sólo eres un mocoso—dijo irritado.

Naruto vigilaba los movimientos de Madara, debía encontrar el momento justo para atacar y sólo tenía una oportunidad, de lo contrario, el terminaría siendo absorbido por el gigantesco poder de su enemigo.

Sasuke trataba de repeler el sharingan, sin embargo, era muy poderoso y el no tenía la suficiente experiencia como para retenerlo el tiempo necesario, debía hacer lo imposible para que el plan de Naruto salga a la perfección, el confiaba en su amigo.

— ¡Ahora, Sasuke! —Dijo Naruto, aprovechando que Madara no pudiera ocupar el sharingan y el rinnegan por cinco segundos; en los cuales Sasuke se dirigió al interior de Madara para desactivar los sellos y así poder matar al causante de todo el daño que le causó a Hinata y Naruto.

— ¡Sal de mi interior Uchiha o lo lamentarás! —protesto furioso, Naruto, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza, logró contener los ataques y mantener ocupado a Madara para que Sasuke pudiera hacer su trabajo.

Sasuke trataba de romper todos lo sellos, pero eran demasiados. Un gran remolino de agua arrasó con la mayoría de los sellos, Sasuke miró al Ryuukan; quien asintió en gesto de ayuda. Entre los dos lograron deshacerse de los sellos más pequeños, sin embargo, el más grande poseía un campo de fuerza, el dragón ordenó a Sasuke salir de allí y ayudar a Naruto, el se encargaría de todo. Muy a su pesar, el chico tuvo que aceptar.

—Cuiden de Hinata-sama—susurró el Ryuukan antes de desaparecer en una gran explosión.

Naruto fue azotado contra un árbol y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, Sasuke desenvainó su katana y velozmente trataba de estocar el corazón del Uchiha. El rubio se levantó una vez más y se apresuró a ayudar a su amigo. Una sonrisa triste se posó en los labios del Uzumaki y su mirada se dirigió a Hinata; quien estaba inconsciente, junto a Sakura.

—Ahora te absorberé y no podrás hacer nada al respecto—dijo Madara avanzando mientras el viento soplaba fuertemente, luego el remolino apareció y Naruto sonrió.

—Sasuke, apártate—mencionó decidido, el Uchiha se apartó lo suficiente y Naruto lo miró con tristeza—adiós, amigo—susurró, Sasuke abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su amigo, pero ya era tarde, Naruto creó una barrera alrededor de Madara y él mismo—Ambos desapareceremos.

— ¡No puede ser, ¿Como haz hecho esto?—exclamó sorprendido Madara, trató de detener su remolino, pero este estaba fuera de control debido a la presión que ejercía el campo de fuerza—Maldito Mocoso—.El Uchiha escupió sangre y miró con estupefacción el brazo que atravesaba su corazón, Naruto lo atacó con el rasengan y luego de eso, el campo explotó.

Sasuke miró paralizado la escena y unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaron sobre sus ojos, cuando el polvo se disipó, el remolino fue desapareciendo hasta convertirse en una brisa. Hinata y Sakura se acercaron a ver los vestigios que había dejado el combate, vieron que en el suelo estaba la bandana de Naruto, junto con los restos de la máscara de Madara, los dos habían desaparecido…

Un año después…

Hinata caminaba cabizbaja hacia el lugar en donde se encontraban los héroes caídos, una gran piedra negra se asomaba entre los pastizales y detrás de ella, la figura de Naruto; la cual se encontraba repleta de flores y velas, se había cumplido un año desde la desaparición de Madara y Naruto, el héroe más grande que pudo haber tenido Konoha.

En los brazos de Hinata se encontraba un pequeño de tan sólo tres meses de vida, era rubio al igual que su padre y por lo que se veía, heredaría los poderes del Byakuugan. Sakura alcanzó a Hinata en el camino, las dos estuvieron orando por Naruto hasta al atardecer, luego fueron a tomar un té verde a casa de Hinata.

—Un año ha pasado—comentó Sakura—Naruto era muy fuerte.

—Si, lo era—dijo melancólicamente, miró a su hijo y trató de aferrarse al recuerdo de su amado rubio—sé que donde quiera que este, nos cuidará siempre—añadió, miró a su hijo dormir, una lágrima cayó en la frente de su pequeño que limpió con su dedo.

—Hinata—dijo conmovida Sakura, retuvo sus lágrimas mientras veía al hijo de su mejor amigo, eran tan parecidos.

Konoha era visitada cada año para ver la estatua de Naruto, luego de su cruel batalla y posterior desaparición, mucho fueron a ver el estado de la aldea y ayudaron a la reconstrucción, aunque no había mucho que reparar.

Todos los aldeanos dieron sus respetos a Hinata, los shinobi arreglaron todo para una ceremonia digna de Naruto y en el lugar en el que desapareció se decidió colocar un pequeño monumento y un pequeño jardín de flores. Después del lamentable suceso, nada fue igual, faltaba la alegría del rubio, sus risas, su voz, lo extrañaban y no perdían la esperanza de volverlo a ver algún día.

— ¿Cómo estás Hinata-sama? —preguntó Neji; quien se asomaba a la sala junto con los demás, todos los de su generación se encontraban allí.

—Me encuentro bien, Neji-niisan—contestó Hinata, los chicos se sentaron alrededor de la Hyuuga a contemplar al hijo de Naruto.

—Es tan lindo—comentó Ino—Naruto hubiera disfrutado ver esto.

— ¡Calla Ino-cerda! —reprochó Sakura.

— ¿Qué? no me calles, frentesota—. Ino se paro y Sakura también, las dos se miraron retadoramente.

—Que problemáticas—susurró Shikamaru.

—Me pregunto si heredará la estupidez de Naruto, espero que no—dijo Kiba, Shino y Choji asintieron.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó horrorizada Ten-ten—el pequeño Ryu heredará la inteligencia de su mamá.

—Hinata, ¿me dejas cargarlo? —preguntó Sasuke, para la sorpresa de los demás.

—Claro, Sasuke-kun, después de todo es tu ahijado—comentó la chica, Naruto hubiera querido eso.

Sasuke tomó al niño en sus brazos y lo miró tiernamente, le recordaba demasiado a su amigo. Los ruidos molestaban al pequeño así que con el consentimiento de la madre, lo llevó al patio, allí lo meció y lo cuidaba como si fuera su hijo, el bebe abrió sus ojitos y su sonrisa cautivó a Sasuke. Una repentina lágrima recorrió el rostro del

—Naruto, ¿En donde estás? —.Una suave brisa acarició sus cabellos, las hojas de los árboles se removieron inquietas y una de ellas se soltó, cayendo en el rostro del pequeño. El Uchiha la removió y dejó que se la llevara el viento, miró hacia el cielo y lanzó un suspiro. Hinata se acercó y miró el cielo al igual que su amigo, los dos se miraron y se adentraron a la casa, había demasiado viento que presagiaba la llegada de grandes cambios o tal vez…  
En un lugar oculto por la gris neblina, se escuchaban unos pasos vagar por el rocoso lugar, las pisadas se hacían cada vez más ruidosas, una silueta se dejó ver entre el espeso ambiente.

—Aún no sé donde estoy, pero saldré de aquí—dijo aquella sombra, otra voz le habló.

—Llevamos cerca de un año o más vagando, no creo que salgamos de aquí—dijo la ronca voz.

—No seas pesimista, zorro del demonio—protestó molesto por la actitud de su compañero.

—Mocoso insolente—masculló entre dientes—mira, un edificio—. A lo lejos se podía ver un gran cimiento abandonado, se notaba que era muy alto. De un solo salto, el chico llegó a la cima, encontrándose con un hermoso paisaje en el horizonte, había mucho camino que recorrer.

—Espera por mi, Hinata—dijo—Uzumaki Naruto siempre cumple sus promesas—añadió, Naruto miraba el cielo, ni una sola brisa pasaba por esos lugares, extrañaba el viento que acariciaba sus mejillas y rozaba su cabello, extrañaba a Hinata y a toda Konoha, extrañaba sentir que había movimiento a su alrededor y por sobre todo, extrañaba vivir…

_Quiero abrazarte, sentir tu calor calando sobre mi piel, sentir tus latidos y tu voz. Quiero oírte susurrar palabras de amor, unir nuestros labios en una eterna danza y vivir a tu lado para siempre. Deseo que en mi mente siempre estés y que mi imagen quede grabada con fuego en tu piel, que tu mente recuerde mis caricias y los besos que te di.___

_Abrázame fuerte para que no pueda escapar de ti, bésame tan dulcemente que me haga adicta a tus labios, tócame tan suavemente para desear que nunca lo dejes de hacer, ámame tanto para que pueda estar siempre a tu lado.___

_Si tan sólo pudiera sentirte una vez más y recibir una de tus caricias, yo podría morir en paz…___

_Un suave susurro de tu voz llega a través del viento, y en el llegan palabras de amor y con la promesa de que regresarás…mi amado Naruto._

—Hinata, la cena ya esta servida—anunció Neji desde la sala, Hinata dejó de escribir, miró a su hijo dormir en la cuna plácidamente y se dirigió al comedor— ¡Hay que seguir adelante! —.Hinata se dio ánimos para continuar, por su hijo, por Naruto y por ella.

_El destino siempre es distinto para cada persona, muchos caminos pueden haber y uno solo por escoger. Hay veces en que desearías darte por vencida, pero no desistas, lucha por lo que quieres y nunca te dejes llevar por los malos sentimientos, camina hacia adelante sin importar lo que hayas dejado atrás, vive el presente y no pienses en el pasado que te pudo dañar. Crea tu propio camino y forja tu propio destino.__  
__Destinos hay muchos, pero sólo tu puedes escoger. Mira a tu alrededor y verás que no estás sola, sonríe para mí.__  
__No tengas miedo de sufrir y enfrenta el mañana, disfruta la vida y cambia al mundo, sé que tú lo lograrás, Hinata…_

— ¡Mocoso, encontré algo! —dijo el Kyuubi; quien se encontraba en la mente de Naruto tratando de encontrar alguna pista para poder salir.

— ¡Zorro apestoso! —reclamó el rubio— me desconcentraste de mi escritura—Naruto abrió sus ojos y estos se mostraban rojos con pequeños vestigios azules. Sus cabellos eran un poco más largos y tenía las puntas rojas, mientras que su tenida consistía en ropa enteramente negra y una capa roja con un zorro plateado en su espalda.

— ¡Esto es mucho más importante que unas babosadas! —se defendió, pero luego calló al ver que su pista era errada—maldición, eso no era nada.

—Zorro incompetente—se burló el chico.

—Calla, no me fastidies—gruño el Kyuubi. Naruto tan sólo rió, luego tomó su carta y la lanzó al aire, esperando que algún día llegue a su destino.

—Por fin hay viento—susurró al comprobar la brisa que acariciaba su rostro y sus cabellos— ¡Que agradable sensación!

De la misma forma que Naruto, Hinata lanzó su carta la viento, esperando que su mensaje llegara a su destino.

_Mensajero de voces que se llaman, consuelo de almas resquebrajadas, amigo de las aves, poderosa y vital necesidad. Haz presenciado reencuentros, haz destrozado por orden divina y aún así, aquellos sin esperanzas acuden a ti, eres testigo de cruce de destinos y causante de encuentros sorpresivos, así eres tú, tan volátil, sin rostro ni un cuerpo, pero aún así te sentimos, tan cálido algunas veces, y otras tan frío, pero así es el viento, basta una de tus caricias para que nos sintamos vivos, eres nuestro guía del destino.__  
__Tú, que ayudas a los que han perdido el rumbo, llévalos hacia el lugar al que pertenecen, haz que tomen el sendero correcto hacia su hogar…Camina, camina viajero extraviado y ve hacia el lugar donde sopla el viento…_

FIN

Por fin terminé agradezco que hayan podido leer mi fic y dejarme sus comentarios y aprovecho de decir que me siento muy feliz de haber escritp sobre esta pareja aunque ya no me guste. Más adelante tendré más proyectos, sólo si tengo tiempo. Si no quieren que quede así, les dejaré un epilogo, sólo si me lo piden, dejen cometarios si lo quieren.


	22. Gesshoku

**Epilogo: Gesshoku (eclipse lunar)**

_Quizás, yo no tengo la fuerza suficiente para luchar por ti, el tiempo que he permanecido en las tinieblas me ha cambiado, la esperanza de volverte a ver poco a poco desaparece, seguramente es producto de la soledad o tal vez la oscuridad que inunda este grotesco lugar._

Tengo miedo de que aparezcan nuevas amenazas que atenten con tu hermosa existencia o peor aún, me aterra el hecho de que Madara pueda volver y robarte la vida por una venganza sin sentido, ya que yo…estoy muerto. Bueno, realmente no lo sé, este lugar confunde mis sentidos y pierdo la noción del tiempo, si no tuviera al zorro apesto dentro de mí, yo creo que me volvería loco.

Hinata, prométeme que seguirás adelante sin mí, se que no me escuchas, pero confío en que sabrás lo que quiero para ti: tú completa felicidad y si yo no estoy incluido no importa, porque yo te amo y deseo con todo mi corazón que tu bella sonrisa siempre permanezca en tu rostro.

—Te haz vuelto bastante cursi, mocoso—se burló el Kyuubi, sentado en el mismo lugar de siempre; la mente de Naruto, viendo un posible escape.

—A esto se le llama amor, cosa que; por cierto, tú desconoces—dijo seriamente el rubio, mirando el horizonte mientras trataba de terminar su carta. Estaba sentado en el edificio más alto del lugar para poder ver la naturaleza ya que la parte baja del edificio se encontraba envuelto en una neblina.

—Los demonios como yo no necesitan de ese sentimiento—se defendió. De pronto divisó algo que llamó su atención—Mocoso, alégrate—comentó—hallé una salida—añadió.

—Más vale que esta vez no sea una falsa alarma o te liquido—advirtió, la verdad es que Naruto llevaba dos años en aquel desconocido lugar, por lo que su carácter se ha enfriado últimamente, la falta de compañía le ha hecho un efecto negativo.

—Está bien, no tienes porque ser tan agresivo—.Lanzó un bufido y los dos fueron a revisar el lugar en donde se percibía una inestabilidad de chakra.

_Deseo tanto que estés cerca de mí, quiero que me vuelvas a abrazar para sentir tu calor, quiero retenerte a mi lado para que nunca te vuelvas a ir, sé que estás vivo, mi corazón lo presiente. Por favor vuelve, los días sin ti son un infierno para mí y para mi hijo. Necesito de ti para sentirme completa, necesito oír tu voz para tranquilizarme.  
Han pasado dos años desde que desapareciste y nuestro hijo tiene un año, se parece tanto a ti que reconozco que me duele verlo algunas veces, pero tu recuerdo vive en el y eso me da fuerza para seguir a delante sin importar que.  
¿Por qué te alejaron de mi lado? ¿Por qué tenemos que sufrir tanto? Siempre me pregunto lo mismo y no hallo la respuesta, me duele en el alma todo el daño que te causé y que; sin embargo, no lo hice por voluntad propia.  
Te amo tanto que siento que mi corazón va a estallar de tan acumulado que esta y no puedo evitar llorar, aún conservo tu bandana y creo que sigue tendiendo tu aroma; el cual tu hijo reconoce ya que se lo paso para que juegue y recuerde que tiene un padre que lo ama, aún no sabiendo de su existencia. _

—Hinata, Ryu ya despertó y de muy mal humor—anunció Hanabi entrando a la habitación de la chica con su hijo en brazos, derramando lágrimas de sus ojitos perla.

—Gracias, Hanabi—dijo dejando de escribir—ven con mami Ryu—tomó en brazos a su niño y lo meció, eso pareció tranquilizarlo.

Sasuke se encontraba en una reunión sumamente importante con la Hokage, parecían demasiado serios para que fuera una misión y la Hokage estaba muy preocupada con la teoría del ninja.

—Sasuke, llevas dos años investigando la desaparición de Naruto, pero me temo que ya es hora de que lo dejes—dijo con tristeza—Naruto fue absorbido junto con Madara y no creo que pueda volver.

—Entonces yo iré por el, déjeme ir—suplicó el Uchiha, Tsunade nunca lo vio suplicar, pero era demasiado arriesgado.

—Lo siento, pero es muy peligroso, yo…—Un repentino temblor sacudió la aldea, Tsunade y Sasuke se dirigieron a la ventana y pudieron observar que el cielo se tornaba oscuro y una gran masa de chakra inestable se abrió paso entre las nubes.

— ¡Sharingan! —.El Uchiha analizó ese chakra y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente—Hokage-sama, ese chakra es el mismo que se sintió cuando Naruto desapareció.

— ¿Crees que…?—

—Probablemente sea Naruto—dijo—esperemos que lo sea—.Los dos corrieron hacia el cumulo de chakra en donde estaban los aldeanos y ninjas reunidos; estos últimos cuidando que los civiles no se acercaran mucho.  
El manto de chakra se posicionó en la lapida de Naruto arrasando con todas las plantas y un viento muy fuerte levantó el polvo y un tornado envolvió ese extraño chakra, causando que la gente se alejara lo más posible, luego de unos segundos, todo pareció tranquilizarse y el tornado comenzó a desaparecer, dejando ver una figura que caía hábilmente sobre la tierra.

Hinata llegaba hacia el lugar cuando vio lo que estaba pasando, con el niño en brazos se dirigió rápidamente hacia allá. El viento mecía sus rubios cabellos y la sonrisa zorruna deslumbraba en su rostro, sus armas estaban en su espalda y eran enormes, una katana hermosamente decorada con zorros plateados y la otra dorada. Así mismo, la ráfaga de viento meció el cabello de Hinata y de sus ojos sorprendidos brotaron lágrimas; las cuales se llevó la brisa.

_Mensajero de voces que se llaman..._

Hinata miraba con estupefacción a Naruto, de hecho, los dos no se dejaban de contemplar emocionados y con sus cuerpos paralizados.

_Haz presenciado reencuentros…_

Naruto le sonrió a Hinata como lo solía hacer, ella se acercó lentamente con Ryu en sus brazos, el rubio contempló al niño que le sonreía.

_Causante de encuentros sorpresivos…_

—Hinata…—pronunció Naruto, ella lo intentó tocar, pero su mano atravesó al rubio. Todos estaban paralizados, ¿Acaso era un fantasma? Y entonces, ¿Por qué había aparecido ese chakra tan inestable?

— ¡Naruto! — exclamó Sasuke al ver a su amigo— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Si, estoy bien—contestó, la imagen de Naruto se vio un poco borrosa—Aparentemente encontré un modo de comunicarme con ustedes—.Rió un poco y continuó—No sé en que lugar estoy, pero no me gusta para nada y tan pronto como sepa salir de aquí les diré que me paso, pero no dispongo de mucho tiempo, sólo quiero que sepan que estoy vivo y que me esperen—la imagen de Naruto desapareció y Hinata no pudo decir más.

— ¡Está vivo, lo sabía!—exclamó Hinata saliendo de su ensoñación—Tenemos que hacer algo.

—Está en el interior de Madara, sólo tiene que encontrar el sello que se encuentra en el corazón de ese maldito—Concluyó Sasuke—Estoy seguro que Naruto encontrará la respuesta.

—Así que tenemos que esperar—dijo Sakura, Hinata asintió y abrazó a su hijo alegremente, sólo por unos segundos pudo ver la tierna mirada de Naruto posarse en Ryu.

—Sasuke, tenemos que hallar la forma de comunicarnos con Naruto—ordenó Tsunade, el Uchiha asintió y tomó restos de la masa de chakra. Los aldeanos y shinobi aún sorprendidos se dirigieron a sus labores comentado la noticia y alegrándose de que su héroe estaba vivo, pero si Naruto estaba bien, entonces Madara…

Naruto estaba muy feliz de haber logrado ver a Hinata, al menos ella estaba feliz y eso importaba, tenía un hijo y era hermoso, seguro ya tiene esposo y por lo que veía, era del clan Hyuuga, por los ojos del niño. Ya no hacía falta que buscara desesperadamente salir, no tenía caso.

—"Este mocoso tiene veintidós años y aún conserva su estupidez, es obvio que ese hijo es de el, pero disfrutaré viéndolo sufrir, por algo soy el demonio más malvado entre todos" —pensó el zorro, su risa malévola molestó a Naruto.

— ¿Se puede saber que demonios te hacer gracia, zorro estúpido? —preguntó al borde del colapso.

—"Aquí el estúpido es otro" —pensó rodando los ojos—nada, nada.

—Demente—susurró mirándolo inquisidoramente—Me voy a dormir.

—De eso nada, tenemos que seguir buscando—protestó el zorro, la verdad es que a el le desagradaba ese lugar tanto o más que el Uzumaki y no quería pasar allí ni un minuto más.

— ¡Que molesto! —.Naruto tenía que seguir con la investigación o se moriría de aburrimiento.

Un mes tuvo que pasar para que los ninjas especializados pudieran encontrar la forma de comunicarse con Naruto, pero este estaba cansado de buscar, si el zorro no le hubiera insistido, el ya habría desistido.

—Naruto, ¿Puedes oírme? —preguntó Sasuke, el holograma que se proyectaba mostraba a un Naruto muy diferente del original, este se veía desanimado y algo frío.

—Si te oigo, Uchiha—contestó secamente.

— ¿Qué pasa? No te pareces en nada al Naruto que conocemos—comentó preocupado— ¿Naruto, te gusta el ramen? —preguntó astutamente.

—Tú sabes que odio el ramen—dijo despreocupadamente.

— ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Naruto? —preguntó molesto— ¿Eres Madara?

—Muy astuto—.El holograma de Naruto se convirtió en Madara; quien estaba en un estado deplorable.

—Maldito, ¿En donde está Naruto? —interrogó furioso, en ese momento llegó la hokage y contempló la escena.

—Tus planes no funcionaran como quieres, Madara—dijo tranquilamente Tsunade—Naruto no se dejará engañar por ti, el te vencerá.

—Es probable, pero si el sale, yo salgo con el—dijo satisfactoriamente—Nos vemos—.La imagen desapareció dejando a los presentes con una furia contendida.

Naruto caminaba por un túnel que había encontrado de casualidad mientras buscaba algo para comer, vio las paredes y observó que había muchos dibujos con el símbolo de los Uchiha, podría ser una pista muy importante.

—No hay duda, estamos en el interior de Madara—dijo Naruto, el Kyuubi asintió—Este túnel debería llevarnos al corazón y es allí en donde debemos atacar.

El túnel era muy largo, cuando llegaron al final, encontraron un gran pergamino con un sello que estaba conectado a otros túneles.

—Bienvenido a mi mundo, Naruto—dijo Madara, apareciendo detrás del papel.

—Madara, estás vivo después de todo—.Naruto observó el cansancio en los ojos de su oponente y sintió pena.

—Te venceré y luego te absorberé—dijo cansinamente, Naruto suspiró.

—Mira en el estado que estás—.Camino hacía el sin la más mínima intención de dañarlo—deja tu obstinación de lado, tu deberías estar muerto.

—Nada impedirá que consiga mis propósitos—Activó su sharingan, pero su cuerpo no lo resistió y cayó al suelo. Naruto fue en su auxilio— ¿Por qué ayudas a tu enemigo?

—Tu ya no eres mi enemigo—.Lo ayudó a levantarse y de pronto, el paisaje se volvió oscuro— ¿Acaso utilizaste todo tu chakra para ponerme en un genjutsu?

—Si, utilicé mi más poderosa técnica, Gesshoku (eclipse lunar) —Escupió sangre y Naruto tuvo que recostarlo—Tenía que conseguir más poder, tenía que…—.Alzó su mano hacía una luz que resplandecía entre la oscuridad.

—Ya no hables, viejo—dijo Naruto, Madara lo miró sin entender.

— ¿Por qué no me matas? —preguntó.

—Ya te lo dije, yo no soy tu enemigo—repitió, el Kyuubi estaba revolcándose de la risa al ver a su antiguo "domador" en tan patético estado.

—Fuiste un rival digno—mencionó, ese chico podría ser el de la profecía después de todo—Confiaré en que tú seas el heredero de mis más grande sueño: Ser el líder del mundo shinobi, es lo que todos quieren.

—Yo no, mi sueño es ser Hokage y hacer del mundo ninja, un mundo de paz—dijo con determinación.

—Es algo tonto, ¿de que vivirán los ninjas sin que exista maldad? —preguntó, mirando la confianza del chico.

—Podríamos organizar torneos, no sé, pero no quiero ver más muertes a causa de un odio sin sentido—explicó, Madara volvió a toser.

—Mientras haya odio en este mundo... —.Madara cerró sus ojos y su mano alzada cayó estrepitosamente.

—…No habrá paz—terminó Naruto. El cumulo de chakra inestable envolvió a Naruto y lo hizo desaparecer del lugar.

—Una muerte digna para un ser patético como el—se burló el demonio.

—Ese ser patético, como dices, te pudo domar, saco de pulgas—dijo seriamente, el zorro se calló y los dos siguieron su viaje hacía Konoha.

Hinata contemplaba el atardecer cuando una ráfaga de viento le llegó al rostro y enseguida se dirigió hacia el lugar en donde estaba la lápida de Naruto. Salió de la casa apresuradamente con Ryu en los brazos y cuando llegó pudo divisar a Naruto mirarla con amor.

—Naruto… ¡Naruto! —Exclamó Hinata, su hijo lo miraba curioso y Naruto vio su aspecto, eran muy parecidos… ¡Esperen! ¿Acaso es hijo era…? La Hyuuga dejó en el suelo a su hijo y le tomó de la mano para guiarlo hacia Naruto.

— ¡Hinata, el es mi…!—exclamó sorprendido, ella asintió feliz—soy… ¡Soy padre! —abrazó a su hijo y Ryu rió feliz. Abrazó a Hinata y la elevó mientras Ryu reía inocentemente.

— ¡Naruto! —exclamó Sasuke, los demás venían corriendo detrás del Uchiha.

— ¡Sasuke-teme! —exclamó Naruto, los dos chocaron sus puños y se abrazaron amistosamente.

— ¿Por qué tardaste, dobe? Todos estaban esperándote—preguntó contento, los demás veían con admiración al chico.

—Bueno, tuve que darle un buen entierro a Madara—contestó.

—El…—

—Si, murió, pero yo no lo maté, utilizó todo su chakra para mantenerme en un genjutsu y falleció en mis brazos—explicó seriamente.

—Eres demasiado noble—comentó, los demás rieron y comenzaron a celebrar, incluso le mostraron la estatua construida en su honor y el rubio cayó de espaldas. La celebración se extendió hasta la noche, Tsunade; después de regañarlo por sus locuras y golpearlo por haberla preocupado; le dio un gran abrazo a Naruto y luego bebió sake hasta emborracharse, mientras que los demás conversaban con Naruto y le contaban que había sucedido durante los dos años que llevaba desaparecido. Ino se había casado con Sai y Sakura estaba saliendo con Sasuke. Shikamaru era novio de Temari y Kiba se había comprometido con una chica de su clan.  
Mientras que Lee, Shino y Choji seguían sin pareja, pero igualmente eran felices.

—Hinata, perdóname por estar ausente tanto tiempo—dijo Naruto. Ya era muy tarde y Ryu tenía que dormir, por lo que Naruto llevó a Hinata a su casa y arroparon a su hijo. Luego de eso se fueron al patio a conversar.

—No tienes porque disculparte—dijo Hinata, abrazó a Naruto y sintió su calidez y el palpitar de su corazón.

—Madara me dijo; antes de morir, que mientras haya odio, no habrá paz—mencionó mirando al cielo—Todo lo que sufrimos fue causado por su odio—.Apretó sus puños y Hinata tomó su mano para tranquilizarlo.

—No importa cuanto me obligaran a odiarte, seguí amándote a pesar de todo—

—Te juro que por nuestro hijo, por ti, por todos, yo conseguiré que en el mundo ninja haya paz—dijo Naruto con determinación—el odio no lleva a nada y sólo causa dolor, por ello me haré Hokage algún día.

—Y lo lograrás, estoy segura—.Le sonrió con dulzura y el le besó la frente. La suave brisa hizo que Naruto se diera cuenta de que estaba en casa.

— ¡Es viento! —.Exclamó cerrando los ojos—"Estoy en casa" —pensó el rubio.

— ¿Sabes? Sentí tu presencia a través del viento—comentó la chica, Naruto la miró fijamente.

—Yo también la sentí, dicen que el viento es mensajero de las almas que se llaman y están destinadas a estar juntas—mencionó acariciando el cabello de su amada. La miró con ternura, acarició lentamente su rostro y la besó dulcemente, disfrutando el momento.

—El me guió hacia ti—añadió ella, cerrando los ojos y acomodándose en el pecho del rubio, el la abrazó y cerró sus ojos también.

_Tú, que ayudas a los que han perdido el rumbo, llévalos hacia el lugar al que pertenecen, haz que tomen el sendero correcto hacia su hogar…Camina, camina viajero extraviado y ve hacia el lugar donde sopla el viento…_

—Hinata—susurró Naruto.

— ¿Si, Naruto? —murmuró risueña.

— ¿Te casas conmigo? —susurró nuevamente sin abrir los ojos.

—Si—respondió tranquilamente, su sonrisa se dejó ver y una lágrima de felicidad recorrió su rostro.

8 años después.

Hay veces en que el odio y el rencor invaden tu alma, liquidando esos sentimientos que te ayudan a seguir adelante. El amor que profesamos por la gente que nos importa es lo que nos impulsa y nos motiva a tener un objetivo que cumplir, por ello, no te dejes cegar por los malos sentimientos que acabaran pudriendo tu alma y hundiéndote en la soledad eterna, porque:

**"CUANDO EL AMOR ES CEGADO POR EL ODIO, NO HAY VUELTA ATRÁS NI HUECO PARA PERDONAR."**

Si amas, no odies…

...Podrías causar un eclipse en tu corazón...

Atte. Hinata Uzumaki.

—Hinata, vamos a buscar a Ryu a la academia—dijo Naruto, entrando a la habitación que compartía con su esposa.

—Hoy se gradúa—comentó feliz, dejó la pluma en su escritorio y cerrando su cuaderno— ¿No tenía trabajo que hacer, Hokage-sama?

—La verdad es que me escapé de la oficina—.Rió traviesamente.

— ¡Naruto! —regaño la peli-negra.

— ¡Ya! No me regañes—.La abrazó tiernamente y besó sus labios—te amo.

—Yo también te amo—respondió ella.

El viento sopló suavemente arrastrando dos cartas hacía el agua, cayendo juntas. Las únicas letras visibles eran: "Naruto" en una y "Hinata" en la otra.

Por fin , es el final de esta historia, tal vez la adapte a otra pareja que no pienso mencionar cofcofdsasunarucofcof, pero gracias por seguir esta historia y por los comentarios, se los agradezco mucho. Hasta otra.


End file.
